Never Too Young for Love
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Collin imprints on Angie, whose over-protective older brother is Embry. Will things work out when so many forces try to pry them apart? There's one more thing... Angie's twelve. What's it like growing up wolf? *Being re-vamped, second chapter is up!*
1. The Bonfire

**Hey everyone! This story is being revised, and at the beginning of each chapter I'll put a small note saying if it's happened already… The original author's note will be at the bottom!**

**NOTE: In this story Embry has a little sister. It will explain why. Also it is set four months after Breaking Dawn, and Collin and Brady were 15 when they phased and are now 16. Oh, and I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Bonfire**

I sat at my desk, bored out of my mind. I didn't understand it. I have no idea why all that's been happening lately has been progressing. I'd been so sad, so lonesome… and all because of that douche bag Embry.

All my life, Embry has cared for me and loved me to death, protecting me like a traditional bad-ass brother. Even though we weren't even full-blown siblings! We had the same mother, but we both have no _idea_ who our real fathers are. By the time I was conceived, Embry's father had skipped town, or so our mom tells us.

But now, we're anything but close. Embry's been sneaking out of the house, leaving my mother and I no explanation whatsoever as to where he's going. My mother is frustrated as hell, and I, well I'm having trouble dealing with it as well.

I'm not exactly a… likable person, to put it the least offensive way. Or as Embry said, "I'm unique'. Yeah, okay, Mr. Optimistic. So I didn't have very many people to talk to besides Embry, and these two other Barbie-princess girls named Lola and Marla.

One of the worst parts was lying awake each night, waiting for him to come home. And then, the yelling would commence. Mom screaming and screeching at him, wondering why in hell she would put either of us through this, why he would keep doing all this shit. Sitting here, last night's memory came flooding back to me, making me shiver.

"Just tell me what's wrong Embry! I can HELP you! WHY do you sneak out EVERY NIGHT? IS IT DRUGS, ALCOHOL? If you tell me I can HELP YOU!" My mother would scream, hurt and anger stringing her words. His reply would always be nothing, nothing but silence. She would only continue, trying desperately to get him to learn his lesson. "Do you know how much your SISTER is HURTING? You two USED to be so close…. Do you really want to keep doing that to her… to us?" By that time I was usually crying.

I started to hate him after a while, something I would never have thought I would have done. He was my role model, but as night after night was spent in an unknown location, I was unsure of anything with him

I knew his old friends, Jake and Quil, didn't suck him into this. It was someone else… I think his name is Sam. But eventually, they got sucked in too. I saw them sometimes, the gang, I mean. They all looked so menacing, so mean, like they were trying to ward off any other human communication.

The only good thing about New Embry is Cassie, his was really nice the last time I saw her, which was a while ago. They were hardly ever here, always with Sam and the Gang. Yeah, that's what some people call it, The La Push Gang. I really didn't understand it.

Sighing, I stood up to get a bottle of water and a snack. Maybe I could read a book or something. Ugh… I really need to get a hobby.

I stuck my head in the refrigerator and took out an apple, biting into it. Maybe I could call Lola, even though she was one the most brutally annoying people on this earth. Her voice was unusually nasal, making just listening to her ramble on excruciating.

Just then, I heard the door open swiftly and a couple of heavy thuds as a huge pair of feet made their way into the kitchen. I watched in shock as Embry came in and jumped when he saw me there. It wasn't really a surprised jump, more of a fake-surprise jump. Like he knew I was there, but didn't really want to talk to me.

"Oh! Angie! I didn't know you would um… be in here. Uh, hi." He stuttered. It was almost as if he was nervous about something… But what could he be nervous about?

"Hey, Embry," I muttered back, keeping my eyes trained on the floor.

"Angie. Tomorrow is Friday." He said slowly, wincing slightly. I raised my eyebrows, staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I was aware of that fact Embry!" I snapped back.

He sighed. "Well… my friends are, uh, having a fire and Billy Black, you know who he is, is telling some of the old legends. They told me I should invite you." Embry choked out, as if he almost didn't want to, but had to. I had been tracing the rim around my bottle of water, but as his words sunk in my finger slipped, sliding into the hole. I tried to pull it out, but it was stuck. With an agitated sigh, I looked at him, regarding him suspiciously.

"You want me to be sucked into drugs too? Fine, whatever, I'll come. I can resist the pressure to RUIN my LIFE!" I screeched the words in the right place, letting him know I didn't approve of anything he did. Really I agreed because I wanted to see what was so damned great about these people. I turned on my heel, running up the stairs with a last sneer over my shoulder.

**Embry POV ~ Friday Night**

I'm so freaking mad at everyone. I know the guilt of not telling Angie was eating me alive… but I didn't want her to be sucked into this dangerous world! She's twelve for god's sakes!

When she got mad at me after asking her, and was telling me how she would never 'give into the pressure', I didn't stop her, I just took it. For one thing, I deserved it. For another thing, she would find out soon enough that drugs had nothing to do with it. And yet another thing is that I can't disobey an Alpha's command.

Cassie begged me to tell her too, and how could I resist my Cassie? With her bouncy red curls and her dimpled smile… But it was too late… I was lost in the wonderment, the goddess, the beauty that is Cassie. She was sitting right across from me, a small smile gracing her face. Her bouncy red curls and green eyes seemed to call to me, putting my body on edge as I gazed at her.

My fingers drummed the top of the table as I heard Angie humming to herself upstairs, breaking me out of my thoughts. Cassie rested her hands over mine and smiled at me again. Oh god… how could anyone be so beautiful? I just wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her all day, everyday…

"Embry relax. Okay? Could you do that, for me?" Cassie begged sweetly. How could I not do that for her? She was the reason I breathed, the reason I was standing on my own two feel… How could I not? I nodded my whooping-boy nod, and she giggled, leaning over the counter to kiss me.

Just then I heard foot steps on the stairs and I broke away from Cass reluctantly.

"Kay, Embry. Let's get this over with." Angie said stomping through the room and out the door. Cassie chuckled beside me and the sound of it made my heart soar.

"Well, Embry, she's definitely _something_…" Cassie said, still giggling.

**Angie POV**

I waited impatiently in the car. Where the hell were they? They came out the door then, smiling madly at each other. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. Despite everything that's been happening, I was happy that Embry and Cassie could be happy with each other. They climbed in and Embry started the engine, backing out of the driveway. Cassie twisted in her seat to look at me.

"So, Angie! Are you excited? I love going to these bonfires! Billy's voice is like magic!" Cassie exclaimed. I shrugged, I wasn't all that into the old Quileute legends. She sighed, turning back around. I looked out the window to watch the forest fly past. It was _so_ green… and beautiful. I loved the view here. There was something almost mysterious about it.

Embry pulled onto First Beach. He looked nervous as hell and kept twittering his fingers as we got out and started walking towards a fire in the distance.

"What the hell are you so nervous about?" I asked my eyes narrowing. There was an eruption of laughter from the fire after I said this and Embry muttered something under his breath. When we finally got there I let my head drop and a blush colored my cheeks as a silence fell in.

I wasn't usually shy, but this weird feeling had settled into my stomach as I had come closer, knots tying and twisting in my stomach. I felt unusual, unsettled, and all of a sudden I didn't want to meet these people, more so than before.

Embry spoke. "So, um, this is Angie. Angie, that's Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil, Brady, and Collin, Leah, and Seth, Old Quil, and Billy, Sue, and Alex, Amanda, and Rickie, Jill, and Max, Paul and Rachel, and Jesse and Louis." As Embry introduced everyone I saw them through my lashes, like I was going to freak out if I looked up.

Sighing internally, I finally looked up and met all of their eyes. One set in particular, caught my attention. They were a deep caramel brown, deep and warm. My breath seemed to stop for a fraction of a second as I gazed into them, and that unsettling feeling in my stomach disappeared immediately. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice and I moved onto the next person.

"Hey." I said, my voice steady, though inside I was dying to find out who the pair of eyes belonged to.

"Hey!" a chorus of voices called back. I shrugged their greetings off and everyone started quiet conversations. I was getting irritated… what did they have to hide from me?

"Holy fuck!" someone shouted just then, and looking over at the screamer I saw who I remembered to be named Paul gaping at someone behind me.

"What in the heck Paul! There's a kid here! Don't talk like that!" Emily said with a glare. Emily looked like she could have been very pretty apart from the three scars trailing down her face, ruining what could have been a beautiful complexion. But I was kind of pissed at her for calling me a kid.

"I know, but-" Paul started again.

"Really, Paul. She's bad enough without you enriching her vocabulary." Embry smirked while pulling Cassie close. I shot him a mini glare, letting out an irritated groan.

"Ok, I'm really sorry, but-" Paul started to speak once again.

"What the heck made you yell like that anyway, Paul?" Jared asked.

Paul let out an annoyed sigh. "That's what I've been trying to say! God! Everyone, take a look at Collin." Paul had a smirk of his own his face as he spoke.

Everyone shifted their eyes to a man with thick black hair, cropped short, with… caramel brown eyes. His and mine met. I could have looked into them for forever, the pools welcoming me in and drowning me in their beauty.

But in a flash Embry and Collin were on the floor wrestling with each other. I gasped as Cassie pulled me back, worry lines etched on her face.

"Oh, shit." She mumbled. I looked at her, question in my eyes. She just looked away. I looked back at the fight. They were a couple yards down the beach now. Sam rose and sprinted down to them.

"STOP! Collin, Embry. STOP NOW!" He yelled. There was something in his voice. Something I really couldn't recognize, but it had some kind of… power in it, like he was demanding authority. Immediately they pulled away, walking down the beach slowly, their heads hung. There was silence when they came back. Finally, much to my relief, it was broken by Embry. He was turned to face Collin now, he was so angry he was shaking.

"You… You – on my little – how could – my BABY SISTER! Four years of age difference, pervert! TWELVE! SHE IS TWELVE! YOU JACKASS!" He screamed in Collin's face. I heard all he said, but I concentrated on one thing.

"Your _baby _sister? I am _not _a baby, Embry!" I huffed, sending him an evil glare. Everyone, including him, laughed. "Well I'm not!" I muttered under my breath.

Embry walked over to me and crushed me into a hug, just like he used to. I crossed my arms when he was done. He sent a hair-raising glare towards Collin, and for some reason, I felt defensive of him. I kept my mouth shut though, choosing to ignore the peculiar sensation.

"Billy, maybe you should begin." Sam murmured. Billy nodded. Before he began, Embry pulled me into his lap; he was still glaring daggers at Collin. This confused me. Why would Embry hate Collin so much? And why would he hold me in his lap? He hadn't done that in four years. It kind of bugged me after a while, and I shifted, trying to send him a message, still he wouldn't budge.

Cassie set next to us, also sending Collin the occasional warning glance. I was shocked… what had he done that was so terrible? I looked over at him, but he was only looking at me, like nothing else was important. I was put into an even more shocked faze, and sucked in air, looking away.

At that moment, Billy began and I was lost in the story of Taha Aki and Utlapa and the Third Wife. His voice was mystical, and the way he told the stories was amazing. When he was finished, I was dazed. As he had spoken, I had had a strange feeling swell inside me, like those words were my… fate, or something like that. Cheesy, I know, but I don't give a crap.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"So, did you like it?" Collin asked, almost anxiously. Embry's arms tightened around me as I nodded at him, offering a tiny smile. The answering grin that split his face was startlingly bright, and my heart skid a beat

"That was… incredible." I shook my head in astonishment. Collin stood and Embry pulled me up, motioning with his eyes for Collin to plant his ass back on the frigging seat.

"Angie… Can you come on a walk with me? It won't take very long." Embry asked, I could see he was really tense. I raised my eyebrows but nodded.

"So… why are we taking a walk?" I asked curiously. Embry swallowed as he shuffled his feet nervously. His lips were pursed as his eyes scanned over me.

"Did you really, honestly, like the legends, Angelina?" Embry asked. I could tell he was serious, because he used my real name. (Which irritated me to no end, I hate my real name… it sounds too much like 'Angel')

"Of course I did! I mean, I've heard them before… but never like that!" I exclaimed, a degree of wonderment coloring my voice. Embry nodded, looking ahead into the distance.

"Angie… What would you say if we told you the legends are real?" Embry whispered. I froze. What was he talking? Damn it, if he's joking I'm going to be super pissed.

"What _do_ you mean?" I asked my eyes wide. I pressed my lips tightly together as I hugged my crossed arms to my chest.0

"Angie. Me, all the guys, even Leah… we're werewolves." Embry whispered squeezing his eyes shut. I was shocked… if that meant werewolves were real, that meant all the legends were real... including vampires.

That meant Embry was never doing drugs. He was protecting us from leeches. I was so angry at myself… I had hated him for protecting me. Then it really hit me. My brother is a werewolf. _My brother is werewolf…_

"Angie? Say _something_, please?" Embry begged me. I looked at him for a few seconds, blinking dazedly.

"AWESOME!" I finally shrieked, once I found my voice. I threw my arms in the air, grinning at him like an idiot as I bounced excitedly. He blinked in surprise.

"Awesome? Did you just say that it was awesome? Does – does that mean you're not afraid of me?" He whispered in a surprised voice. I gaped at him.

"Are you serious? The reason you never told me any of this is because you were scared that I would be AFRAID of you!? You are such an idiot, Em." I said, slapping his arm with narrowed eyes before pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. Pulling away, I grinned at him. Finally, I knew why he'd been doing everything.

Suddenly something that had confused me came to mind.

"Embry, why are so mad at Collin? I just… I m-mean, why were you so mean to him?" I asked frowning. For some odd reason, I didn't want anyone to be mad at my Collin. WHOA! Where did_ my_ Collin come from? Embry's face filled with hate.

"He _imprinted_ on _you_." He said through his teeth. I was surprised at how much malice came from his words.

"What the heck is imprinting?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in puzzlement.

"Come on, Sam and Billy can explain it better than I can," he mumbled darkly. Together we walked back to the beach, me looking forward to seeing Collin… weird.

* * *

**So, what did you think? It would be GREAT if people could review! Also, Cassie is Embry's imprint, and BD mentions seven new wolves, so that's who the people you didn't recognize were!!**

**As always, **

**TwilightHeart21**


	2. Imprinting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; accept for Angie, of course!**

**Chapter Two – Imprinting**

Embry led me back to the beach, and the whole time his body was reverberating wildly. I eyed him warily.

"Em, why do you do that? Why do you shake like that," I gestured to him," It's just goddamn weird."

"Well, when we get angry, we shake. And when we get too angry, well we kind of… Explode into a wolf. That's how Emily got her scars. Once, Sam got too angry, and that was it. He was really, really beat up about it afterwards; still hasn't forgiven himself…

"Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, Paul imprinted on Rachel, Quil imprinted on someone named Claire, I imprinted on Cassie. And now, Collin imprinted on you." He started shaking again, really badly, and I edged away from him a little, kinda freaked by this new revelation.

I imagined Emily's scars on my own face and just barely repressed the shudder that was threatening to roll down my back.

When we got to the fire everyone was looking at me carefully, like I was about to explode into a werewolf, "What did she say, Embry?" Sam asked carefully. Had he really left that early? Hmm, guess I was really out of it. Embry chuckled.

"She said, and I quote, 'Awesome!'," Embry said, still laughing. My face turned bright red as I scowled at the lot of them.

"Shut up, Embry," I mumbled, shoving his arm. Of course it had no effect, which got me kind of frustrated. Everyone else started to laugh too and I had a very strong urge to flip everyone off.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my own and looked to the right to see Collin, the chocolate-eyed man from before.

"What's wrong, honey?" Collin asked, looking kind of angry. I was about to tell him that if he ever called me Honey again I would kick him in the balls when Embry swatted his hand off of mine, glaring.

By now, the laughter had stopped. There was a mega-awkward silence. Finally I decided to talk.

"Embry, imprinting?" I asked him raising an eyebrow while simultaneously deciding that I'd change the subject. Some relaxed and some tensed even more.

"Right, Sam, could you explain it to her? I don't do it as well as you." Embry asked shifting his glare from Collin, who was only gazing at me, which, if you were wondering, was indeed pretty creepy.

"Sure, Angie, sit down," Sam paused, took a deep breath, and then began to talk, "imprinting is an amazing, though very mysterious and complicated thing. Sometimes, a werewolf sees a certain girl, and they imprint. When you imprint… that girl becomes your whole world. She's the reason you breathe, the reason you're on this earth; your gravity," he paused as Emily stroked his cheek lovingly, than continued.

"You can't live more than three days without seeing her. If there is an age difference, he can wait because he'll be anything the girl needs. He loves her with all the fiber in his being and will do anything to make her happy… If the girl does not want the boy around at first it will work out. It always does," he finished off in a dreamy voice; he was looking at Emily in a way that would make you feel you were intruding on a private moment. So I looked away, right at Collin.

I was suddenly scared. Scared beyond belief.

I was twelve! He was sixteen! That was four years apart! And he was in love with me?

It was like my whole future was planned out in front of me.

But I didn't want that! I wanted to grow up, date amazing guys and bastards who wouldn't give a crap about me! It would be fucking awesome to dump someone, especially if afterwards you got to dump a cup of juice on their head! I had wanted to do that my whole life!

I wanted to have wild nights with my friends… I wanted to get drunk, smoke a cigarette and spit it out saying it tasted like shit…

But I couldn't. Someone had imprinted on me and I was tied to them forever; they wouldn't let be get into any trouble for fear of me 'getting hurt'. Fucking great.

Tears started to stream down my face. Collin's shoulders slumped and I felt a pang of sadness that I had disappointed my Collin. WAIT A FUCKING SECOND!

My Collin? My Collin!

I did the only thing I could think of doing at the moment. I shot to my feet and ran. I ran into the forest and kept going and going until everything hurt.

I was relieved to find that no one followed.

Collin's POV

As Sam explained what imprinting was, I knew he was absolutely right. I would do anything for the… the… I couldn't even think of a word to describe her.

She was the most amazing, perfect, beautiful, wonderful, sweetest girl I had ever met.

Angie was someone I would die for, no matter what. I would kill for her a million times.

When Sam finished no one said anything. I held my breath…I would feel crushed if she didn't like me… the thought made me want to throw up. Who would protect her if I couldn't?

And a lot of me was thinking about all of that, but more of me was in complete shock. I had finally done it. I had finally done the thing I dreaded ever since I phased… though I was totally confused as to why I actually was afraid of it: this was the most wonderful thing ever.

Everyone was still watching her closely as I had my mini inner monologue.

She looked like she was deep in concentration… she was so smart! I could look at her twenty-four seven and it wouldn't be enough. Each breathe she took, I took. When she had left with Embry…. I had to work really hard to stop from following the two.

Suddenly, tears started to run down her face. Tears… Me imprinting on her had caused her to cry? I had caused her pain? I felt like everything was crashing down, my lungs caught and I could hardly suck in the needed air. She jumped up and started to run into the forest. I jumped and started to follow. She could trip and get hurt in the forest… Or WAIT! We had smelt a faint trace of an unfamiliar vampire… I couldn't even think what would happen if a vampire got her… she was such a tiny thing.

"Collin, stay here. She needs to think," Sam ordered. I had to obey, as there was a hint of alpha command in his tone, but the whole time I kept my eyes trained on the trees.

Angie's POV

I still ran, even when every part of me begged to stop.

Why? Why did it have to be me? Did someone send the unlucky stars to me tonight? The tears still kept coming. I let out a sob. Maybe we could find a way out of this… No of course we couldn't! And wasn't it just fine and dandy that we didn't need to? It would always work out in the end, right?. Sam's words echoed in my mind.

For goodness sakes! I wasn't even interested in boys yet! I was still in elementary school!

How could this have happened? Now I knew why Embry was so mad at my Collin. NO, NO, NO! Not MY Collin. JUST COLLIN! Just. Collin.

I was getting super angry at myself, so I pounded the ground angrily.

This resulted in me probably breaking my wrist. I spit and got up. Great, now I would have to go back to ask them to get me to a doctor. Wonderful, just fu-reaking wonderful. I got up and started to walk back. I was really good with directions and being in the forest.

Of course, the un-even ground, my klutziness, and the fact that it was dark out didn't help with anything. Suddenly, I tripped and twisted my ankle.

"FUCK!" I screeched and gingerly got to my. I could walk, but I was limping and every step caused me pain. I cradled my wrist to my chest and shouted a string of curses in my head, though the words were begging to burst from my colorful tongue.

I got to the edge of the trees and heard some low murmurs form the fire. I saw only a few people left. Suddenly, a warm, huge chest was in my line of sight and I couldn't see anything but Collin.

"ANGIE! I've been so worried! WAIT! What happened to your hand? What happened to your leg? Oh, honey! We need to get you to a doctor!"

Before I could protest, he scooped me into his arms. I actually liked it… it felt like it was my special place. I didn't want anyone else to have it because it was mine. I knew I was thinking silly things… But at the moment I didn't care, all I wanted was for Collin to hold me… I might as well accept it, because I could feel it. When he was gone it felt like a part of me was missing.

I sincerely hoped I had jumped to the wrong conclusion and he didn't love me in 'that' way. Although if he called me 'Honey' ONE more time…

"ANGIE! What happened? Oh, God… We gotta get you to the doctor. Come here… I can carry you," Embry exclaimed in worry when we got to the fire.

"No… Collin can carry me. I just tripped," I answered him irately, sniffing a little. I looked up and saw Collin had a smug little smile on his face; Embry looked pissed and kept glowering at Collin.

"Oh? And what exactly happened to your hand, little girl?" Collin asked in a teasing voice.

Alright; little girl was worse than freaking honey.

"Okay, first of all, never ever call me little girl, second of all, I kind of… punched the ground. And don't you dare laugh Embry Call!" I said my eyes narrowed when I saw his wobbling grin, threatening to break into laughter.

I noticed the people still at the fire were Rachel, Paul, Sam and Emily, Cassie, Embry, and Collin. Everyone except for the latter broke into laughter and I buried my face into his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay Angie. It's alright. I know you hate people laughing at you… But it'll be alright." Collin whispered in my year. I looked at him, dazed. How did he already know I hated it when people laughed at me? I moved my leg without thinking and flinched in pain.

"OW!" I screeched, squeezing my eyes shut. Collin started to shake a bit.

"Guys, we need to get her to a hospital. She's in pain! Embry… Can we take your car? I ran here," Collin spat in a panic. I rolled my eyes. I wondered if he would always be this paranoid about me. Man, I wouldn't be able to do anything. Embry stood, his arms crossed as he bared his teeth at Collin.

"Fine. But I have to drop Cassie off first. And why should I let you come along, anyway?" Embry said, venom dripping off every word. Except for 'Cassie', of course.

"Embry…" Sam said with warning in his voice.

"Embry, I want him to come. Collin's nice," I said my voice very quiet and a little threatening.

Collin looked at me like I had just told him that he had won a billion dollars. I smiled at him as kindly as I could muster and he looked over me in amazement.

Our moment was interrupted by Embry's annoyed sigh. Wait, I was having a moment? Fuck.

My eyes widened. Collin held me in a way as to not jostle me, I was grateful for that. I could now see that my pain was his pain. We started towards the car and Collin and I climbed in the back.

"Whoa, I totally didn't see that one coming! That was mega surprising! I cannot believe it, Collin! It's just so cool!" Cassie squealed from the front seat.

Embry gazed at her in admiration. I wondered if that was how Collin looked at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I inspected him. The wind was knocked out of me by the force of his eyes. He was looking at me like I was his… world; his gravity; the most important thing in his world.

The thoughts made me break out in a sudden grin. I would be thirteen in three months. That would only be three years…

We went in and I had to see someone named Dr. Gerandy.

"Alright, Angelina. Let's see. What happened, Hun?" He asked smiling. Okay, I hated him. No one called me Hun.

"I punched the ground, and then tripped, which resulted in me twisting my ankle," I snapped. He sighed and shook his head.

"It looks like you broke your wrist… we'll have to put it in a cast. Your ankle has only minor injuries. In a few days it'll be fine. You can take Advil to relieve the pain," he said smiling.

Why the hell was he smiling? There is nothing funny about the current situation. I wanted to punch him in his white-toothed smile.

"Can I leave now?" I asked after they finished putting on my Cast of Doom, my irritation slipping through. He only nodded.

I jumped from the table, wincing when my left foot landed hard on the ground. I limped down the hall quickly, the two boys hovering over me, which did indeed annoy the crap outta me. God, I was in a shitty mood.

"They put your hand in a cast… Oh god, Ang. What did he say about your ankle?" Collin asked in a rush.

"The Crappy Doctor said my ankle only suffered minor injuries," I said limping towards the door outside. Before I knew what was happening, Collin lifted me into his arms again. "HEY!" I shrieked.

"Relax, Angie. It's late. Go to sleep, honey." Collin whispered in my ear. I was not going to go to sleep anytime soon, especially when he called me that stupid, terrible, mean name…

Once we got to the car, I fell asleep.


	3. Protect

**HI Everyone! In one of the reviews a wonderful, observant person pointed out that if Angie is 12 going on 13, than wouldn't she be in seventh grade? And seventh grade is in Middle School. Well her b-day is Oct. 8, 1996, so since she wasn't old enough to start Kindergarten, she was held back a year and is now in sixth grade. But I did make a mistake – it is five months till her birthday since it is June 8. School for her ends on June 13. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster I write! And I don't own anyone or anything, blah-bla-bla! I can only dream.**

**Chapter Three – Protective**

The last day of school was tomorrow… And I was so freaking GLAD! No more being in the same school with a bunch of nose-picking fourth graders, no I would be going to school with the HOT eight graders. Collin probably wouldn't approve of my thoughts. Our relationship was not romantic at all. He was like a super over-protective brother. Embry still hated Collin, which made me a little sad. I was really warming up to him… Except sometimes he would call me Little Girl, and I would be livid. He treated me like I was two and a breakable china doll. That got me even angrier. I took the brush from my dresser and ran it through my waist-length shiny black hair. My green eyes blinked back at me. My mom always said they must have been from my mystery dad… No one in her family had green eyes. There was a little tap on my door.

"Ang? Can I come in?" Embry. He wouldn't let Collin and me be alone for more than two seconds. It was ultra-annoying.

"Yup. I'm dressed, I'm just brushing my hair." I called back. The door opened and I sent him an apologetic glance. Mom had really chewed him out last night, worse than usual.

_Flashback-_

"_EMBRY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DISSAPOINTED I AM? HMM?" _She had screamed at him. Silence.

_"AND NOW, YOU'VE GOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER SUCKED IN TOO! Is that really what you wanted? Your sister to do whatever horrible thing your doing? Ounce again Embry, tell me what's wrong! I can help you!" _She had continued. More Silence.

_-End of Flashback_

She had yelled like that for thirty more minutes before going upstairs. I grabbed a ponytail from the dresser and did my hair up in a tight bun.

"How are ya doing Embry?" I asked him, as I gathered all my stuff in a pile. He just shook his head.

"Alright, I guess. Collin doesn't have it as bad as me though." My eyes widened.

"WHAT! Collin's parents don't know? Oh god…. I never knew…." I broke off in a whisper.

Embry snorted. "Of course you never knew. You've known the dipstick for five days!" Embry stated rolling his eyes. Angrily, I stood.

"EMBRY! Stop downing Collin. You know, your really pissing me off! Collin and I have a strong bond, we can't help! So just _stop_." I opened my door and barged out. God, he was so damn annoying! Why did he have to be like that? My freaking cast was still on, which was idiotic since my hand didn't even hurt anymore! But Em and Collin insisted that I keep it on till the seventeenth. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and started to walk to school. It was cloudy (As usual) but it wasn't raining yet. After school I was supposed to be picked up by Embry who would take me to Sam and Emily's house for a Beginning of the Summer party. I was excited to see the Pack again…. So long as they didn't laugh at me.

**Paul POV**

Seriously, no one had expected that. All of the guys knew how protective Embry was of his little sister and we knew how much it was killing him to not have her in on this. Even Sam, which is the reason we even could do it. Embry kept saying that she was just a little girl and she shouldn't be sucked into all of this. So Sam did what he had to do. No one regrets him doing it. Especially Collin. Oh God…. Collin and Embry have to be kept far, _far_ apart when we're wolves. Embry is so fucking mad at him. But it's not like it's something we can control! God… Jake was pretty mad when I imprinted on Rachel.

Everyone was really sad when Jake moved away with the Cullen's to some distant town in Canada. But he had to be with Nessie. I pushed my paws against the ground and went faster and faster. My mind was wandering to later today…. Angie was coming to a party Emily was throwing. I wondered how everyone would act around her…. As all the imprints say, she's a Wolf Girl now.

**Kim POV**

I had agreed to pick up Claire and meet up with Cassie, Emily, and Rachel to cook for the party. Feeding seventeen hungry were-wolves was a lot of work. Angie was coming after school ended. Everyone was very excited that there was to be a new Wolf Girl. Angie was as adorable as Claire, but in a different way. We could tell she would fit in well. She wouldn't take crap from Embry, which made her funny. The only bad thing was that she swore a lot for her age. Like, a _lot_. But if Emily talked to her about, hopefully she could die it down. I was humming to myself as I pulled in front of Claire's house.

"Keem! Hi! Are we gonna see Emwy, Wachel, and Cas-see today?" Claire squealed when she saw me.

"Yeah and we're also going to meet a girl named Angie today! She's Embry's sister and a friend of Collin's!" I said to her. Mrs. Young raised her eyebrows from where she was sitting.

"There's _another_ one? Is she really Embry's sister? Was it really Collin, of all people? And how old is she?" She asked skeptically. I sighed.

"Her name is Angie. Yeah, she's Embry's sister, it was really Collin. She's twelve. Almost thirteen." I answered. Mrs. Young shook her head.

"I wonder if everyone will end up imprinting…." She said, trailing off. I shrugged.

"KEEM! Will I get to see Qwil?" Claire screeched suddenly. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah you will! But first we have to get cooking. So we need to go. Bye, Mrs. Young!" I said waving. She waved back. Claire's older sister Hannah**(I can't remember if it mentioned the name of her older sister in the books. If it does and I got it wrong please tell me!) **waved too. I buckled Claire into her seat and drove to Emily's. When we got to the house Emily put Claire in a highchair and gave me a bowl. We got to work, cooking for our Wolves'.

**Angie POV**

I leaned against the wall and scanned the parking lot, looking for Embry's car. Where the hell was he? I had been waiting for a freaking ten minutes! Finally, he pulled up. "God, Embry! You're kind of late!" I said slamming the car door and clicking my seatbelt. He grinned.

"Sorry, I was busy with Cass-" He started, but I interrupted.

"OKAY! Don't need to know anything else!" I said putting my fingers in my ears. He laughed loudly.

"I was just kidding! I was running patrol…." He trailed off, as though he didn't want to say anything else. I eyed him suspiciously. Oh well, he would tell me eventually. I would make him. I stared out the window and watched the moss fly by…. I loved this place.

"So how was your last day?" He asked with a pleasanter tone. I sighed.

"The same as any other day. Marla, Lola and I exchanged phone numbers. That was about it." I shrugged again. He sighed. He knew that I really didn't have any friends.

"You know you could at least _try_ to make some friends." He said. My frustration got the best of me.

"You know, you could at least _try _to be nice to Collin!" I snapped back at him. He started to shake a little.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Angie." He said through his teeth. We arrived at Emily's.

"Whatever." I growled to him. I slammed the door and stomped to the house. I quickly relaxed my face and smiled. I was hanging out with all the other… Imprintee's? This should be fun. I rapped on the door a couple of times. Emily opened it grinning.

"Hi, Angie! It's wonderful to see you!" Emily exclaimed happily. I smiled at her and entered the house. "Alright, Angie, we have a lot of work to do! We'd better get started!" She said clapping her hands.

_Later That Night-_

I realized my mouth was hanging open and I quickly closed it. All us girls had cooked for _three hours. _And it was gone in a matter of twenty five minutes. Holy shit was all I could think. When Emily had done a plate for all the girls before we called all the guys in, I thought she was over reacting, but damn, those wolves could _eat_. Emily wiggled her eyebrows from across the room. I laughed. And for the first time in a long time, I felt like I had a family.

**Sam POV**

After everyone had finished eating, we filed into the living room and I pulled Emily into my arms. Oh, Emily! How could anyone be so beautiful? I looked over her wondrous face. Even her scars, were beautiful. I know, it sounds cheesy, but Emily is my life, she is my soul. I would throw myself under a bus if she asked me to. Suddenly I heard a growl and I had to tear my eye's from Emily's goddess-like face.

I saw Collin holding Angie on his lap, she was snuggled deep in his chest, and she was frowning because Embry was standing over them, growling softly.

"Don't try anything, Srangtson."**(I had to make up Collin's last name…. I know it's stupid, but oh damn well!) **He said softly.

"Of course I wouldn't! It's not like that at all, man! You should know that! She's twelve, for gods' sake!" Collin yelled back. Angie was still frowning.

"Guys. Stop. Now." I ordered, in Alpha mode. Angie spoke up.

"How _do_ you do that?" She asked me. Confusion flicked across my face.

"How do I do what?"I asked her.

"Sometimes when you talk, your voice sounds…. Strange. And whenever you tell them to do something, it's like they have to do it." She explained. Oh. Paul explained the whole Alpha thing to her. She only nodded She snuggled back into Collin, closing her eyes. All the guys who imprinted went back to gazing at their loved ones. As I did, staring into the eyes at the perfection that is Emily Young, soon to be Emily Uley.

**Paul POV**

I could only stare at Rachel. Rachel. _Rachel_. The name of the most breath-taking girl in the world. I always thought Sam and Jared were lucky to get girls like Kim and Emily. But no, I was the lucky one. I didn't deserve her, she was an absolute divinity. She was absolutely indescribable. I gazed at her for what seemed like two seconds. But unfortunately she had to go home. Kim was driving her, Angie, and Claire. Everyone else wandered home. Except for me and…. _Leah_. Of course _I_ had to be the one who had to go on patrol with Leah. Sam and Jared went together, Brady and Collin, Embry and Quil, Jill and Louis, Alex and Jesse, and Rickie and Max. Rickie always said I was the lucky, to be going on patrol with the lovely Leah. Everyone thinks that kid is seriously messed up. Including me. Heck, even Leah thinks he's messed up. I phased quickly with Leah and started the familiar trail.

_That Angie is weird…. Don't tell Collin I said that. Whenever she's not talking she looks like she's trying to solve a difficult math problem. And she's causing a lot of drama. _Leahthought bluntly.

_You know, Leah, you cause a lot of drama too. So shut fucking up. _I shot back. She kept thinking things I would rather not hear. _LA LA LA LA LA LA! I thought loudly._

But suddenly the bittersweet scent of a leech caught my nose and I froze, as did Leah. The scent was overpowering, filling my nostrils, making me want to crawl in a hole and die.

_I wish you would._

_Can it, Leah._

The scent was fresh… We needed to get Sam. I let my neck fall back, rose on my haunches and let out a long, loud howl. Leah trotted to my side and our eyes scanned the forest. Pretty soon, voices filled our heads.

_What's up, guys? _Sam asked when he finally phased. He was the last one. He had been busy with Emily…. Ugh! Oh god! Stop, Sam! Everyone shouted. He controlled his thoughts and we relaxed.

_Paul here caught the scent of an unfamiliar parasite. _Leah informed everybody. She was in a worse mood than usual lately. Jake had made her come back and she was extremely put out about it. Especially since Seth got to come with. She tried to hide it, but she was jealous of her little brother.

_Paul, I will rip out your throat and dance on it if you don't stop thinking about me. _Leah thought darkly. I rolled my eyes.

_Guy's, stop fighting. Let's try to find this leech. _Sam ordered. We could see Sam's thoughts were coated with worry over Emily. We all thought of our imprints. The mere thought of losing Rachel… I couldn't even think of it. I would probably throw up. With the thought of those we loved most in our minds, we started to search thoroughly, knowing what the consequences would be if we didn't.

**Angie POV**

I was exhausted. School and all the cooking had me dead on my feet. My eyelids drooped and I leaned my head against the seat. It seemed five minutes later that Kim was shaking me.

"Honey? Angie, sweetie? Come on, you need to wake up!" Kim said. I blinked and sat up.

"Sorry. Bye, Kim." I said hopping down from the car. I wrapped my arms around Kim for a moment and walked sleepily into the house.

"ANGIE! Did they try to get you to do drugs? Where's Embry?" Mom said when I trudged through the kitchen. Oh crap, I was going into sleep mode.

"Bubblegum penguins taste like cranberries…." I said, as everything went fuzzy and I swayed on my feet. My mom sighed and grabbed my elbow and led me upstairs.

"What'd they do to tire you out? Or… or you on drugs right now? Is that why you're so loopy? God, I'm gonna kill Embry!" She stomped out of the room, slamming the door. I knew I should have told her I wasn't on drugs…. But I was too tired to care.

**SOOO? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! The more reviews, the faster I'll write! Please!**

**Ok, so what do you think will happen with the vampire?**

**Will Embry ever accept Collin's and Angie's relationship?**

**Why do you think I'm making Paul one of the main characters?(Wink-Wink)**

**Anyone who reviews will get a hint to the answers of one of these questions!**


	4. Getting Close

**Hi! It's so sad! There have been sooo many hits and no reviews! Review and I'll answer any question you want! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! I am not going to update as fast if there aren't enough reviews! PLEASE! And I don't own anything. Except for Angie….. But compared to the Pack, who really cares about her?**

**Chapter Four – June - Getting Close**

I woke up groggy. I remembered saying goodnight to my mom last night….. I let out a low moan. Wonderful. Now my mom was probably even worse to Embry. Damn my sleeping issues. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Embry, are you there?" I called softly, knowing he would be able to here me. He poked his head through my door.

"What's wrong Angie?" He asked. I grimaced, he looked frazzled.

"How bad was it? I didn't hear anything, I was out cold." I said biting my lip. He sighed coming all the way in and sitting on my bed.

"She was really mad. I actually told her that you didn't do anything bad and I would never do anything to hurt you. She tried to get more out of me…. But I wouldn't say anything." Embry said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Embry!" I exclaimed with apology in my voice. I jumped from under the covers and into his abnormally warm arms. I hugged him hard and he rocked me gently. "Sorry Em, I need to get dressed." I said. He pulled away smiling and walked out the door.

I pulled on my favorite skinny jeans and an oversized hot pink shirt with a black teddy bear. I brushed my hair quickly and lazily pulled it into a messy bun. I tromped down the stairs and saw there was a pot of coffee on…. I also saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table. I would have groaned, but my mom wouldn't have liked it. I stepped in and got a bowl from the cupboard, and poured some milk and Cheerios in it. I got a cup down and poured some coffee into it. I know it's kind of weird liking coffee since I'm twelve, but I have an unhealthy addiction to the stuff. Marla blames my hyper-ness on it.

"Angie. Be truthful when you answer me. Did you do drugs? Or were you drinking alcohol?" My mom asked ounce I sat down at the table. She had her own cup clutched in her hands, her knuckles white. I felt really sorry for her.

"Mom… I promise that I didn't do anything, okay? I'm not that stupid." She observed me for a moment, than suddenly smiled.

"Bubblegum penguins taste like cranberries? Where'd you get that from?" She asked giggling. I joined her. I finished up my cereal and coffee just as mom left. Embry came down almost immediately. I watched him as he shifted through the fridge. I was puzzled by the fact that we had food at all after he ate.

"You know, if you keep eating like that, you'll probably turn into a fat-ass." I told him grinning. He snorted.

"Nope, I'm a werewolf. I need this much food to survive." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Just then the doorbell rang and Embry stiffened. That could only mean one thing. I jumped up and sprinted to the door. I flung it open and jumped into Collin's arms, both of us laughing.

"COLLIN!" I shrieked happily.

"Hey, Angie! It's great to see you too!" He chuckled. He set me on my feet and I led him into the kitchen. Embry's eyes narrowed when he saw me holding Collin's hand.

"Collin, can we watch a movie?" I begged with my lower lip jutting out. He laughed and then frowned a bit.

"Alright. So long as the movie is rated PG." He said. My mouth fell open.

"You have to let me watch at least a PG13 movie Collin! I've seen R rated movies before and they weren't that bad!" I shouted angrily. He sighed.

"No. PG, that's it." He said crossing his arms. I let out an aggravated moan.

"Stupid, over-protective, werewolf." I muttered under my breath, I knew he would be able to hear me though.

"Actually, I agree with Collin on that one, Angie. You have another five months before you can watch the PG13 movies." Embry said seriously. I gave them both death glares before stomping upstairs.

**Collin POV**

I saw her stomp upstairs and heard her door slam. She had a very short temper. She was absolutely _adorable_. She had the most beautiful expression when she was angry, her eyebrows were scrunched up and her mouth was pressed into a hard line…. And her eyes. Oh sweet Jesus! Her bright, brilliant, flaming green eyes! They looked like the most valuable emeralds in the world. She was amazing.

"I'm going to go talk to her…" I said to Embry as I drifted upstairs, following the tug in my chest to find her room. I knocked softly on her door. "Watch out, Little Girl! I'm coming in!" I yelled before letting myself in. She was sitting on her bed. Her hands balled up in fists.

"I'm NOT a little girl! GOD!" She said to me. I muffled my laughter, thankfully she didn't notice.

"I know Angie. I just like to tease my favorite girl." I said softly. She smiled at me carefully.

"Alright, I forgive you, Collin! But please don't call me that again." She scooted off the bed and into my arms. I felt instant relief that I had her, she was safe. No harm would ever come to her when I was around. She stared up at me.

"Collin? It isn't raining yet so maybe we could go for a walk?" She talked in a voice that made me melt. "Please Collin?" She pleaded with me. If she used that voice too often, she would be able to watch as many R rated movies as she wanted! Not that I would tell her that. I heard a soft growl from downstairs. I was too lost in her eyes to pay attention to anything else though. "Umm, Collin? Could you answer me?" She asked, confused as to why I hadn't spoken. I snapped out of it.

"Of course, Angie! Whatever you want!" I stood and lifted her onto my back.

"COLLIN!" She squealed giggling hysterically. Her laughter made me feel like I was flying, I had caused her this great happiness! I held her to me tightly as I walked down the stairs. "Don't you dare drop me Collin Strangtson!" She exclaimed. I laughed at the absurdity of that. As if I would drop the most precious, valuable, breakable person in the world!

"Guys? I might not be home when you get back. I'm going to see Cassie." Embry said when we got to the kitchen. He was still glaring at me. God, I couldn't ever catch a break with this guy, could I? We walked out the door and I edged away from the forest, thinking of the bloodsucker we had failed to catch last night. I started to shake slightly at the thought of a leech getting to Angie, my Angel.

"Collin, are you okay?" She asked concerned that I was shaking. She was still on my back, I thought with sudden dread. If I had gotten too mad…. I couldn't even think of that possibility. I shivered and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of the scent of a leech we caught last night…. But you don't need to worry about it. We'll probably take care of it tonight." I informed her. She rested her head on my shoulder. I could hear the in and out of her breathing as I walked. I must be the luckiest guy in the world, to have someone this amazing girl as my future wife…. God, if I was a wolf and would have thought that Embry would have killed me. I mean, it's not like I'm planning on it anytime soon! She is just a little girl… Even if she thinks she isn't.

I remembered the first time I saw her… And how fucking mad I was at Paul for saying swear words in front of her….. But I realized soon she had quite a mouth of her _own _and didn't need Paul to teach her anything. I pulled her off my back and cradled her to my chest…. My Angel….. My precious Angie.

**Angie POV**

Suddenly he pulled me off his back and cradled me like a baby. Normally, I would have protested, but I just felt _pure_ at the moment. Yeah, I know it sounds stupid. But I don't give a damn. Our eyes locked and all my other thoughts trailed off. It was only him and me.

**Collin POV**

I really don't know how long we stood there like that. It must have been hours, because suddenly it was dark out, and pouring. "Crap!" I exclaimed. She could get sick in this weather! I didn't want her to be miserable. I shielded her from the rain and ran as fast as I could to Angie's house. I placed her gently on her feet and inspected her. She only had a few drops on her. She had that look again, as though she was deep in concentration…. I loved that look. I would never tire from it.

"Collin? You know, me and Embry's mom is really suffering. She's worried sick." Angie whispered. I only nodded curiously. "Why can't Embry tell her? I don't want him to suffer through the yelling. And my mom is really beat up… I hate seeing both of them like this. It's almost sickening." She whispered. I sighed, wondering how I could put this to make her understand….

"Angie, we need to be able to trust who ever we tell this secret to. And it's really not that we don't trust your mom, really it's not! It's just that if we tell too many people we don't know what the consequences will be…. I think, in a matter of time, he'll tell her. I just don't know how soon." I explained it to her the best I could. She sighed.

"Well what about your family? I don't anything about them." She asked me. That question caught me off guard. Embry must have told her that my parents didn't know.

"Well, I have two younger brothers. Zach is eleven, and Tyler is nine. My parents don't know. But I'm planning on telling them in three weeks…." I trailed off and shivered, thinking of how horrible that would be. She held my hands.

"It'll all turn out okay Collin." She whispered and hugged me closely. She was so… so wise for her age. There was no other word for it! She was the best imprintee anyone could ask for.

**Embry POV**

I really, really hated Collin. He imprinted on my little sister! But I didn't want to think of that right now. I had to try to find that parasite. I had told Angie I was going to see Cassie so as not to scare her. I wish I was going to see Cassie. I thought of the last time I was with her…. Our bodies moving together, molding into a perfect shape…. My tongue memorizing _everything _about her……

_UH! Okay dude, I think I get it. You two have really good sex, which is absolutely wonderful. Now SHUT UP! _Quil thought, completely grossed out.

_Sorry, dude. But you're just jealous that I get to have sex sixteen years before you do! _I taunted him. He growled softly.

_You would wait too, and you know it! Besides, like I've said before, I don't think about her that way at all! _He argued. I sighed and apologized. The only thing I focused on was the soft thudding of my huge paws as I pushed myself to go faster.

**Miranda POV (Miranda is Angie and Embry's mom!)**

As usual, I waited at the kitchen table. It was really late. Why, oh why, did Embry have to do this/ He was such a good kid! He could have done great things…. Now, what'll happen to him? To me, the most likely thing is drugs, or smoking. I hoped to God that it was smoking. I didn't understand why he couldn't tell me! I was his mother, that must count for something. And I wouldn't be mad at him. I would try to help him. I needed to help him. All he ever did was spend time with Sam and the rest of his friends. I couldn't bring myself to believe that my little Embry was in a Gang. At least I had my Angelina…. At least I hoped I did. I am afraid Embry is sucking her into all of the drugs and stuff. Angie doesn't deserve to go down that road. She's such a sweet, innocent little girl.

I heard the door swing open and braced myself. Maybe tonight I could make a different approach. "Embry." I said quietly when he came in the kitchen. He grimaced and entered.

"Mom." He whispered.

"Embry… I don't think I can do this anymore. I just can't. It's too hard on me. I can't stand it! Please tell me! I can help you, I really can! And I promise I won't get mad! I'll just help you with your problem! Please Embry P-please, P-p-please!" I begged. I was sobbing. I let my head fall into my hands and just sat there crying. I heard him clear his throat and I looked up.

"Mom… I'm a werewolf." He whispered. My mouth fell open. Sure as hell didn't see that coming.

**HA HA HA! I know I hate cliffy's too! I'm sorry! I had to end it somewhere!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will answer any question you ask me if you review! Okay!**

**Sooo? Did you like it? I know right now it's kind of gooey and stuff, but I promise you there will be at least two HUGE battles in the future chapters!**

**Also I'm debating whether or not to have the Volturri be a part of this story… if you think so just tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! If I don't get twenty reviews by the fifth chapter I am going to delete it! I feel like people don't like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Kidnapped

**Hey Everyone! I'm really sorry; I realized I was a little unfair to say that people had to write 16 more reviews for this chapter alone! So all I'm asking for is three reviews per chapter! That's not too much to ask for is it? So how do you think Angie and Embry's mom reacted? Read to find out! Also, I don't own anything. I wish. Oh and all the people who review ROCK!**

**Chapter Five – Kidnapped**

**Embry POV**

I couldn't just sit there and watch her sob. It was at that moment that I realized, all her misery, all of it, was because of _me_. I had just stood there, all those nights I thought I was the one suffering, when she had it much, _much_ worse. All the guys knew how much this had been eating me. So I just came out and said it. "Mom, I'm a werewolf." All she did was gape at me. Finally, she spoke.

"Embry…. How could this be? I mean, a werewolf? How… Oh God! The legends! If werewolves… Than vampires…. Oh my…. And you were always protecting – I'm such a horrible – Oh God!" She turned greener and greener by the minute. I was scared she would faint or something. I walked to the other side of the table and hugged her for a moment. "Embry, why didn't you tell me? All those nights I yelled at you, you were just trying to p-protect me! I am such a h-h-horrible person!" She put her head in her hands again. I sighed.

"Mom, don't say that! I'm the horrible person for not telling you sooner…. I'm sorry. I really am." I looked at my hands. Before I knew what was happening, she pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Embry." She whispered in my ear.

"Love you too, mom." I whispered back. I knew Angie got a full night's sleep tonight.

**Angie POV**

I woke up in the morning shocked. I heard the drizzle of rain outside and I'm guessing that's what woke me. But that's not why I was shocked. I didn't hear any yelling at all last night. How could that be? I sat up and my head spun. Uh, I hated that. I threw the covers back and stretched. I put on a pair of blue shorts and a yellow v-neck t-shirt. I put on my purple, fuzzy slippers and padded down the stairs. I saw my mom at the table. She was holding her cup of coffee in her right hand. A relaxed smile on her face, I hadn't seen her like this in a while.

"Mom? What happened?" I asked curiously. She looked at me, a new light in her eyes. Wait… Did Embry tell her? Oh my God!

"Oh nothing…. Me and Embry are fine now, though." She said with a grin. I smiled and bolted back up the stairs. I pounded on Embry's door.

"EMBRY! EMBRY! OPEN UP!" I yelled loudly. He groaned noisily.

"Fine, fine. Some in _before_ you break my door." He said sleepily. I bounded in and jumped on his bed next to him.

"Did ya tell her Em? Did ya? Did ya tell her?" I said bouncing with every word. He laughed.

"Yeah…. It just kind of came out of me. Only, she doesn't know you know. So pretend I told you I was off drugs." He said. I giggled and jumped off. I walked back into the kitchen and got some toast and coffee.

"Embry just told me he was off drugs, mom! This is great!" I exclaimed happily. She laughed.

"Yeah…. It's absolutely wonderful. Honey, Embry invited you and me to a bonfire tomorrow night…. I really think you should come." She answered seriously. I nodded.

"Of course I'll go mom! You know I love that stuff!" I answered. I felt like flying, I was so happy. She sighed.

"I have to get to work honey. I'll see you later on, kay?" Mom said. I only nodded, since my mouth was stuffed with toast. She kissed the top of my head and left. In a few minutes there was a loud knocking on my door. It sounded very urgent. I chugged my coffee and ran to get it. Quil was standing there, an alarmed expression on his face.

"Quil? What's wrong?' I asked concerned.

"I just need Embry… he needs to go on a…. Err, an extra patrol." Quil shifted uncomfortably. I was about to say something when Embry came down.

"That's alright Quil, I got it." Embry said patting me on the head. "Stay in the house Angie. If you leave you are going to be in HUGE trouble okay?" He ordered. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Whatever, Embry. But what's_ really_ up? You and I both know you aren't going on an _extra patrol_, as you put it." I said crossing my arms. He closed his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ang, just _stay in the house_." With that he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. My eyes narrowed. When he came back, he would have _hell_ from me.

**Paul POV**

So there I was, having one of the best times of my life with Rachel. Our bodies as close as possible, my mouth kissing her boubs lightly, her tongue tracing my face. I shivered.

"PAUL! OPEN UP! THERE IS AN EMERGANCY!" Jared yelled from outside. I growled and stood up. I yanked my shorts on and kissed Rachel lightly.

"I'll be back soon, I love you." I told her as I left. She sighed and said "I love you too, Paul-y." Jared heard that and laughed. I jerked the door open.

"What is it Jared?" I asked annoyed.

"The leech, she, or he, is somewhere near. We need the whole pack searching for him, or her." Jared said quickly. Shit, the bloodsucker was back! We sprinted into the forest and quickly got undressed. We phased and started to run where all the Pack was.

_Ugh. Why does every leech in the world have to pass through this town? _Leah thought bitterly.

_Leah, can you ever shut your damn mouth? _I asked icily. She rolled her eyes.

_No. Not as long as you open yours. Which makes the no all the more stronger._

_You know Leah; you're just a damn bitch. And you know what else? You – _We were interrupted by Sam.

_Stop fighting guys, this is serious. We have to try to find it. _I grumbled to myself as I started to run the borderline with Leah, Quil and Embry. We needed to find this bloodsucker before someone got hurt.

**Angie POV**

I sat on the couch and started to flip through the channels. Man, there is _nothing_ on! I let out an aggravated sigh and leaned back. I wondered what was going on. I hoped to God that it wasn't a vampire.

"What's wrong? Is there _nooothing_ on? Well I would say that that's the least of your worries at the moment." Said a high reedy, voice. I swallowed noisily. "Oh! Is the little girl scared?" She taunted. I turned to find a gorgeous, pale woman with flat black eyes, and long mahogany hair was leaning against the wall.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking. She laughed. It sounded like birds chirping, yet, it was deadly and ugly.

"Your _dog_ friends killed my mate about two months ago. My name is Lillian." She answered, a smile playing on her lips. I swallowed again and leaped from the couch. I backed to the door. I knew what she was._ Vampire_. I really didn't know anything about them.

"You really thought you could escape?" She cackled. "You see I want revenge. I saw at least two dogs were really close to you. I thought killing you would be nice…. Right after I get the torturing done with." She was full out grinning now. My breathing spiked. In a blink of an eye she was next to me. She put a hand over my mouth, and suddenly, everything went black.

_---------------------------------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------------------_

I saw all the faces of the ones I loved in front of me….. Mom, Embry, the Pack, Collin….. _Collin_. Oh Collin! I woke with a start. To find the face of Lillian in front of me. I screamed and she laughed.

"You know, you'd better save those screams for later!" She said cheerfully. I started to cry. Why did this happen to me? She laughed again. "Alright well, let's begin. I saw up in the tree they were close. Hopefully I'll kill you before they kill me." She said jerking me up.

"You w-want to die?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't get it. I lost the one I loved. I'll go to any lengths to be with him." Her eyes were flashing. Suddenly, she reached down and grabbed my leg. She squeezed it and I let out a piercing scream. I dropped to my knees, panting. How could she have crushed it? Maybe all vampires were just hat strong…. Every little time I moved my leg it felt like someone had stabbed it. Lillian giggled.

"This is much more fun than I thought it would be!" She exclaimed. She reached down and picked me up. She threw me hard against a tree. I let out another scream, Lillian laughed in synchronism with it. She kicked me hard in the side. I was starting to black out. This is too much pain….. I couldn't stop screaming…. She picked me up and held me by my head. She put a hand on either side of my head. I just hung there.

"Now, to crush your head…" She laughed menacingly one more time before I lost consciousness.

**Paul POV**

Suddenly, we heard a horrible scream from a few miles away. _OH SHIT! _We all ran as fast as we could towards the noise. We heard a few more. A familiar scent started to fill my noise…. It smelled kind of like vanilla and raspberries…. A little bit of coffee…. Oh God! The scent was Angie's! Ounce I thought that, a million things ran through everybody's mind. Collin and Embry blurred past everyone. We saw a scene through their minds, we heard a reedy voice say "Now, to crush your head…." Vicious snarls erupted from our throats as we all got there. A wave of disappointment crossed her face as she heard us. Scowling, she through Angie to the ground. Collin and Embry snarled. Angie didn't move.

_Guy's we need to kill her first. Stay focused. We can call the Carlisle….. Any other doctor would ask too many questions. _Sam thought. We pulled back our lips to show our teeth. We formed a circle around her. On Sam's order we sprang forward, everyone pulling her apart. Collin was much more vicious than usual. When we were finished we burned the pieces.

Embry and Collin sprinted to Angie. "Angie! Angie, please! Please wake up! I promise you'll get better! I promise!" He begged. Everyone looked away. We didn't want to witness a twelve year old die.

**Angie POV**

I was in a pool. It was a really deep pool and I was drowning. The lifeguards were telling me to wake up. But I wasn't asleep! I was drowning! I tried to tell the lifeguard to rescue me, and that I wasn't sleeping. I started to flap my arms and suddenly, the pool was less deep. I could stand up, and breathe easier. My thoughts flickered to My Collin. I wondered where he was. I tried to find my voice. I noticed the lifeguard was still calling my name… The voice started to sound familiar.

"Angie? Please! Please pull through!" The voice said. Finally I recognized the voice. It was My Collin's! I tried to tell him that I was fine, that I did pull through. But I slipped. The water rushed up my lungs. Pulling me into the deep, dark water.

**Collin POV**

I couldn't lose her… I can't believe it she was _dyein_g…. If I lost her….I would kill myself. There would be no other choice. Carlisle, Jake, Nessie, Edward and Bella had arrived an hour ago and he was doing all in his power to save her, because this time, two lives were on the line.

Her breathing picked up and I started to talk to her again. She needed to pull through. She was twelve! She was too young to die! It died down again and I went back to my despair. I thought of different ways I would be able to kill myself. I would probably tell my parents before I did, though. Ounce again her breathing picked up, and I started to hope. But I couldn't. I would feel all the more crushed in the end. Suddenly her eyes flickered and I held my breath. In another second, her eyes opened and my heart leapt with joy. "GUYS! She's awake! She's alive! Oh my God! She's alive!" I shrieked. I was so happy I could hardly stand it. Everyone came running into the room. Embry knelt down next to her.

"Angie, Angie are you okay?" He asked her concerned. She looked at him, seemingly confused.

"Who's Angie?" She asked. Everyone's mouth fell open.

"We should have brought Alice." I heard Bella mumble from the other room.

**HA! So what do ya think? PLEASE REVIEW! I will answer any question you want if you review! PLEASE! And check out my profile to vote on the poll! It's about the whole Volturri thing. Did you expect any of that Lillian/vampire stuff, or the amnesia? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Remembering

**Don't hate me! I know cliffhangers are horrible…. I've had to experience them myself! I probably won't be updating this fast anymore. I've been sick, so when I'm not barfing I have plenty of free time! HA! This chapter is dedicated to my Grandma, who got Alzheimer's and had a horrible time remembering things. Please PLEASE REVIEW! Also it won't be in Angie's POV for most of the chapter. **

**Chapter Six – Remembering**

**Embry POV**

My hands started to shake. I felt like throwing up. Everyone in the room had frozen, not sure what to do. Angie looked at everyone for the longest time, confused. Edward and Bella came into the room.

"It's definitely amnesia. She's very confused. She doesn't know where she is and she doesn't know who any_one_ is. She only vaguely remembers Collin." Edward informed everyone.

"Are you talking about me? And who's Angie?" Angie asked even more confused. My heart sank. Collin looked like he was about to collapse. Edward walked to her.

"You're Angie. Don't be scared. All of theses people are your family and friends. My father Carlisle, my wife Bella, my daughter Renesmee and I, are here to help and make you all better." He told her. Her eyes widened. Suddenly she let out a loud moan.

"Everything hurts!" She whispered. Collin started to shake. She looked around the room and cowered against the bed.

"She is very frightened. She doesn't remember anyone and there are so many of you…. I think some people should go." Edward explained. Everyone except for me, Collin, our mom, Edward, and Carlisle filed out.

"Oh Angie!" My mom sobbed, dropping to her knees. Angie's expression turned sympathetic.

"Don't cry because of me! I'm really sorry…. I can't remember what I did, but I'm really sorry! Please don't cry!" Angie pleaded. Mom wiped her tears away.

"No sweetie, you didn't do anything! It wasn't your fault at all!" Mom said patting her hand gently. Angie looked relieved.

"Who are all of you?" She asked perplexed. Collin whimpered and I bunched my hands into fists.

"Angie, I'm your brother. I'm Embry. Remember me?" I asked her gently. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, no. I can't remember anybody." She looked at Collin. "Except… he seems familiar. How did I know you?" She asked Collin. We glanced at Edward. He spoke in a low voice so no human would hear him.

"I wouldn't remind her about werewolves or vampires just yet…. She would be very, very frightened then." He recommended. I swallowed.

"You and Collin were just really close, that's probably why." I told her.

"Uh, maybe we should let her get some rest…." Carlisle said. We all nodded and went downstairs.

**Collin POV**

I couldn't grasp it. The most important thing in the world didn't remember me! I was so, _so_ angry. If we had just gotten there a little sooner, she would have remembered everything. God, what if this was permanent! I started shaking rapidly at the thought. We were in her living room with everyone else by now.

"No, it won't be." Edward answered my thoughts and I let out a sigh of relief. "She will remember, well eventually. But you need to put her in familiar situations. For some reason, Lillian went extremely easy on her. She's only got a minor broken leg, bruises covering every inch of her body, and amnesia." Edward continued. That made me start to shake again. Only? She was hurting badly! When she was hurting, there was no _only_! Edward shook his head.

"She'll probably be able to be out of bed by tomorrow. But she'll have to keep the cast on for another four weeks." Carlisle informed everyone as he joined us. I swallowed. I couldn't believe it. My Angel couldn't remember anyone.

**Paul POV**

I held Rachel tightly too me. No one said anything. We were too shocked. Emily had the most terrified expression on her face. I couldn't believe Angie didn't remember Embry, but vaguely remembered Collin. She's known him for twelve days! But I guess, since she and him are imprinted….I pulled Rachel closer and closed my eyes.

**Kim POV. **

Jared was hugging me to his chest as if a vampire would swoop down and do to me what Lillian had done to Angie…. I was so FUCKIN mad! Angie was twelve! She hadn't done anything wrong! Carlisle – All vampires give me the creeps, I don't care if they are vegetarians – spoke up.

"It's getting really late and she probably won't wake up again. Anyone can leave if they wanted to. Most of the wolves got up, but Cassie and I stayed put.

"Jared, I think I'm going to stay here for the night. I really liked Angie." I told him. He only nodded. He bent down to kiss me. Our lips moved apart and our tongues touched. After a moment he pulled away. I smiled at him and he waved before leaving. Everyone else had left by then. Cassie moved over to me. I held out my hand and she squeezed it.

"I can't believe it either, Kim. Angie is so sweet. I don't know how to cope with this. Embry is going to be so beat up about it, and _Collin_, oh God! Collin's going to be horrible. Ounce, I tripped and fell and got a bruise. Em didn't leave me alone for a week! He was afraid I'd hurt myself! Can you believe that?" Cassie said shaking her head. I laughed shakily.

"Trust me, that'll happen whenever you get hurt. I just try to hide it from him!" We started to tell stories, but my mind never wandered too far from Angie.

**Miranda POV**

Oh God, my poor little baby! She almost died! My little Angie almost _died_! It was the stupid wolves' fault! If they had gotten there sooner this wouldn't have happened! I wanted to wring all of their necks for letting this happen to her. But one thing was really confusing me. Why did she remember only Collin? I knew he had been hanging out around the house lately…. But why only him? She hasn't known him all that long. I decided I would ask Embry.

"Embry, (It took all my concentration not to say his name with bitterness) why does she remember only Collin?" He closed his eyes.

"Mom, it's complicated. We'll explain it at the fire tomorrow. I think we should still have it. When Angie found out we were wolves was probably pretty memorable." He snapped his mouth shut quickly and I gaped at him.

"YOU TOLD ANGIE BEFORE ME! WHY?" I screamed at him. He cringed, probably remembering the fights we always used to have.

"Mom, Sam, that's the Alpha, ordered me to tell her. I really wasn't going to tell either of you but he made me." My anger grew.

"So why do you have to listen to this Sam guy, hmm?" I asked icily. He sighed.

"Mom, no one can disobey an Alpha's command." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I threw my hands up in the air.

"RIGHT! And your TWELVE year old SISTER needs to know all of this stuff before your MOTHER!" I screamed at him. Suddenly he froze.

"Mom, she's awake." He said before sprinting up the stairs.

**Carlisle POV – Before Amnesia**

I had a book in my lap and Esme was leaning against me with her sketchpad in her hands. Jasper and Alice were just looking into each other's eyes, Jake was rocking Nessie lightly, Bella and Edward were… busy. As were Emmett and Rose. Seth was on a run. Suddenly Alice's face went blank and Jake's phone vibrated. Esme and I put our things down and looked at Jake and Alice. I was guessing theses two things were connected. Jake flipped open his phone.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" Jake asked.

_Jake! A leech came! I mean a bad one! And, and – she got Angie, Jake. We need Carlisle here. Can he come? _Embry asked. I stood at inhuman speed.

"Tell them I'll be there as fast as I can!" I told him quickly. He nodded and proceeded to talk to Embry. I gathered all the needed things. Edward and Bella came down.

"Carlisle, I heard everything. Bella and I will come with." Edward told me.

"I want to come too, Momma! Please Daddy!" She begged. Bella sighed.

"Okay Ness, you can come too. So it'll be me, Carlisle, Edward, Nessie, Jake and I presume Seth will want to come too?" Bella answered. I nodded and flew out the door.

"Alice is that what your vision was about?" I asked her. She only nodded, busy looking at Jasper. "Nessie, you'll have to ride on Jacob's back." I informed her. She clapped her hands with glee. She loved riding on Jake. I strode out the door, everyone following me. Jake disappeared into the trees and phased, soon Seth joined us. We started to run to La Push, not exactly sure what to expect when we got there.

**Embry POV**

I was having yet _another_ argument with my mother when I heard a moan and someone shift from upstairs. I turned to mom. "Mom, she's awake." I told her before running up the stairs. I heard mom, Kim, Cassie, and Collin running up the stairs too. I slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

"Embry? I r-remember when we were little. We did a lot of things together." She whispered. My eyes filled with glee.

"Really, you remember? This is great! At this rate you'll remember everything in no time!" I exclaimed happily. She smiled a bit and sat up.

"It hurts less now. I can sit up. But my leg feels heavy." She said, probably indicating her cast. Cassie and Kim entered.

"How is she holding up?" Kim asked me. I sighed and she frowned.

"Hey Angie! How are you doing?" She asked bending down.

"I'm alright…. Uh, I'm sorry, what's your name?" She asked with an apologetic face. Kim smiled politely.

"We didn't know each other for that long. I'm Kim, Angie." Kim answered reaching out to hold Angie's hand. Angie smiled at her.

"I like you, you're nice." Angie said to Kim. Me and Collin's mouth's fell open. If I had had something in my mouth I would have been choking. Apparently, another fact about amnesia is that you aren't yourself. Because Angie is sweet, and she'll act a certain way around you depending on if she's mad at you or if she likes you or whatever. But she never just straight out tells how she's feeling about you or anything. She let's you figure it out on your own. I swallowed. I could hardly stand this, I wanted _Angie_ Angie. Not this messed up version of her. We needed our Angie back.

_------------------------------------------------------Next Morning-------------------------------------------------------_

I lay in bed, listening to Angie's even breathing. Making sure she was still sleeping. Today she was getting out of bed and going to the bonfire. But that was late at night, even though I hadn't seen much of Cassie in the past few days, she and I both new that Angie had to remember. I sat up and ran my hand over my hair. I reached down and scooped up a pair of shorts. I threw them on and put on a t-shirt. I went into Angie's room. Collin hadn't really left the house since the incident, so he was kind of beat up about Angie spending the day with me. I was bringing her down to the beach to relive some of the things we did as kids. I stretched and went to her dresser. I got a swimming suit out and a bag to put it in. Collin's eyes opened. He looked exhausted.

"Hey man. If Angie needs me during the day, I'll be at Sam and Emily's, okay?" He told me, talking low so as not to wake her. I only nodded.

"Embry? Collin?" We heard her ask in a small, scared voice. I spun around and ran to her side.

"What is it Angie? Did you remember something? Does something hurt?" Collin asked anxiously, hands hovering over her.

"N-no, it's just that I think I had a bad dream. I was mad for some reason. I was alone in the forest and I p-punched the ground and broke my wrist. Then I t-twisted my ankle." Oh. She was probably referring to the night she found out we were wolves. I shook my head.

"No… I think that really happened. But you're going to have to remember that on your own. "I said patting her hand. She bit her lip and frowned.

"Why can't you just _tell_ me?" She asked annoyance in her voice. YES! That sounded much more like the Angie I knew and loved!

"Angie, like Embry said, you need to remember on your own…. But we're going to a fire tonight and you're joining us. It should be fun. And you've done it before so it should help." Collin said smiling. She rolled her eyes and threw the covers aside. Collin's hands shot out and went under her arms. He picked her up and set her on her feet, but he still had his hands hovering over her shoulders. She let out another annoyed sigh.

"Do I have any…. Crutches or something?" She asked. I reached out and handed her the crutches. She grabbed them and made her way to the hall. Collin was her shadow. She started to go into the bathroom.

"I don't think you should follow me into the bathroom Collin." She said sarcasticly. He let her go and turned around to grin at me.

"She's more like herself by the second!" He exclaimed cheerfully. In a few minutes she came out and Collin continued to be her shadow.

"How're you doing Little Girl?" Collin asked when she started towards the stairs. Her brow furrowed.

"Collin, I don't like that. Don't call me that again." She told him firmly. I was almost bouncing with joy. Collin scooped her into his arms and I felt a pang of protectiveness. She giggled.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" She asked still giggling. I went into the living room and saw Kim and Cassie asleep on the pull-out couch. I sat down and ran my hand through Cassie's beautiful red hair. Collin could make Angie something for breakfast.

"She loves coffee." I mumbled under my breath, I knew he would be able to hear me. I pulled Cassie into my arms and hugged her close. She let out a relaxed sigh.

"Is Angie awake?" Kim asked. I hadn't noticed she was up. I nodded, staring at my Cassie.

------------------------------------------------_Later at the Beach-------------------------------------------------------_

I pulled up to First Beach and climbed out of my car. I ran to the other side and got Angie out. She squinted her eyes.

"Are we on…. First Beach?" She asked. I nodded vigorously. Had God blessed us? Had he made her amnesia short? I hoped so much that that was so.

"Yeah! It's First Beach!" I told her. I left her bag in the car, she already had her swimming suit on and the bag had her clothes in it. I carried her to the shore, blessing the Weather Gods that it was just cloudy and there wasn't supposed to be any rain. I laid out a towel and set her carefully on it. "Alright Angie, we used to make sandcastles together all the time. So we're going to make one today!" I said forcing cheerfulneess into my voice, worried this wasn't going to work since we hadn't done it in three years. She smiled back at me.

"Okay. What do I do first?" She asked still smiling. I handed her a bucket

"You fill this up and then flip it over to make a castle, we'll add the details." She flipped her hair and got to work. After she was done her eyes widened. She automatically started to dig through the sand. She extruded a couple of shells and _placed them in the same place she always used to! _

"I'm, I'm, ohh! I can remember almost everything!" She whispered, squinting into some unforseen place. She frowned. "Well… up untill a few days ago I think…" She broke off. "I remember you not talking to me. That's the closest thing I can get." She whispered. I sighed.

"Well, that was a short time ago. Which is good. But a lot has changed since then." Come on, let's finish the sand castle.

---------------------------------------------------_---At the Bonfire-------------------------------------------------------_

Billy had just finished telling the legends. Angie hadn't shown any improvement. But now you could tell _something_ was happening. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing raggedly. "Ohh! C-collin Oh God! And werewolves! Vampires! Oh God!" She stuttered. She remembered.

**Angie POV**

The water was trapping me. It was soaking into my brain, everything in my past was so _fuzzy_. I was trying desperatley to drain the water from my system. Collin and Embry were there they were helping me. I coughed untill finally all the water was out. Images flashed before me. All I could do was splutter…. I couldn't believe I had forgotten my mom, my brother, My Collin…. _Collin_. He was my best friend, the person I was closest to and I had forgotten him. I hated that stupid vampire. I had hurt them by remembering. I started to sob. Why did she have to throw me into that tree?

"Angie! Don't cry Angie! Please? It's okay! We took care of the vampire! She won't get you again!" Collin said, rushing to me. Probably was panicking because I was crying. "I'm sorry Collin. I'm sorry to everyone." I whispered, knowing all the wolves would hear me.

**THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS! REVIEWERS ROCK! Okay I would like to mention I'monteamedward, confessions10, aurdgirl414, DamnYourColdAndSparkly, twilight0452, and Swimming cutie xoxo for reviewing, they are the awesomest people in the world! And Swimming cutie xoxo's stories are the best stories in the world! Everyone has to check them out! Seriously, they are awesome!**

**Okay. So just to tell you, some of the things in this story are going to seem way off track, but I'm doing it all for a reason, so don't be like "What the hell is this?" Okay? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Changes

**Hello my pretties! Thank you to every awesome person who reviewed! Okay so the first part of this chapter is very random. It centers a girl who is fifteen…. Enjoy! I don't own anything, except for Angie. But who cares about her? REVIEW! And you need to check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories; they are the best things in the world! Seriously, read them!**

**Chapter Seven – Changes**

**Brady POV**

I phased back and pulled on my shorts. I couldn't wait till I got home, I _needed_ something to eat! I dug in my pockets and extruded five dollars. Usually, we didn't carry money around because we might explode or something and tear it to shreds, so I was really lucky. I entered the store and walked to the chip isle. I picked out two bags of Lays and went to go pay. I dropped the money on the register and got the change. I was just about to walk out when I saw _her_.

She was perfect. She had short blond hair and blue eyes speckled with gray. Her golden hair was just below her ears. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I wanted to spend every second of my life with her, hold her in my arms and never let go. I approached her to sweep her into my arms. Wait, Brady! Slow down! The last thing you want to do is scare her off. I walked at a slower pace.

"Hi. I'm Brady Richards. What's your name?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled shyly. How gorgeous. Thankfully she looked fifteen or sixteen.

"I'm Alyssa Morris." She answered. I talked to her a little bit. The whole time I was saying in my head '_Don't mess this up! Don't mess this up!'_

"So… can I have your phone number?" I asked her, hoping to God she wouldn't say no. She nodded and pulled out her cell. We exchanged numbers quickly. I never wanted to leave her side. But unfortunately, she had to go.

"I'm sorry. I have to go Brady. I'll call you later." She said rocking on her feet. I melted when she looked me right in the eyes. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I can hardly wait." I told her. She giggled and left. Slowly I made my way to Sam and Emily's. I drifted in and sat on a chair in the kitchen and rested my chin on my hands, thinking of only Alyssa. I realized it _physically hurt_ to be away from her. My chest ached. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Paul. Did he notice when_ everyone _imprinted? Since when was Paul so observant? Last I checked he only paid attention to Rachel!

"HOLY SHIT!" He suddenly screamed. Everyone looked at him with a wary expression on their faces; it was then that I realized the whole Pack was there with their imprints. Everyone looked at him with wary eyes.

"What happened _now_, Paul?" Angie asked crossing her arms. She was sitting on the couch, Embry with Cassie on his lap next to her and Collin on the other sides. Paul sighed.

"No one can give me a break. Jeez." He mumbled. "Look at Brady!" He exclaimed and everyone turned to face me.

**Angie POV**

I was leaning my head against Collin's shoulder and listening to his calming heartbeat when Paul screamed at the top of his lungs "HOLY SHIT!" Everyone glared at him.

"What happened now, Paul?" I asked annoyed. He sighed.

No one can give me a break. Jeez. Look at Brady!" Paul exclaimed. Everyone looked at Brady and I gasped. He looked dazed, as though everything in his life had changed. Everyone else's mouths fell open.

"Damn! That's eight out of seventeen! Sam, Jared, me, Paul, Jake, Embry, Collin, and now Brady! Let's see, that leaves Leah, Seth, Jill, Max, Rickie, Jesse, Alex, Louis, and Amanda." Quil said. **(Okay, I realized that there would be** **seven new wolves instead of six, so I added Amanda to the Pack!) **

"Who? How old? Please tell me the age wasn't two, or twelve. Those ages have caused complications." Sam asked wincing a bit at the end. I blinked. What did he mean my age caused _complications_? I glared at him and Collin chuckled beside me.

"Her name's Alyssa…. She's the most beautiful, intelligent fifteen year old on the planet." Brady answered in a dreamy voice.

"Sam, what do you mean my age caused complications?" I asked him frostily. He looked at me surprised.

"Oh, I um, mean that, your age is just- Umm. Oh, I – I'm sorry I guess." Sam answered turning red. I kept my glare up, and after a few minutes I sighed and rested my head on Embry's shoulder again. Sam sighed too and sat down.

"So, we'll hold the bonfire next Friday? Someone will have to check in on the weather next week." Sam said absentmindedly. Emily came in just then.

"Hey, Angie, we need our help with something! Could you come in the kitchen for a minute?" She asked smiling. I nodded and started to stand up. Collin pulled me up before I could do anything and carried me to the kitchen.

"You know Collin, you really don't need to carry me everywhere, that's what the crutches are for!" I told him sarcastically. He grinned.

"Of course I don't little girl." He chuckled.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" I huffed.

"Nope!" He answered popping the p. He laughed harder and came back into the living room. Rolling my eyes, I went into the kitchen.

"What do you need help with Em?" I asked her looking around. It looked like everything was made up. She started to mouth words.

"_Get a plate. If you don't it will be gone in a matter of minutes and you won't get anything! Cassie and Kim already have!" _I held back my laughter and got a plate together, I noticed I was unusually hungry. Hmm, that's weird. Usually I have hardly anything to eat. Actually, Collin said he was getting worried that I wasn't eating enough yesterday. I had thrown one of my mother's vases at his head, luckily he caught it. If he hadn't of my mom would have probably killed me, which would result in Collin killing her. My mom, Embry, and Collin had really been getting on my nerves the past few days. They were over-bearingly protective and it really annoyed me. My mom would say I had to stick by Collin or Embry's side the whole day, and then they wouldn't let me walk by myself, they had to carry me, God, the only place I could be alone was in the bathroom, and, yeah, I know this is disturbing, they probably listened. I finished and Emily raised her eyebrows and Kim and Cassie gawked at my plate. I blushed and shuffled my feet uncomfortably. Emily stuck her head out the door.

"The food's ready!" She called and quickly ducked back in. Just in time too. There was a stampeded as all the wolves gulped down the food in just a few minutes. I loved my family.

"So Cassie, how did you and Embry meet?" I asked her. She smiled and got a dreamy look on her face, as she always did when she was talking about Embry.

"Well, I had been taking a walk in the woods and had gotten lost. He was on patrol that day. He offered to help me find my way back. Then he really looked at me. If I had needed it, he probably would have offered to steel a bus. It was the best day of my life" She giggled. I sighed. In like three years when I was dating Collin, I would probably look back on the first time we met and say "Holy shit, I wonder if Embry broke his nose?' How romantic. I voiced this and they all laughed. Cassie reached out to hold my hand and frowned.

"Oh, no! Angie, I think you're beginning to get sick! You're burning up! Maybe you should go home soon." Cassie said. I frowned. Collin was here in a flash.

"Angie? Do you feel sick? How warm is she? Are you going to throw up?" He asked in a rush. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I feel absolutely FINE Collin. Okay? Don't get worried, really, I'm alright." I said shooting a glare at Cassie. She looked apologetically at me.

"I don't know Ang, maybe you should get home early…." He trailed off when he saw the glare I was giving him.

"Say one more word and I'll bight your head off." I warned him. He _tried_ to cover his laughter and I _tried_ to ignore him. I started to go into the living room with everyone else, but two hot hands went under my armpits and lifted me up.

"HEY! Come on Collin, I can walk into the living room. It's three feet!" I complained, he just snorted.

"Come on, you know you like it." He said.

"Know I don't." I muttered. He laughed loudly. Rickie, Amanda, and Jill were watching us with interested eyes. I noticed that all the younger wolves were more apart of the group I let Collin go to his friends and wobbled over to join the others. Jesse, Alex, Max, and Louis were more by the others, where as Jill, Amanda, and Rickie were off in a whole other corner. I lowered myself to the floor to sit by Jill and Rickie.

"Hi! You're Jill, Amanda, and Rickie, right?" I asked them though I knew the answer was yes. They nodded.

"Yeah. Angie, it's nice to talk to you. I feel like I know you very well already…." She trailed off with a small smile on her face. I remembered Collin telling me about the Pack mind. I was a little bothered by it, but not by much.

"Hey Angie, I heard you threw a vase at Collin's head. I congratulate you; no other imprint has done that before. Actually, I'm honored to be in your presence." Rickie said. I looked at him, he didn't sound like he was joking at all. I looked at Jill and she just shrugged.

"Look, Collin is probably gonna get really apprehensive since he can't see me, so I'm, a, I'm just going to go over there…" I stood up to leave but Rickie grabbed my hand.

"Come back soon, Eigna. You are very respectable." He told me. Okay, I swear, he was _not_ joking. And Eigna? Did he really just call me Eigna? Where the hell did he get that from?

"O-kay?" I was going to ask where he got Eigna from, but I really wanted to get away from this creep. I glanced at Amanda and she was looking at him in admiration. What in the? I shook my head and turned around. Rickie spoke up yet _again_.

"I have decided you will be my friend, Gosling. Choose the right fork, not the left." He told me. I nodded, wondering what the right fork _was_. Also, I thought he was calling me Eigna, now I was Gosling?

"Alright, I will." I scrambled out of there as fast as I could. I walked to where Collin was and sat in his lap. I noticed everyone was glancing at me and trying not to laugh. I glared at them all.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I said through my teeth. They all exploded into laughter. Brady and Quil actually fell off their chairs. "How was I supposed to know?" I mumbled. I glanced at the corner and noticed Jill had left to sit with Alex, Jesse, Max, and Louis. Rickie and Amanda were no where in sight.

"Where'd they go?" I asked. Collin tightened his hold on me.

"They left. Probably to make out." Paul told me. Embry reached out and smacked on the back his head. My eyes widened.

"What the HELL Paul?" Collin growled. "She doesn't need to know that! You could have said they were walking home!" Collin glared at him strongly.

"They're together?" I asked, shocked. Amanda was very pretty; she had brown hair with an edgy cut and wide brown eyes. She could date anyone, why _Rickie_, of all people? My mouth was hanging open and I shut it quickly. Everyone nodded.

"I have no idea what she see's in that creep. He's thirteen, but he's a creep." Quil said. He was full out grinning. "Sometimes, Amanda gets really mad because he thinks Leah is a-a goddess of love." He was clutching his sides from laughter and rolling on the floor. Leah kicked him hard in the back. "OW!" He yelled, sitting up and rubbing his back. I giggled and shot Leah an 'I owe you' look. She shot me an 'I know you owe me' look. I knew from Embry and Collin's descriptions that they weren't fond of Leah, but she didn't seem all that bad to me.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head out. Bye." Jill said, already heading out the door. Max, Louis, Jesse, and Alex left with her. I snuggled into Collin's chest listening to my favorite song, his heartbeat. Suddenly, a wave of anger passed through me. Collin was sooo aggravating sometimes. He would baby me so much! I started to shake. I didn't get why though! I could stand on my own two feet! (No pun intended.) Wait! Why was I so angry? I just got mad at Collin for no reason! I stopped shaking. Collin pulled me into a sitting position.

"Angie? Are you okay? You just started to shake!" Collin asked me with a worried look on his face. I nodded.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just got really angry for like nor reason at all and I started to shake! It was really weird." I said shaking my head. All of the wolves froze. Collin looked like his whole family just got killed. I looked at him worriedly.

" Collin? Quil? Anyone?" I asked. No one had spoken for a while. "Okay, am I missing something here?" I said. Nothing. "Alright, I'm starting to get really aggravated here! Can anyone explain why everyone's freaking out?" I asked. Still nothing. I let out an annoyed sigh. I was getting really, _really_ mad at them. I started to shake with anger again. They all snapped out of it.

"QUICK! Get her outside!" Sam ordered. Collin scooped me up and ran out the door. Why didn't they just tell me what the _hell_ was happening!?Collin set me on the grass and backed up a couple of feet. Why would he do that? I tried a new approach. I stopped shaking and concentrated on things that made me sad. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Collin? Collin _please_ tell me what's happening!" I begged as more tears fell. His hands started to shake. "Please." I whimpered. He closed his eyes.

"Angie. We think you're turning into a wolf." Quil whispered. My mouth fell open.

**(I thought about ending it here, but as my Geometry teacher would say, it would be unfantabulous! Yeah, he actually says that!) **

I blinked. "Huh?" I asked. But suddenly, I got really mad. Why did my damn mom have to get pregnant with me with a Quileute? Because if she hadn't this wouldn't be happening right now! I started to shake violently. There was a splitting pain in my ribs, in my legs, in my arms, in _everywhere_. I would take Lillian throwing me against that tree a million times and be happy… Suddenly there was a tearing sound and I exploded. There was really no other way to put it.

I could hear everything. I heard the crackles of the ground as the other wolves were walking… I heard the sobs of…. Who was that? Why was he crying? I opened my eyes. I could _see_ everything too. There faces were sharp and defined. Collin was crying. Why? He had his head in his hands. I let out a whine, his head snapped up. And I looked right into his eyes.

**Collin POV**

I saw her crouched on the ground, shaking and screaming. And I couldn't _do_ anything. I couldn't even hold her hand or tell her it was alright. I did the only thing I could do at the time. I dropped to my knees and sobbed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was probably Sam. Suddenly, Angie exploded…. Into a giant white wolf. I couldn't look at her right now…. I felt like collapsing. I remembered my own first time phasing well. To know that she had gone through the same amount of pain….. Suddenly I heard a whine. I knew it was her whine, and it wasn't filled with pain, just worry. I snapped my head up to look into her eyes.

**MUA-HA-HA!!! Another cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Okay, I got the name wrong for two of the people I mentioned in the last chapter. They are guardgirl414 and confesspluto. Sorry! And you people HAVE to check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories! They absolutely **_**rock**_**!**

**Okay, I've decided I will put the Volturri into the story. But NOT in the way you think! So don't worry about a battle or anything. **

**Also I wanted to say… REVIEW! There have been over 400 hits and 14 reviews! That's a crime! PLEASE review!**


	8. Females and Imprinting

**Please don't hate me for turning Angie into a wolf! Or for the awful cliffhanger! I pretty much have the whole thing planned out and this fit in with the storyline… Okay this is really cool, I've gotten hits from: The USA, Canada, the UK, New Zealand, Mexico, Finland, Australia, Germany, Sweden, Philippines, Guam, and Qatar! I've never even heard of Qatar! Thanks to all the people who check this story out, they are the best! But you now what would make you even better? REVIEWING! PLEASE? And ya need to check Swimming Cutie xoxo'x stories out, they are the BEST! And I don't own anything. All the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. (Oh, and don't hate me for not doing something – you'll know what it is - in this chapter.) And tell me what you think of the whole Rickie thing when you review…. I thought it was kind a funny!**

**Chapter Eight – Females and Imprinting**

**Angie POV**

His head snapped up to look into my eyes. I held my breath, suddenly realizing I would imprint on him. Nothing happened. I waited for the impact of imprinting, thinking of how Sam had explained it. Wasn't he supposed to…. Be my whole world or something? But he wasn't. He was still My Collin, and I loved him, but this didn't make any sense! We were soul mates! Why would I imprint on him and he not imprint on me? A tear started to well up in the corner of my right eye. Collin stiffened.

"Sam, she's crying! Angie, what's wrong?" Collin asked rushing to me. I sighed and nuzzled him. He stroked my head… Oh God! That felt so fucking good!

_Do you swear that much all the time? Cause if you do, than you're a true werewolf! _Said a voice in my head…. Holy that sounds insane. I was pretty sure the voice was Paul.

_You're right. It does sound insane. You're also right about the voice, I'm Paul. _He teased. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Now why the hell were you crying? _He asked a bit more sympathetically. I sighed and flickered through my confusion, he was completely shocked.

_I didn't really think about it, but you're right. It doesn't make any sense. _Paul thought, incredibly confused. I sighed. Suddenly a flood of voices filled my head.

_This is surprising. Wow, and it happened so quickly. Guess she has a temper. _Jared thought. I growled a bit at that. Wait! I growled! Holy shit! I looked around me. Everyone was a wolf._ You know, you don't have to be so hostile. _He thought with a smirk. Pal interrupted with my story of why I was crying everyone was shocked. I noticed Collin wasn't here, where is he?

_He needed to cool down… He went to tell the girls what happened. _Sam said. His thoughts lay on Emily for a moment and I was surprised at how much _love_ and _adoration_ radiated from those thoughts, I was very shocked, actually.

_That's how Collin thinks about you all the time, kiddo. _Quil thought. I snarled at the kiddo part, I was _not_ a kid. _Yeah, you are. _Thought back a chorus of voices. I rolled my eyes.

_ANGIE! Oh my god. I'm so sorry, honey. This is – I can't believe you had to go through that much pain. I'm sorry. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again, I promise. Angie I – _His thoughts were cut off by me.

_It's alright Collin; I'm fine it's no big deal. I was crying because I – I didn't imprint on you. _I closed my eyes. I just didn't get it. Nothing went through Collin's head. Just a surprised silence.

_!!!! _Everyone was listening to him. _I d-don't care. I really hadn't thought about it. Really I don't. I guess it just doesn't make sense. How could I imprint on you, than you not imprint on me. _We could tell it didn't really bother him, maybe a little, but not much. He was bewildered by it a little. Most of his thoughts centered on his concern for me…. Whoa! I was struck by the force of his _love_ for me…. I blinked. I hadn't imagined imprinting being sooo strong I guess. So full of adoration, devotion, worship, and much, much more. Everyone laughed.

_Some one is a little full of herself! _Quil teased me. I didn't really pay attention to him though. Collin chuckled. _Told ya so! _He told me jokingly. I smiled.

_You are the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen…. They say the color of a wolves' coat reflects his heart…. You're white. I bet that means you're pure. Because you are the most beautiful, precious, delicate, intelligent, sweetest, wonderful, mind-blowing, kind – _Collin was cut off by Leah.

_Alright. Yeah, Angie is great, the best thing in the world, we get it. _Leah rolled her eyes and I giggled. Collin sent her a glare.

_Guys, let's phase back and talk in the house. The girls might be getting worried. Does someone wan to help Angie out? _Sam said looking at everyone.

_I guess I'll do it. _Quil spoke up. Everyone nodded and phased back. _Okay, you really gotta concentrate on some really good things in your life. Things that make you happy. I always think of my Claire…. _I lost him. I rolled my eyes and thought of happy things. I thought of when me and Embry were little and we went to First Beach together everyday, sun or rain, for a month one summer. Then I realized I didn't have any clothes. Quil approached from the woods.

"You still don't got it? Dang well – HEY!" I bit his shirt. Suddenly his eyes widened and he snickered. "Oh, you don't have any clothes, I see. I'll ask Emily if you can borrow some of hers." He walked into the house laughing. I sighed and put my head in between my paws. I saw the door open and Leah come out.

"Here ya go, you know, you might not want to change out in the open." She teased. I snorted, yeah right, like I would actually do that.I disappeared into the woods once again and started to think of happy things. I thought of the rain and how much I loved it. I could stand in it the whole day if I could. I thought of the moon, I loved to look at it. It was just so mysterious and beautiful! Finally I thought of the thing that changed me back. Cheeze-Its. Man, those things were just so damn good! They were my absolute favorite food. I smiled as I imagined biting into one of them. I felt a breeze tickle my naked back and I shivered. I pulled on the clothes Leah had given me and went into the house.

**Quil POV**

I still thought it was kind a funny, her not having clothes to wear. Everyone else thought it was sort of funny, but not as hilarious as I seemed to take. I was still grinning when she came in. "Hey Angie! What's up?" I asked goofily. She rolled her eyes at me and went to Collin. It looked like she had grown a foot. Or three. Everyone glanced at each other. Of course she had nothing on us, but still.

"So, Angie, what was your happy thing?" I asked grinning madly. She turned beat red and looked at her hands. "Oooh, this must be good! She's blushing!" I said smiling still. She turned redder. Collin gave me a death glare. "Ah come on Angie! It was Collin, wasn't it?" I pretended to beg her to tell me.

"No… It wasn't Collin, a lot of things can, um, make me happy…" She was starting to get that I would not back off.

"So who was it?" I demanded, chuckling. I sounded like an old lady wanting to know the latest gossip.

"It… really wasn't a who." She said, smiling a bit.

"Than _what_ was it? We're waiting here!" I demanded clapping my hands. Everyone was paying attention to us now. They were looking at Angie expectantly, as was I. She took a deep breath.

"My happy thing was…. Cheeze-Its." She said. Now I knew why she had been blushing. We burst into laughter. I fell to my knees, clutching my sides. They kind of hurt. She buried her face in Collin's chest. He knew it would hurt her feelings, so he wasn't laughing, but he was smiling. My cheeks started to hurt too. Then I realized I was the only one still laughing.

"Are you done yet, or are we going to have to put you in a glass bottle?" Angie snapped. Good old Angie.

**Angie POV**

Okay, Cheeze-Its as your happy thing, bad, _bad_ move. Maximum embarrassment if you play that card. Quil had tears in his eyes. I honestly didn't think it was that funny. I huffed and crossed my arms. "So what now?" I asked them. "Is there some kind of…? Of werewolf initiation or something?" I looked around at everyone's chuckling faces.

"No. When you come into the Pack, you're just in the Pack. Hmm, that makes eighteen now. Wow." Sam said cocking his head to the side. I frowned. Oh God, I was a Pack member! I would be running patrol and fighting evil vampires and doing dangerous things for a long time…. Hmm. I think I'll like being a wolf.

The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. I mean my life was _so_ boring. I bet a lot of people would get to say they have a brother and a best friend who is a werewolf and now you are a wolf too. Okay actually, I didn't have a dull life, but still! A small smile appeared on my face.

"What're you so happy about?" Collin asked me, playing with a strand of my hair. My heart sank as I realized I would have to cut it. Collin was smiling at me too; he was usually smiling when he was with me at all, come to think of it.

"Oh, I'm just thinking. I can run patrol now, and do all the cool stuff you guys get to do." I answered him. It was like what I said had sent off an alarm. Collin froze and Quil and Embry's heads whipped to look at me. Paul, Jared, and Leah were also staring in shock. I swallowed. "What'd I say?" I asked them confused. Their mouths fell open. Some even looked angry.

"ANGIE! If you think me or Embry will let you run patrol your nuts!" Collin screeched.

"You are TWELVE! You might be a wolf, but you're still twelve! So don't you even dare try to go on patrol!" Kim said angrily.

"You can't go! You're too young, Angie!" Quil scoffed.

"No, no, NO! Absolutely not! Knowing you you'll probably just end up getting hurt!" Embry proclaimed with a glare. I swallowed my anger as everyone started to shout protests. Sam held up his hands for silence. No one said anything.

"You guys… I can't give her special treatment." Sam whispered. My hopes soared.

"It's only special treatment if nobody but one person wants it. Everybody wants it. Please Sam; she's just a little girl. Only twelve!" Emily begged. Oh the power of imprinting!

"Alright, Angie won't have to go on patrol. But if one person complains I'm dropping the deal." Sam said rubbing his eyes. My anger flared and I stood up and ran out of the house. Now, I would have to obey Sam. Because he's the Alpha. Great. I ran through the quiet, dark streets, trying to calm myself down. I heard footsteps behind me and I growled.

"GO AWAY COLLIN!" I screamed this as loud as I could. I was so angry. It was bad enough Embry and Collin babied me, now the whole fricken Pack babied me? What the fuck? I finally got to my house and started to flip the lights on. I checked the date on the calendar. Holy shit. It was August twentieth? Middle school started in two weeks! I shook my head and climbed up the stairs to my room, grumbling all the way. I couldn't believe I had to deal with this all in one night. I went to my room and slammed the door. I put on my pajamas and climbed in bed, quickly drifting to sleep.

**Embry POV**

Angie flew out the door, shaking madly. Everyone sighed as Collin flew out after her. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Did she honestly think that she could go on patrol? I mean, she is only twelve. She could get hurt or find a leech or mess something up." Kim said furiously. I nodded.

"I completely agree." I concurred. Cassie, Leah, and Quil's mouths twisted. Quil stood and stretched.

"Guy's, its past ten and I should probably be getting home." He walked out the door before anyone said anything. Everyone started to stand saying they needed to go home too. Collin walked in with his shoulders sagged, a depressed look on his face.

"She hates me! She's never going to want to see me again, I just know it!" He muttered into his hands. Emily walked to him and started to rub his back.

Of course she'll want to see you again! Trust me, imprints can't fight for long. No matter if we want to or not," Said Emily in a teasing voice. Collin just stared glumly at the floor. Everyone sighed and left, Collin did too and I pulled Cassie into my arms and walked to the door. She giggled and I beamed at her. She smiled at me and snuggled into my chest.

"Embry, I know you want to protect her, but she needs some freedom too, ya know? You don't want her to resent you. I think she could handle going on patrol." As she said this she avoided eye contact. Good move, because I would have been giving her a stern glare. Actually, I _was_ giving her a stern glare. She sighed. "Em, you know I'm right."

"No, I don't know anything of the sorts." I said my mouth a hard line. We arrived at her house soon and I set her on her feet. She smiled impishly.

"Are you going to be mad at me, Embry?" She asked in a beautiful, innocent face… With wide, caring eyes…. Oh God! Her eyes! They were like waves of amber! The most beautiful things I've ever seen. I smiled and crushed my lips to hers; we stood there, intertwined romantically. I started to kiss her neck and clutched her arms. She pulled away grinning and I made a pout face.

"Sorry Em. I have to go inside; my mom is probably going to start to worry…. Plus, she really doesn't know I'm not a virgin anymore so, yeah." She shrugged and I watched her go inside. I started to run back home, a pain rippling in my chest the farther away I got from _her_.

_Next Morning_

**Collin POV**

I woke in the morning feeling empty. My thoughts whirled around Angie and only Angie. She was so perfect. And so mad at me. I was really frustrated. I was just trying to protect her and she got mad at me! I lived to protect her and make her happy. But in a situation like this, which was most important? Because those two things were no where near close to each other. I stood and put on a pair of shorts, not bothering to grab a shirt. I strode out the door, following the tug in my chest to her house. I walked in and found her making a pot of coffee in the kitchen. She didn't turn around to say hi to me like usual, she just ignored me. I watched her with admiring eyes. She sighed and turned around, putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or say something?" She asked with a glare. Oh God! She was so cute when she was angry, the way her mouth was pressed in a hard line, and the way her eyebrows were pushed together! She sighed again and whirled around to take out some eggs she was cooking. Seeing it made my mouth water, I hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Angie, please. I'm really sorry. Alright? Now, to more serious matters. Can I have some eggs?' I pleaded. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can have some eggs. But I'm still angry at you guys." She put a load on a plate and set it on the table. She put a lot on her own plate and sat down. My mouth fell open at the amount of food on her plate. "I'm a werewolf too, remember?" She said. Thanks for reminding me. I grimaced and she stuffed a forkful of eggs in her mouth.

"You know, I've been thinking about the whole imprinting thing and I think I've come to a conclusion, well maybe." I stared interestedly at her and she continued. "From all your stories, girls aren't initially supposed to be wolves. It doesn't make sense for us supposed to imprint. I didn't imprint on you, and you are my soul mate. I can feel it. Leah, Amanda, and Jill haven't imprinted either." She stuffed another forkful of egg in her mouth.

"You are so gorgeous and smart." Wait, did I say that out loud. She blushed and looked at her hands.

"Thanks." She muttered. Hmm, maybe flattery was the key.

"Please, you are so perfect. I can't stand you hating me, Angie." I whispered.

"Oh Collin! Don't think that! I don't hate you! I forgive you." She said in a rush and I smiled at her.

"Really, Angie?" I asked her and she nodded. God, I love her.

**Angie POV**

I was a little disgruntled with myself for saying that I forgave him, but what was done was done. I finished eating and grabbed his and my plates and put them in the sink. I wondered idly if my mom had gotten the dishwasher working….. My Mom! She didn't know about me being a wolf, or about Collin imprinting on me yet. She had the day off today and would want to know why Collin was here and she would know something was wrong. With my new super-amazing hearing, I hear mom wake up and come downstairs.

"Good morning Angie. Oh! Collin! Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Mom asked a little surprised. I sighed and cringed.

"I'm here to visit Angie. She's wo-"I cut him off, in fear he would say something and my mom would think he was creep-tastic.

"It's fine Mom. Do you want some eggs?" I asked her. She nodded and glanced at Collin suspiciously. "Mom…. You won't guess what happened last night at Sam and Emily's." I said trying to smile. She ginned.

"I dunno. What?" She asked.

"Mom…. I'm a, I'm a werewolf too now mom. I'm serious." I told her leaning forward. She started to choke on her food and I started to wish I'd told her after she finished eating.

"Honey, oh God! I am so sorry. I don't know what to say!" I rolled my eyes.

"MOM! Don't apologize, it's not your fault and it's cool!" I told her. She shook her head and left the kitchen almost angrily without finishing her eggs. Collin was eying them greedily.

"Oh just take them!" I said throwing my hands in the air. He grinned goofily and reached out to take them.

"You are such a wonderful cook. That was all I was gonna say. It was irritating how you cut me off like that." He said pretending to be annoyed. "But you know I love you." He said sweetly now. I laughed.

"I love you too, Collin." That was the first time I ever said I love you to Collin Strangston.

**So what do ya think? Are you glad I didn't give you another cliffhanger? Cause I know you are! Okay so please review! I know I'm begging but I don't care! **

**Check out my profile and vote on the poll there if you want me to write a Cassie/Embry story or a Brady/Alyssa story, but I think it will be which one first. I think I'll write stories about each werewolf.**

**And also I was wondering if you liked this chapter at all because I feel like this one was horrible and I'm not just saying that. This is my worst yet, I think I made it too fluffy. Also, I am wondering what OOC means, can anyone tell me? Thank you if you review! By the way – YOU MUST CHECK OUT Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories. They are the best things in the world – she is a true genius! **


	9. A Conversation with Rickie

**Okay so this chapter is just sort of a filler. It might be kind of funny though, so yeah. Please REVIEW! I don't own anything! Check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories! They are the best! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter Nine – Conversation with Rickie **

This was one of the only times since Embry told me the truth that I have been alone in the house. Collin is on patrol and Embry is spending the day on the beach with Cassie since it's not supposed to rain. I closed my eyes and draped myself over the couch. School had begun and now it was September twenty fifth. It was horrible, everyone thought I was on drugs or something and I could _hear_ them talking about me too.

"Angie Call is just weird. I try to avoid her, since he looks like she's on steroids or something." They would say. Or something worse. I finished my homework quickly and always turned it in. I was a B student, earning A's sometimes. But still, some of the teachers were actually afraid of me! According to the students, I was part of the La Push gang. Just then the bell rang. What the hell? Anyone from the Pack would just walk right in, who else could it be though? I sat up and went to get it. I sniffed the air, and was startled. It was Rickie.

"Um, hey Rickie. What are you doing here?" I asked him in a confused voice. He smiled back at me.

"I wanted to visit you Eigna. Did you take the right fork?" He asked. Oh God. I wondered if he planned to make this visit more than five minutes. With great despair I realized he probably did.

"Er, yeah I guess." I answered. His eyes widened.

"So you must have wiped the baboon spit off the roof of your enemy's nose?" He asked me in an excited manner. I nodded.

"Rickie, when do you have patrol?" I asked him nonchalantly. He inhaled deeply.

"I think I am going to have to go to patrol in seven minutes exactly." He said with his eyes closed. YES! I thought about trying to pump the air without him noticing, but decided not to. Suddenly Rickie opened his eyes.

"They have asked me to give you a speech on the lambs. Can I begin? It will take but two minutes." He asked me. I only nodded. Maybe I could tune him out. He took a deep breath. "The lamb has given you his hat of unpopularity and stupidity in times of need. You need to thank him. The sun rises not in the afternoon. You have to disrespect the vapor in the air, for they will make you angry when you need to be calm if you do respect them. Always remember your curse is really a blessing. You need to remember you are always the best in the world at what you are worst at. You sound unconstitutional at times, but that is fine, you need not listen to the man at all times, alright? That is the end of my speech. I must go now." Without another word he left, leaving me dazed and confused. That was weird. I shut the door. I hoped he would be too busy to visit again.

**So yeah, it is a filler, but it only took like four minutes to write and my cousin thought it was funny so yeah. Personally I don't think it is funny at all. Please review and tell me what ya think, I'm working on the ninth chapter right now and things are about to get interesting….**


	10. Thirteenth Birthday

**Okay, so some peoples have been worrying about Angie and Imprinting and I would like to clear some stuff up. Collin is Angie's soul mate, she will never imprint on him or anyone else. In my stories girls cannot imprint. To me it just doesn't fit, I dunno why! Okay you have to check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories, they are the greatest! Please review! I don't own anything! Also, I know the last chapter was really stupid, but my cousin paid me ten bucks to put it on here because he luved it! And I just got hits from France, Puerto Rico, and Bahrain. **

**Chapter Ten – Thirteenth Birthday**

I woke up to hear a light drizzle of rain and I remembered that it was Saturday, October eighth. My birthday! I new that they were planning something for it, I loved parties. They were the best. Collin was trying to make it a surprise party, but since at times I shared a mind with him it was kind of hard. I always pretended I didn't have a clue to what they were doing. I shot up and started to sort through the clothes I had left. I hated to admit it, but I had quite a temper and on several occasions, okay a lot of occasions, I had to run quickly into the forest. One time, it was in the middle of class and I had to run out right there. I got detention for a week. Collin got really mad at me for that. I finally settled on a pair of black shorts and a small (for me) blue tank top with a huge black sweatshirt. I had run out of shoes and socks long, long ago. The only shoes I had left were for gym and gym only. I bounced downstairs and went to the kitchen. I gathered all he necessary ingredients for pancakes. Two hot hands caught mine.

"Just what do ya think you're doing birthday girl?" Collin whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm getting breakfast ready. A wolf needs to eat." I said as I poured the batter into the pan. He licked his lips.

"No! I'll cook for you today. It does normally go down as the older person in the house cooks for the younger." He said trying to take over. I laughed.

"And what is so normal about us?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Good point, you can continue." He would all too willingly have one of my pancakes. I giggled and turned around.

"Why exactly are you being so courteous today?" I asked him smugly. He laughed.

"I dunno. Guess I thought I'd be nice to ya!" He answered. I shook my head.

"You kidding? You're the only dang wolf that is nice to me." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey Angie, I'm offended! Aren't I nice to ya?" Paul asked coming into the kitchen with Quil, Leah, and Jared. I rolled my eyes, and then moaned.

"Damn it! Guys, I don't have that much pancake batter!" I complained. They laughed.

"Well looks like you'll have to make do!" He said cheerfully. Dang, I really didn't have enough! Oh well, they would have to settle for three each. And they better not complain because it is _there_ fault. Embry woke up then and I heard him come down the stairs grudgingly.

"Why the hell is everybody here? Aren't we gonna meet for lunch at Sam and Emily's?" He asked looking around. Everybody sent him a minor glare.

"We were? Well anyway, there here, and we're only gonna get three each." I chirped. Embry growled at them.

"Thanks guys, now we're all going to starve." He collapsed into a chair. Everyone laughed. I flipped them all onto a plate and gobbled mine down quickly. I took out a cup and poured out some coffee I had put on earlier. I watched them eat and saw Leah was the only one with the slightest manners. At least she used silverware. I observed them and Collin caught me.

"What you staring at little girl?" He asked grinning. I shook for two seconds before collecting myself. I was thirteen; he had to stop calling me that. I shrugged and turned around, washing up the dishes quickly.

"Why are you in such a bad mood Embry?" I asked him, kind of curious.

"I am not! I just am tired. I did an extra patrol last night for Max." I didn't really like Max.

"Umm, Collin…. Is the _whole_ Pack going to be at Sam and Emily's? Or just no the, uh, seven newer ones. Besides me." Everyone sighed.

"Angie. Be nice, and no. Amanda and Rickie didn't know it was your birthday and scheduled a date. We told them it wasn't a big deal and that they didn't have to cancel it," Said Collin angrily. "But we should have told them it was a very big deal! This is really special to – to Sam and Emily. They're making it a big deal." He quickly amended. I raised an eyebrow but let it go. I already knew what he meant. I thought about Rickie. What the hell was wrong with that kid? I mean come on! 'Have you wiped baboon spit off the roof of your enemy's nose?' WTF? I collected the rest of the dishes and put them away.

"Angie? I was just thinking and…. I haven't seen you in shoes in two months. What's that about?" Quil asked out of the blue. I laughed.

"I ran out. I didn't fell like getting another pair. Plus, I prefer to go barefoot." I told him. Collin's eyebrow rose and then fell.

"I would expect that from you Angie. You are so weird some times." Leah said. I waggled my eyebrows.

"In a good way, right?" I asked her. She nodded. "Oh definitely in a good way." She said. I flashed my rare 'I love this situation' smile and Collin almost fell off his chair. He pretty much thought it was reserved for him, I guess. He was smiling madly too.

"You're in a happy mood today, Hun." Collin said. I glared at him. By now, he should know, nobody calls me Hun. He chuckled. "Okay, okay! I take it back; you aren't in a happy mood! God!" He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Collin, do you guys have some wolf problems or something? Cause if you do than you can leave." I jabbed my thumb at the door. I could just see the way they kept glancing at it, as though they wanted to go. Probably to set up. They all smiled and stood.

"Thanks Angie. I'll be back in about an hour." He flitted out the door after everyone else. Embry went with them too. I put everything away and leaned towards the closed window. Everything seemed so cold to me now. Forks and La Push were going through a cold front and anyone who saw me usually gawked because, while they were shivering in their jackets and pants, I was fanning myself while wearing shorts and t-shirt. I sniffed the air and found it smelled mostly of me, Embry, and Collin. A little of my mom. My mom's scent was pecan with a little rose. Embry was kind of a new car smell mixed with an old tree, but in a good way. Collin's scent was great. It was moss, cinnamon, and freshly squeezed lemon. A breeze made a lock of my hair come loose and it reminded me I still needed to cut it. I sighed. Might as well now. Collin would be so freaking pissed…. Hmm, yup, I'm definitely doing it. I sorted through the drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. I went into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I bit my lip and started to cut.

Forty five minutes later I was full out grinning. I had cut it to just above my shoulders and I had inspected it all the way around. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I had decided to take a chance and cut out some. Boy did I look different. But it was less girly, more me. I LOVED it too. I cringed when I thought of what my mom and the Pack would say. I went downstairs and picked up a magazine. Flipping through the pages and snorting. One woman was complaining because she had to travel to three different countries to shoot her new movie. Wasn't that a good thing? The phone rang and I threw it aside.

"Hullo, this is Angie." I said answering it and heard a chuckle from the other end.

"You can come to Sam and Emily's now. Be here in seven minutes or we'll come looking." Collin said on the other end of the phone. I hung up rolling my eyes. He was worse than the most overprotective mother in the world. I trotted into the woods and made sure know human was in hearing or seeing distance. I slipped off my clothes and tied them to my leg. I felt a slip of pain as I phased and I was a white wolf. I ran through the woods at top speed and was there in three minutes. The air rippled, as did my back, and I was human again. I slipped my clothes on and approached the house making as much noise as I could. It was deadly silent. I chuckled and muttered under my breath. "Wonder why it's so quite." Just for the heck of it, I was using sarcastic tones though. I stomped up the stairs and barged in, a grin splitting my face as I saw everything. Every inch was covered in streamers and there were about four or five presents in the middle of the table.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody screamed. I giggled.

"GUYS! You didn't have to do this!" I exclaimed in evident pleasure, there wasn't a hint of truth in my words. They laughed.

"No, the _guys_ didn't. But us _girls_ insisted!" Cassie said happily. I couldn't stop the smile from glowing. Collin was practically jumping up and down. I was too.

"Now! You have to open the presents first! Please! Then we'll eat! Okay?" Kim begged. I turned beat red. I love parties, I just didn't like when people wasted their money, time and energy buying things for me. I sighed but nodded. I wasn't about to hurt anyone's feelings. I plopped down on the floor and grabbed the first present.

"DAT'S FROM ME, KEEM, CAS-SEE, AND, EMWY!" Claire screeched from Quil's lap and he looked at her as if she was the greatest treasure ever. I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be my favorite!" I sang. She clapped her hands. There was an unlabeled box. I looked to see Cassie, Kim, and Emily snickering. I raised an eyebrow. I slipped my finger under the tape and opened it. When I saw what was inside I gasped and angrily slammed it shut again. I was the reddest red anyone could be. How could they? In front of everyone? Oh my God! I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I – You – Why – You are – I hate – I am gonna kill you!" I stuttered. Everyone blinked in surprise.

"Why? What's in there?" Quil asked curiously. I hugged it to my chest.

"You'll never know! Oh God! How could you do this to me on my birthday?" I asked Emily. I wasn't really angry, just embarrassed. She giggled.

"I thought it might be needed! Excuse me if you already–" I cut her off right there. I couldn't believe they had gotten me that! Suddenly I grinned evilly. Time for payback.

"Was Claire with you when you shopped for this…? This item?" I asked. They swallowed and slapped their foreheads. Emily started to edge behind Sam, Cassie behind Embry, and Kim behind Jared.

"WAIT! What exactly did you get her, and how is it bad for Claire?" Quil asked sternly. I bit my lip. Oh well, they would find out in my mind eventually. I looked at my hands, turning even redder than before.

"They got me a couple of…. Thongs." I muttered. It was silent for exactly twenty seven seconds before all noises of the rainbow filled the air.

"YOU GOT HER A THONG! SHE IS THIRTEEN! WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE NEED IT?" Embry and Collin screamed at the same time.

"CLAIRE WAS WITH YOU WHEN YOU WHEN YOU BOUGHT THIS! SHE'S THREE!" Quil screamed loudly. I laughed a little. Sam was silent; standing protectively in front of Emily, Jared was laughing, but standing in front of Kim. Everybody else was literally on the floor laughing.

I held up my hands for silence and everybody saw silent waiting for me to say something. "Can I just open the rest of my gifts now?" I asked them. They just nodded; I think everybody wanted to get the incident over with. I cautiously picked up another gift and shook it. It was palm sized.

"That's from me." Collin spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. I blushed and carefully took the wrapping paper off. It was a jewelry box. I gave him a quizzical glance but opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was intertwined weeds with shells attached, but the beautiful part was there was a small carving of a wolf hanging from the middle. It took my breath away. A tear started to well up in the corner of my eye.

"Oh God! If you don't like I'm sorry, I can get you something else! I will! Angie, I' sorry!" He stuttered and I looked up to his distressed face. The happiest smile I ever had shown lit my face.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Collin. I love it almost as much as I love you." I whispered. He beamed back at me. I picked up the next box. The Pack had given me five pieces of string for putting my clothes on, and a twenty five dollar gift card for target, just in case I explode one two many times. Embry had given me twenty bucks for getting extra groceries. I rolled my eyes at this because I knew exactly who those groceries were for. I thanked everyone, even Kim, Emily, and Cassie and we were done with the presents. Thank God.

-------------------------------------------_Three Hours_--------------------------------------------------------------------

Collin and I were the last people to leave. We walked home in silence. Collin insisted on carrying al the boxes, though I was hoping he would carry me since I hadn't listened to his heartbeat in a while. He put the presents in one hand and swept me up in the other. I giggled.

"Thanks Collin. You know, I'm thirteen now. Maybe I could handle some of the wolf stuff… Like patrolling." He froze. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Angie. Please. Tonight has gone so well." He said through his teeth. I started to shake a bit.

"Why can't I? I know you want me to be safe, but this is getting out of hand!" I jumped from his arms. He started to shake too. I hated this. I needed to get away. Away from this all, for just a little bit. I just _had_ to. I started to run into the forest and Collin started to follow. I swiveled around to face him.

"Collin, just let me be! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR OUNCE! SOMETIMES, YOU JUST WANNA MAKE ME KILL MYSELF!" I screamed at him. He started to shake even more. I ran deep into the forest in human form until I came upon a small clearing. I undressed quickly and phased. I felt voices leak into my brain but I ignored them. I tried to focus only on running. The rate of my breath and the speed at which I was racing. I ran and ran and ran. My breathing became labored and my legs started to ache. My tongue burned and I new that I should stop, but I didn't want to. I wanted to run.

**Collin POV**

My chest started to ache more and more, as time went by it was almost unbearable. I dropped to the ground whimpering. She had told me not to follow her. I paid no attention to Embry finding me, and Sam, Brady, Paul, and him lifting me to Sam's house. I only focused on the splitting pain in my chest as Angie, my Angel, got farther and farther away.

**Embry POV**

Almost everyone was in would form, trying to get her to come back, but she wouldn't pay attention to us, only on running. It was as if nothing else mattered. Angrily I tried to show her how frustrated this was. It was bad enough when Jake did this, now her? And we didn't even know why. We couldn't get Collin to say anything, he was so broken. I wondered what she had said to him. The party had gone so well, what could have happened? I dug into the ground with my front right paw and let out a long, loud howl. Everyone had done that every so often even though we weren't supposed to. I felt a tear drop slide down Leah's face and I realized Leah truly loved Angie. How could anyone not love that sarcastic, sweet girl? How could anyone not like that _stubborn_ little girl? Crap, was she stubborn.

**Angie POV**

I ran farther and farther and finally the voices drifted off in my head until there was no one. I sighed with relief but kept running. I did slow down to a trot though. I pushed my legs even when they begged me to stop, nothing except exhaustion could stop me. But all of a sudden, something did. A powerful scent wavered up my nose. The unmistakable, sweet, scent of a leech.

**Yet another cliffhanger! I must be the evilest author on the internet!**

**Okay did you expect the last part? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
PLEASE check out my profile and vote on the poll! PLEASE!**

**You must check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories, she is the best author on the whole entire site! Even better than me! LOL PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Cullens

**Hello! Okay thank you to the people who have left all the wondrous reviews! They are absolutely awesome! Okay, you must check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories! They rock! I just got a hit from China! And I don't own anything. Not one single thing, I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter Eleven – The Cullens**

The hair on the back of my neck rose and a low growl issued from my throat. I started to back up, the growl never ending. Then a strange smell filled my nose. It wasn't a vampire, but it wasn't a human either. I sniffed again and was very, _very_ surprised. There were the scents of two werewolves, not familiar, but definitely a werewolf. I heard the swishing of several vampires running and counted the different scents around me. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! There were two werewolves and one…. Other aroma. They started to talk.

"Carlisle, someone else is near, don't you smell her? She can hear what we're saying. She is like Jake…. Oh God! I think it's Angie!" A velvety voice said sounding surprised. I blinked. How could he know this? "They never told her about us. We should go greet her as she sees us as an enemy." The voice said. What the hell? How did he know these things? I heard the swishing of the wind as the eleven figures made their way into view. Ten of them were very pale and beautiful, the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. I knew they were vampires because they didn't have a heartbeat. There were two wolves just like I thought, one a russet color and one a sandy color. A girl who looked to be about eight was riding on the russet wolf's back. She had long, long golden colored hair hanging in ringlets down her back. She had gorgeous brown eyes and ivory skin. Her heartbeat was unusual, like a humming bird's. The wolves were looking at me curiously.

"Jake, I doubt she'll just decide to enter your Pack for an hour." Edward told the russet wolf. Jake shrugged. I looked between them curiously, wondering what this was all about. I remembered Jake, and Seth's name was familiar. Oh! Seth was Leah's brother.

"Don't worry. We are friends with you're Pack. Jake and Seth are with us because Jake imprinted on our daughter Nessie, and Seth is a part of Jake's Pack," Said the vampire. "My name is Edward and this is my family, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Nessie." Edward finished. I just stared at them. How did they know my family?

"Edward, maybe we should get going. Thankfully they do not know about my gift." Alice, a smallish vampire with black, spiky hair said. Edward nodded.

"You could go back with us if you want." He told me softly. I racked my brains quickly. Oh! Edward, sometimes their thoughts flickered on the …. Cullen's I think. Edward was a mind reader. Alice saw the future or something, Jasper could manipulate emotions, and Bella was a shield or something. But I was not going back. No freaking way. I was so angry! A spur of calm went through me. Even though I didn't want to be calm at all. It was probably Jasper. I growled and started to walk away.

"Wait! You shouldn't run around on your own. I had a vision, there are some other vampires near…. No one should walk around alone." Alice said with an extended arm. I let out a small huff and regarded them suspiciously. Three different minds flowed into my head.

_Wow, never saw Collin freak out that much. We were gone like ten minutes, how much trouble could she really get into….. Oh. That much. _Paul grumbled, I recognized Quil and Embry were with him. Everyone was shocked that I had run into the Cullen's. Some images flickered into their minds and I gasped. Oh my God! Why didn't they tell me? They ignored me.

_Edward, what's going on? You and I both now you never come down for a just a friendly visit. _Quil thought dryly.

"No we don't. We thought we could explain it there, we'll bring Angie back with us." Edward replied to his thoughts. A snarl escaped my lips. Quil, Embry, and Paul thanked him and left me alone in my thoughts. I was very confused and angered. I would not come back with them. Edward looked at me sternly.

"Yes, you are going to come back with us. Do you really want us to bring you back by force?" He said folding his arms, a small smug smile on his lips. I sighed and gave in reluctantly. He nodded. "That's what I thought." He said. Might as well get this over with. In the blink of an eye I turned and ran full speed in to the direction of La Push. I heard them following behind me and wondered idly how far I ran.

"You ran two hundred twenty seven miles." Edward answered. I gasped. I didn't know I could run that much in one night…. Well since I wouldn't be going as fast as before, it would be a couple of hours before we got back.

**Collin POV**

I could not believe those idiots left her all alone! What the hell did they think they were doing! She was so fragile…. So tiny. I shuddered. What if she had run into a leech on her own? I should have just let her go on patrol. I could have run with her or something. Or… I dunno, we could have come to some kind of compromise. I just couldn't stand the idea of any harm coming to her. She is thirteen after all. I let out a shaky breath. I needed to pull myself together. I had been laying on the floor in the same position ever since Angie ran away. My chest got worse and worse as time went on…. WAIT! The aching was no where near not hurting… But it was gradually dying down. That meant she was coming back! I bolted to a sitting position and focused on the splitting in my chest. Yes, yes, YES! I felt like exploding from happiness. No pun intended. Everyone came over.

"Collin? What is it?" Emily asked gently, as though talking to a kindergartner having a tantrum. I realized with embarrassment that that was how everyone had been talking to me for the past five hours. I sighed and shook my head. My voice was scratchy and thick.

"She's coming back. I can feel it. But she was so angry, what would…." I trailed off.

"THE CULLEN'S, JAKE, AND SETH ARE COMING! I DON'T KNOW WHY, THEY SAID THEY WOULD EXPLAIN IT WHEN THEY GOT HERE!" Paul screamed coming in. Why he decided he should scream I don't know. But the Cullen's. Hmm, I wonder what they did to make Angie come back.

**Emily POV**

I looked and Collin and was shocked. He was sitting bolt upright, a blissful expression on his face. We rushed over. "Collin? What is it?" I asked him carefully, he looked like someone slapped him whenever anyone talked before, so I wanted to make sure.

"She's coming back. I can feel it. But she was so angry, what would…." He trailed off. We heard a loud banging sound and heavy footsteps.

"THE CULLEN'S, JAKE, AND SETH ARE COMING! I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY SAID THEY WOULD EXPLAIN IT WHEN THEY GOT HERE!" Paul screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Really Paul? You had to yell at the highest level your voice would go?" I fumed. "I think I'm going to go deaf." I hissed. But then I really understood what he said and my mouth fell open. This meant something bad was going to happen.

**Angie POV**

My legs were _so_ sore. I could barley keep up, but at last we were at Emily's. I was a little embarrassed of my outburst and words. I was tired of everything, but that gave me no excuse to say those things to Collin because none of it was true. I loved Collin with all of my heart and being and he could be overbearing, but it was just because he cared about me. Edward glanced at me and I had a pang of annoyance. I wanted my thoughts to be private. He sighed and looked apologetically at me. I tried to pump my legs harder but they were too raw. We were just in front of the house and I stopped. I really wish I would've taken the time to take off my clothes before phasing Ugh. There was a stampede and a horde of boys came running from the house to me, followed by the girls.

"ANGIE! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" Sam yelled angrily. I ignored him. Suddenly, even though I was a wolf, Collin swept me up and hugged me to his chest. I let out a breath and struggled to get out. I was still irritated with everyone and angry that I had to come home. He let go with a hurt look on his face. I stiffly backed up and glared at the ground.

"Ah, come on Angie! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me." He begged. I sighed and pressed my head into his chest. But I still hadn't totally forgiven him. He ran his fingers through my hair and I melted. God that felt god! Edward interjected.

"Alright, I'm sorry for interrupting, but this is really important." Edward said anxiously. Everyone turned to face him, waiting for him to tell them exactly what is so important.

"Alice had a vision. A bad one. When the Volturri came almost a year ago, news of our family, and yours, traveled fast. Three vampires, two male and one female, decided it would be interesting to have… You as _pets_." My automatic reaction was a snarl, as was everybody else's. He continued. "They knew we would fight back, so they are trying to kill us first. They of course do not know of our family's talents. They are doing the same thing in Seattle as Victoria did." He continued. Victoria? Who was Victoria? Some people were phasing to wolves to explain things to me. Paul showed me a battle that had taken place and its reason. I gasped with shock. They didn't tell me _anything_ at all. Jared smirked at that.

_You're too annoying to tell anything._

_Shut it, Jerk. _I snapped back. He let out a laugh/bark, and then got serious. This was bad, very bad.

"We think the first male wad blond, his name was Stephan, the second was a black man with black hair, his name was Winslow. The third was a blond named Jenifer. She's only been a vampire for fifty years, but she is the leader of the coven and is very powerful." Edward finished. Everyone was silent.

"So, when's the fight?" Quil asked. I panicked for a fraction of a second, I didn't know how to fight, but they would teach me. Paul and Jared were starting to protest my thoughts but Alice interrupted.

"We'll need as many people as possible. Jenifer and Stephan are mates, the only reason Winslow is with them is because he has a very special gift. When he teaches his… Students catch on very well. They'll be little more experienced newborns. They aren't just a distraction this time." Alice stated firmly and I felt like rubbing it in everybody's faces. Alice pressed her lips together. I wanted to talk. I wish I had something to wear.

"Angie needs some clothes." Edward spoke up for me and I sent him a grateful glance. Emily rushed in the house and returned with a pair of jeans and a loose red t-shirt. I disappeared into the trees and returned an instant later. I saw Collin's face. It was like he had just won a million dollars when he saw me. He picked me up and spun me around and I couldn't help but laugh. I got angry with myself. No, Angie. Stay angry. I ordered myself. Edward raised an eyebrow. I tried to ignore him. Bella moved forward.

"She doesn't know about my gift either. She has a power much like Zafrina's. I think she is relying largely on that, and of course I can block it." She had a proud look on her face.

"You can get some sleep; we'll be at our house. We're going to be here around…. Ten? I think Jake and Seth will be staying with you though." Bella continued. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. We went into the house, and then everybody rounded on me.

"Now, Missy. I think we need to have a talk." Emily stated, firmly planting her feet and putting her hands on her hips. Oh shit.

**Collin POV**

I was filled with pure joy. She was right next to me. She was right beside me, safe and healthy and beautiful. She was still stubborn old Angie. I watched as Emily started to chew her out.

"WHAT were you thinking? Do you know how sick with worry everybody was? Do you know how scared Collin was? He was lying on the floor the whole entire time; he couldn't walk, or even talk Angie! I wish I could ground you or something because-" Sam cut her off.

"Oh yes, you can ground her Emily. It was childish of her to just run off." He said crossing his arms. Angie's mouth fell open.

"Sam! You can't do that! I couldn't do anything else! Everything was, was suffocating me! I had to get out, even for just a few hours." She protested. He glared at her. Angie shut her mouth and stared at her hands.

"This is exactly why I ran." She whispered and got up to leave.

**Okay, so when the wonderful people review, tell me if you expected it to be the Cullens or not. Also, PLEASE visit my profile and vote on the poll there, please? Also, REVIEW!**

**The next chapter might not be up for w while(Notice I typed MIGHT) because I have a major English report due soon and ****also because it will be pretty long. Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories are the best things on the entire internet, I am so serious. She has the biggest imagination ever! **


	12. Powerful Coven

**HEY PEOPLE! How is everyone doing out there? Because I am doing just great because there is TWENTY-FOUR days of school left! Yeah! I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but the words just flew out of my head. But I can't write much more today because my father is threatening to kick me off the computer for a week if I don't get off soon. Okay, I just got a hit from Indonesia, but that was for my one-shot, Charlie's Death. Please check it out! And also one from Slovakia, but that was for Charlie's Death too. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! I don't own anything. Also the first part of this chapter doesn't really have much to do with Angie or anybody, it's told from Jenifer, or Winslow's POV. They are two of the three dangerous vampires.**

**Chapter Twelve – The Most Powerful Coven **

**Winslow POV**

I know that she doesn't want me here, not really. And I know that Stephen really, really doesn't want me here. But I want to be here, be with _her_. I want to be with Jenifer, she doesn't know, but I love her. And it kills me to watch her flirt or kiss or do whatever with Stephen. I hate him. I taught them both to have amazing self-control, and now I have to bite and teach new vampires to have great self-control. I smelt a pretty good scent, kind of like a pastry. I followed it. The girl turned into an alley. I ran as fast as I could and picked her up. I ran to a dark, secluded spot. She trembled with fear.

"Who are you?" She whispered. I laughed, I hated to be so cruel but I needed it to make the plan work.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I said bending down to come face to face with her. Her smell was so good, I could hardly stand it.

"I'm Lynn." She said in a strangled voice.

'And I'm Winslow." I answered her, my voice a soft purr. "And I'm going to change you into a vampire." Before she could fit a word in I had bitten her, it took all the concentration of my body to pull away. Her screams filled the air and I clamped my hand over her mouth.

**Jennifer**

Twenty-seven. That is how many vampires we have. Only three more and we can begin the battle! Winslow would take care of the other three tonight. And then, she and Stephen could get rid of Winslow and let him deal with whatever of the newborns were left. It would all be too easy. And taking over those…. Those dogs, that would be even easier. When I first heard of it, I immediately started to have daydreams of the possibilities. And then I found Winslow and it all just fit. I planned thoroughly and completely, how could I fail? With our large number of vampires and their small amount? They wouldn't even see it coming. I giggled imagining their faces. Stephen yanked me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine. I fell into it very fastly. I pulled off his clothes and he pulled off mine. My legs hooked around his waist and his tongue ran up and down my neck and I planted kisses all around his face. His hands traced my back and my left leg while I traced his…. Never mind. His hair was clamped tightly in my hand. Our lips met and our tongues intertwined, the rest was amazing. I can't even describe it. **(The sex scene is a little short I know, but I have my parents in the other room and if they wandered by and read this I wouldn't be on the internet for a very long time!) **

_----------------------------------------------------Three Hours Later---------------------------------------------------_

We both knew Winslow would be back soon, so grudgingly we put some clothes on. I batted my eyelashes, practicing for when he would come in. Stephen started to grumble gibberish words under his breath. He hated Winslow, mostly because in order for the plans to work, I had to pretend to like him. Ugh. He had nothing on Stephen.

"Jenifer. I have gotten three new ones and put them in the garage. I will monitor them until they change." Winslow said, coming in and kissing my hand. I giggled and gave him a praising gaze.

"Oh, Winslow! That is so wonderful! What are their names?" I gushed. He sighed affectionately and caressed my hand.

"There are two girls, Lynn and Millie. And one boy, Reese." He answered back shyly. I giggled again. Oh, I am so disgusted.

"I hate for you to leave, but can you please, _please_ go watch our…. Our soldiers?" He nodded, dazed and left. Stephen turned to me, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Oh don't worry; you are the only vampire for me. I'm only doing this because if we succeed with this, apart from the Volturri, we'll be the most powerful coven ever!" She cackled, beginning to gnaw on his neck and unzip his pants.

**Angie POV**

I sat on my bed, head propped up by my hand. I stared at the ceiling. Sam had been in full Alpha mode, loud and clear. _You will NOT come out of your room unless it is for meals, the bathroom, or when you have to go to training for the battle._ I shuddered remembering the horrendous fight me and Collin had had over me being in the battle.

_Flashback *Shudder*_

"_YOU CANNOTT GO IN THE BATTLE! You're thirteen, what if you get hurt?" Collin screamed._

"_EXACTLY COLLIN! I'M THIRTEEN! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GO! I know you love me and all, but if you really loved me, I mean __really__ loved me, then you would let me fight!" I had yelled back._

"_Angie, I can't. There's a chance of you getting hurt. A big one. And you just can't."_

_"The fight is for my freedom Collin. I know there are a lot of people to fight already, but this is for something that is very important to me." I whispered._

_"Fine. But you have to stay near me." He whispered back, looking like someone had been trying to kill him._

_End of Flashback _

There had been many arguments about this before, but this was the only that had made any progress. I brushed my hand through my now short hair. I wished I hadn't cut it, and am at the same time glad. It's very useful when I'm a wolf, but I love my hair long.

"Hey Hun, need some company?" Collin asked poking his head through the door with a half smile. I nodded and sighed.

"Look, Collin. I'm sorry. But it was something I needed to do. Could you please talk to Sam?" I begged, clasping my hands together. He swept me into his arms, while chuckling.

"Sorry, but I think maybe you should stay in your room for a bit, besides, it's only for three more days." He joked. I glared at him, but then decided on a different tactic. I pushed out my lips and made myself look undeniably sad. His breath caught.

"_Please_?" I whimpered.

"I'll speak to him." I giggled and through my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much Collin. You are the best ever." I heard the door open and close and someone climbing the stairs. Leah entered my room and I smiled at her.

"I'll be picking you up at eleven for training." She told me sitting on the bed. I closed my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Okay, I get what you're trying to do. You're trying to bore me to death." I said. They both sighed.

"Angie, you didn't see how worried we were. Especially the girls, Collin, Quil, and me. We love you Angie and we just care. So stop acting so immature about everything." Leah stated angrily. I started to shake.

"I am NOT being immature about all of this! You guys are just…. Just so irritating sometimes! I hate it!" I screamed back. I furrowed my brow trying to calm myself. I didn't want to phase in my room, I would probably break everything.

"Yes Angie, you are being childish about this whole situation! About every situation! All you seem to do is run from your problems!" Leah said throwing her hands in the air. I moved to the door, I wouldn't be able to calm down. Sam's order reverberated in my head and I stopped walking. Whenever I moved a step closer I gasped with pain, it was like I had a stinging in my head. Oh great, I would destroy my room. I felt a quick burst of pain and I heard a shredding sound. I shook my head and felt voices flooding my head.

_Whoa! Angie…. Oh Angie. _Jared thought with surprise. It's Leah's fault, why do they have to scold me? Okay so this was my fault too, but still.

"Aww crap Angie!" Collin exclaimed and I looked over the damage. My bed was in pieces, and the clothes on the floor were ruined, which was three and a half quarters of my wardrobe. And with glee, I realized my thongs had been salvaged. Oh shit!

_You're happy the thongs were s-saved? Oh my God, I think I'll tell everybody about this! _Quil said shaking with laughter. I sighed and pointed my snout to the door, indicating for them to let me change. Everybody was still laughing. I calmed myself with the thought of swimming, my favorite sport, and felt my bare feet on the soft carpet of my bedroom floor. I sorted through my clothes and had to settle for a pair of jeans, which I hadn't worn I two moths, and a green tank top that was slightly torn.

"Kay, I'm good!" I called through the door. They both entered with a disapproving gaze.

"Why didn't you go outside, it would have saved your clothes and bed?" Leah asked slightly amused. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"Sam said I could only leave the room for the bathroom, meals, and training." I replied icily. "So I couldn't leave." She sighed.

"Lee, maybe you should go. I don't think Angie wants any visitors besides me right now." Collin said and I felt immensely grateful to him. Shaking her head she left, swearing under her breath.

"I'm sorry Collin. But she made me _really _angry." I apologized. He looked me over, as though contemplating something.

"Angie, it's alright. I love you." I was shocked. I didn't know why he said it at this moment. Finally, I managed a shaky smile.

"I love you, Collin." We had only ever said it one other time. We didn't really express our feelings toward one another, we just _knew_. I looked at my hands through my lashes, Collin knelt by my side.

"Angie, I know you don't want to, but we have to make a compromise out of this." He said, I tried to ignore but decided against it.

"What compromise? Because it seems to me all you can do is make me want to run! I can't stand the…. The over protectiveness. You don't get it at all! I want to do exciting things, not be shielded!" He started to shake a bit so I backed up and waited for him to calm down.

"Ang, maybe you could go on patrol…. If I was going the same time as you and you were near me." He said through his teeth. My hopes soared.

"Collin! Really Collin! Oh my God!" I was jumping up and down. He nodded slowly.

"Now, you'd better get some sleep. On top of everything you have school tomorrow. He frowned when he saw my bed. Crap. "Angie!" He groaned. I picked out some blankets and made a bed on the floor. He sat on it before I could and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest and drifted to sleep.

_--------------------------------------------------------Eleven--------------------------------------------------------------_

I was having a nightmare. Smoke filled the air and everything stank of burning rubber, but I knew it was burning leech. I was twisting and turning, trying to find something. Where was it? I saw a body in the distance and I ran to it. I turned it over to find Collin's blank eyes. I heard no heartbeat. "COLLIN! NOOOO!" I screamed with fear, I saw three unfamiliar vampires cackling in the distance.

"Angie! It's alright! It's okay!" Leah said turning up and trying to pry me off His body. I clung to him, being stubborn as usual. My anger boiled over.

"It's not okay! He's gone! Dead! Gone! DEAD!" I screeched. Leah shook me hard and I woke panting. I whimpered and crawled into a ball. Leah was looking at me with a scared expression.

"Angie? Are you alright?" She whispered. I could only manage a meager nod. "Ang? We have to leave now. Unless you would prefer not being in the battle." She was teasing, I knew, but it still came out thick with concern. I sat up and realized I still had my clothes on. Good, then I wouldn't have to change. I slipped out the door by Leah and quickly undressed. I phased just as quickly and shook myself. The nightmare was still haunting me. It scared me too. I realized with dismay that all the Pack members, including Collin, had phased.

_Angie I- _Collin started to say.

_I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine. _I insisted. I ran to the place where they were training us.

"Hey, I know you guys have already been through this, but it's necessary for the newer wolves. Especially Angie." Edward said. "It's necessary for Bella too." He added as an afterthought. She snorted from behind him. He turned to her and cupped her face gently; he gave her a kiss that would make you want to slap yourself for witnessing such a private moment. Some people cleared their throats and Collin blocked them from my sight. I giggled a bit. They began. It was really cool watching them fight, weaving and ducking too fast for human eyes. All too soon they were done; she was hardly tired at all. **(I know I didn't really include any interesting stuff, but I'm really lazy today and I didn't feel like doing anything like that! Sorry!) **

"That's pretty much it. Alice says they'll attack on Saturday, so we _must _be ready by then. The odds are with us, so we won't have too many issues. Get all the sleep you can." Edward said, and with that, everyone left to go home.

_-----------------------------------------------------Next Morning--------------------------------------------------------_

I dragged myself own the stairs, going as slow as I could. Embry was already sitting there. "Em, do I have to go to school?" I asked though I knew the answer. He nodded without looking at me. I sighed and prepared myself some eggs and toast. They got done and I guzzled them down. I placed my dishes in the sink and got my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and went out the door. I sprinted to school so I wouldn't be late. But of course I was. I skidded into English class three minutes before the bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Remington, glared at me strongly.

"It's wonderful you've decided to join us Ms. Call. Please take your seat." She said sharply. I sighed and sat down on the table with Marla and Lola. They edged away from me glaring. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the morning, just kind of drifted through me. Finally it was lunch and I whisked over to the table Collin, Brady, Embry, Cassie, and Quil were sitting at. I gobbled down the meager food the cafeteria gave away and avoided everyone's eye contact.

"So, how was your morning?" Embry prodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Same as every other morning. People whisper and point and say I'm doing drugs, or taking steroids, or whatever," I replied. They sighed. "I know, I know. It's the same for all of you, except Cassie. You have even worse than me-" I was interrupted by a cocky looking eight grader coming up to the table. He smiled at me.

"Hey Angie. Could I talk to you outside?" He asked, I remembered vaguely that his name was Mitchell. I looked at Collin and Embry confused. They looked at each other, looked back at me, then shrugged.

"Umm, sure?" I answered and followed him.

"I just wanted to say that you're tough. I know that you're not doing drugs or whatever else that people are saying about you, I think you're kind of pretty. And… I was wondering if you would want to go out with me?" He said the last line quickly and I was stunned. Why would he want to go out with me? It was silent for some time and his face fell, his shoulders slumped. He started to walk away. I held out my arm.

"Wait!" I called. If I said yes, would that be betraying Collin? I mean, I was sure he had been dating other girls, so could he blame _me_ if I dated other _guys_? I noticed Mitch was handsome. He was 'pale' faced with blond hair and blue eyes. I took a deep breath and slowly nodded. He beamed. "Alright, but I have to be back by nine. I have something going on tonight. We could go to a movie or something." I couldn't believe I had just agreed to this! But he was cute. He nodded eagerly.

"Okay I'll call you later!" He said. I gave it to him and he smiled at me. I realized that we were far away from the school enough that no wolf would be able to hear us. I sighed with immense relief. No one would have let me say yes, so I should have known. They would have shown up with some fake plan that had and taken me away. I slowly made my way back to the cafeteria.

_---------------------------------------------------Five O'clock------------------------------------------------------------_

I had made it home before anybody and called Mitch. He and his brother were going to pick me up at six thirty and he would drop us off. He would be back to get us at around eight forty five. I was planning to tell Embry and Collin ay six twenty nine. I swallowed nervously as they came in the house accompanied by Paul, Rachel, Quil, and Claire. I played with a strand of my hair.

"Angie! What's wrong? Is it something Mitch said to you?" He asked concerned. I laughed. Hell yeah it was.

"Nothing is the fu-ricken matter with me Collin." I replied annoyance thick is my voice, remembering that Claire was right there and Quil didn't like people swearing in front of her. They all raised an eyebrow.

"Of course nothing is wrong with you Angie. Now come on, we'll bug you till you tell us!" Embry prodded. I might as well get it over with now. I took a deep breath.

"So you know M-Mitch?" I asked shakily. They all nodded, Collin already looked angry, great. "He asked me out, and I said yes." It was like I pressed the pause button on a remote. Everyone's mouth's dropped open and no body moved. I didn't even move. Not for thirty minutes straight, I counted.

"Absolutely not." Collin finally spoke up. I raised my eyebrows at him. I wouldn't use yelling words this time, I would remain calm.

"You can't control me Collin. And don't you _dare_ try. I've had enough of it. I'm going out with him. Besides, it's not like it's going to be for a long time. I'm going to end up with you eventually." I told him calmly and walked out of the room. **(I know , I know. That's not Angie at all, right? Well this is the first sign that she's growing up. But don't worry; she's going lose her temper **_**loads**_** of other times!) **

_---------------------------------------------------------Six Thirty----------------------------------------------------------_

I had a pair of regular jeans on and a nicer-ish green silk shirt with a gold belt. I borrowed a pair of heels from my mom. Collin and Embry were sitting on the couch, the same sullen expression on their faces and their arms crossed across their chests. I drummed my fingers on my leg impatiently. Embry rolled his eyes. I watched them closely; they both got really tense as I heard a car drive onto the driveway and with shock I realized that _I_ was actually excited about a first _date._ Oh God! I couldn't believe it! I walked slowly to the door and opened it to find Mitch smiling. Embry and Collin walked up behind me and glowered at Mitch. I realized Mitch was afraid of them! How could anyone be afraid of those wimps? They did tower over him, and were heavily muscled, and everybody thought they were doing drugs, but still. We arrived at the movie theater. I didn't really pay attention to the movie, all I could think of was Mitch's arm around my shoulders, and how it was _wrong._ It didn't give off warmth like it should have. The movie seemed to end quickly and we were back at my house. We smiled at each other when we got to the porch.

"I had a really great time." I said, it wasn't completely true, but it wasn't untrue either. He grinned back at me. And before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. I kissed him back, I didn't know why, but I did. It didn't feel right. Hus lips were too cold, too thin. The door was torn to show Embry and Collin, a furious look on both their faces. Mitch left as fast as he could. I was relieved his was over, I should never had said yes. I held up a hand before either of them could say anything.

"Trust me, it wasn't very enjoyable. I think I'll just wait for Collin." I said going up to my room. They both looked a little surprised.

"Really?" Collin asked. I only nodded. It looked like he was getting a million pancakes, which were his favorite food.

**HEY! Okay so what do you think? Is it good? Bad?** **Horrible? I know I've been a little lazy with the writing in this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Okay, I'm really dumb, but I was wondering what OC meant, cause I have no idea. Thanks to anyone who answers or reviews!**

**You really need to check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories, they always make my day! **

**Also, I would like to thank confesspluto, who unintentionally helps out with my stories and answers and reviews to everything honestly. Thanks, you rock!**

**PLEASE check out and review my one-shots, Charlie's Death, which is Bella's reaction when Alice has a vision of Charlie dying, and Waiting For the Wolves, which is Kim and Emily's feelings when they were waiting for the wolves to get back from the battle in BD. **

**PLEASE check out my profile and vote on the pole on whether I should right a Brady/Alyssa or a Cassie/Embry story first. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Just got some hits from Uruguay and one from Italy.**

**Also, I know it's kind of weird, combining a life-threatening situation and a high school romance type thing sort-of, but that's me! **


	13. The Battle Part One

**Hello! I spoil you guys, two chapters in two days; it's a good thing I left my notebook at school! So I have decided that I am not an author that is afraid to kill anyone to please her readers. That's all I'm gonna say. So anyway, I can't remember if I already said I got a hit from Germany or not, but I did! I also got a hit from Hong Kong! You have to check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories, they make my day, even when it snows in April! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**And I would like to make a HUGE shout out to confesspluto and littlefoot1394 whose reviews help me with my story and are honest! They rock! **

**I made it over forty reviews, and my goal is seventy! **

**As my drunk aunt ounce said to a cop when she was driving her truck with me in the back: I don' own **_**nothing! **_

**Chapter Thirteen – The Battle Part One**

I woke up on Saturday with apprehension crawling over every edge of my body. I started to ease out and realized I had a major backache. Probably from sleeping on the floor for the past six days. Sighing I stretched and pulled on a pair of jeans I'd been wearing for the last three days and a yellow t-shirt with the words 'Wolves Rock' on it. Okay, don't say that's stupid because Collin gave me it for an extra birthday present and I like it…. I trudged down the stairs; Alice's visions had become clear. They would be here at twelve. Exactly twelve. We would eat breakfast quickly and come immediately to the field where the fight would take place. As usual, Embry and Collin were downstairs; I made myself busy banging pans together and preparing pancakes and eggs. I would treat them today because.... I dropped everything. I couldn't believe I just realized that this battle might end the life of somebody I loved. My heart seemed to break in two. I had now knew why Collin didn't want me to be near the battle.

"Angie, what's wrong?" He asked in a panic. I threw my arms around him. For the first time in my wolfy life, I couldn't eat. Embry and Collin didn't eat either. Cassie, Rachel, Kim, Claire, and Alyssa were spending the day at Emily's. Alyssa fit in nicely with the Pack and she was pretty nice. We stripped and sped through the trees. The only people that anyone could think of was each other and their families. We arrived and Jasper was sorting people in defensive lines, knowing peoples weaknesses and strengths. He assorted them into five categories, very front, very back, hidden in the trees, the left, and the right. Collin was put in the left spot with Emmett, Bella, Jake, and Renesmee. I was in the very back part with Renesmee. I took a peak at the watch Nessie was wearing (why she was wearing a watch puzzled me) and saw it was eleven fifty eight. WHAT?! We had two minutes till…. Till I don't even know what. Fear overflowed me. Collin whimpered reassuringly. I took a deep breath. This would be easy; no one would get a bruise. No one at all. I heard footsteps. They weren't in synchronism, the opposite actually. We began to see dust swirling around as they approached. We began to count. Thirty-three. And thirty of them were newborns. This would be easy.

Sam through back his head and let out a long, loud howl before we charged. I saw Emmett stand in front of Bella with a protective stance. I pumped my legs towards a small female. I circled her, my eyes narrowing in concentration. I hissed and dodged her fist to take out a chunk of her leg. She snarled and swiped at me again. I caught her hand in my mouth and tore it off. She screamed yet again and I grinned. Maybe this was all too easy. I heard someone advancing me form behind and ducked out of the way. The brown-haired male missed me by inches and hit the female against the side of her face. They got into a fight of their own and I checked off two leeches in my head. I noticed three vampires in a tree watching this go down with angry expressions. Smoke started to fill the air, yet there were many more. I veered to the left as a fist almost crunched my leg. He gave me a kick in the stomach. I let out a cry of pain, but it ceased soon. I pretended to limp out of the way and then rounded and tore off his head in a quick movement. I threw it into the burning pile. I bared my teeth and ripped the rest of him to shreds. With pride I looked over what I had accomplished, and turned to a new leech with my name on it.

**Collin POV**

My mind never strayed too far from her, it never did. But I was concentrating on the thing I needed to do too. A black female and I circled each other, our teeth bared. I let a slow growl ease from my throat. Finally, she ran to me with a menacing war cry. I took out a good part of her shoulder and she hissed with anger. I took off her arm too and pretty soon her leg, and finally her head. I threw the bits into the burning pile. Suddenly, like a sun setting, there was silence. A hush that settled over the entire field. I looked to where everyone else was looking. We saw a black male, and a blond male and female. They were all furious. I knew their names from Alice.

"HOW! How could you have defeated? How could you have known?" Jenifer demanded. Everyone laughed, but it wasn't a 'ha' laugh, more like a 'you don't know?' nervous laugh. She hissed angrily. We charged them. They were no match for us of course and I barley got in a good bite. Suddenly, Jenifer broke free. She grabbed a wolf and bit into him. We were undeniably, horribly angry. We crowded over her, more terrifying than ever. She got a nervous look on her face.

"Go ahead then, kill me. I've killed one of you, know you kill me." She jeered. We let out a snarl together and tore her to bits. I threw her left foot into the fire and spit out a shower of sparks.

**Angie POV**

I took out her right shoulder and was unsatisfied. We did not know who she had killed. I couldn't think of the possibility of it being Collin. I cowered with fear at the thought. We stood around the smelly fire for a moment, afraid to see which of our brothers, or sister, we lost. I was the first to turn and see…. Rickie. Rickie had been killed. My breath caught with unpleasant surprise. I felt guilty, for not liking him. And also, for being relieved. I was glad it wasn't Collin or Embry or Leah or Quil. I was a horrible person for thinking those things, but they were true, honest feelings. Amanda rushed to him, sobs and sorrow filling her whole being. To her, it was only them. Sam carefully walked up to her and tried to get her off Rickie's naked body. I felt tears welling up. I couldn't believe one of our Pack was really gone. She squeezed him so tightly that I thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets. Amanda's sobs filled the air along with everyone else's silent tears. They bubbled over and I almost let out a sob myself. I remembered the few times I actually got the courage to talk to him. He was so strange, but all of his words had to have had some kind of meaning, even if he was the only one to understand that meaning. Amanda had phased, and was now sitting there nude.

"Rickie, I love you. You are strange, but I love you. When everybody saw through you, I looked deep inside. I will always love you." Amanda sobbed.

"Why are his clothes off?" Paul whispered. We all had phased into humans by then and were shedding silent tears. Everyone had no answer for him. Except me.

"Well, when we're happy or at peace, we phase into humans. I think that when you die, when your heartbeat gets slower and slower and you're existence starts to fade, you're truly happy and well. At least, I'd like to think that." I cocked my head to the side. Collin looked at me in admiration.

"You think such beautiful thoughts Angie." He whispered. I managed a small smile. We would have to break the news to his parents and Emily. Emily was so sweet and caring and thought herself a mother to all of us, including Rickie. I moved to Collin and put my arms around his waist.

"I love you Collin." I whispered, it was muffled because my face was pressed into his chest, but he understood.

"I love you. I need you more than the air we breathe." He said to me. I squeezed him tighter. We saw the Cullen's approach us and looked at them confused. Why would they interrupt such a private pack moment? Jasper was no where in sight. Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Guys, we've found two more bodies. Two more dead, wolf bodies." He whispered gently. A million thoughts raced through my head. What other brothers had we lost?

**Yet ANOTHER cliffhanger! I am just evil, aren't I? Okay, when you review guess who I killed. Oh God, that sounds terrible, but oh well. I'll tell you if you got it right if you want. I got mad at myself for killing someone, actually. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also, you must check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories. They are the best things EVER! PLEASE check out my profile and vote on the poll, also you might want to check out my one-shots, because I worked really hard on them and they're pretty good. PLEASE! **


	14. The Battle Part Two

**Hello! ******** Thank you SO much for all the reviews! They rock! Okay, all I'm asking for is four reviews per chapter. Ounce I get that I'll update, okay? I would like to thank Swimming Cutie xoxo, Confesspluto, and littlefoot1394 for reviewing every chapter! Also Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories are great, seriously. Check them out! PLEASE check out another story I just published. It's a Jane and Alec one called Wrong. **

**As my aunt said to my uncle when he found her purple thong: I swear I don't own that! It's somebody else's!**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Battle Part Two**

My blood raced. My heartbeat pounded in my ears as I ran behind Edward towards the bodies of the dead. _Dead._ All I knew was it wasn't Collin or Embry or Amanda or Sam or Paul. I didn't pay attention to anyone else. Please don't be Quil or Leah or Jared. Finally we arrived. The first body I saw was lying face up. He was Brady. Collin fell to his knees, sobbing. Brady was his best friend. My heart opened up. Poor Alyssa. We looked to the next body and the world stopped. Everyone was shocked. The second wolf had always been so tough, so…. So ready. Leah. I ran to her and hugged her. I cried into her chest. I couldn't stop, I heard Collin continuously crying into Brady, but all I thought was Leah. When I had had my bad dream she was there to comfort me and be concerned, I loved her. She was my sister and I loved her. Pretty soon it was dark. The Cullen's had gone to their house. I was still sobbing. It felt like my heart had been stabbed. Three, this fight had killed three wolves. Sam spoke carefully; we realized that he and several others had been weeping too.

"Guys, the girls are probably getting very worried. We have to bring back their bodies." I dressed Leah with the clothes still tied to her leg and lifted her into m arms. I wouldn't let anyone else carry her. Collin carried back Brady and Sam carried Rickie. Sam had a look of immense guilt on his face. He was a good Alpha; he probably felt that he could have prevented the deaths of these people. Rickie was just fourteen, Brady sixteen, and Leah twenty-two. They died heroes. I let my breath slip out and in quickly, I needed to stop crying. We arrived at Emily's and the girls came to the porch. Their faces crumbled.

"W-who d-died?" Emily whispered. Sam hung his head and first laid down Rickie, their faces contorted and tears slipped out. I laid down Leah and Emily gasped. "Leah! Oh Leah!" She shrieked and sobbed loudly on her. Alyssa was looking around wildly, my heart broke for her.

"Brady? Where's Brady?" She asked. Collin, with tears still streaked across his face, stepped forward. We watched her face. Panic, hurt, pain, desperation, more pain, shock, and an expression so filled with pain and hurt, we couldn't look. She ran to him. "Brady! You promised Brady! You promised you wouldn't even g-get a scratch! Brady you have to come back!" She screamed into his face. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Please Brady! Please come back to me!" She didn't say anything else, just silently cried by her love's chest. I knew, that would be me, if Collin had died. I shuddered at the thought. No one dared move her, most of us knew that the bond between imprints and knew, we wouldn't be happy ever again if we lost the other. The wolf would kill himself. I swallowed.

"Collin. I think we should go." I whispered. He tore his eyes away from his lifeless best friend and his love and nodded numbly. Everyone mumbled words of their leaving too. I was still in shock. I think everyone was. They had been through two other situations like this, one triple more dangerous than the others, yet now with more people than ever, some died. I felt like a used rag doll. Deflated, used, and limp. My tears had ceased a while ago, now I was overcome with grief. I know it was silly to be sad, in some people's point of views, but I didn't care. They were my brothers and sister. And despite Rickie's weirdness, I loved them all. I dragged my feet up the stairs and dropped myself to the floor. I was dead tired and just wanted to close my eyes and have this nightmare end. So I did.

_-----------------------------------------------------Next Morning--------------------------------------------------------_

I woke bleary and tried to recall what had made me so tired and sad. Then it struck me. My breath inclined and for the first time in six years, bent my head down and cried. Well actually, yesterday had been the first time in six years. I couldn't help it. To think I had been so looking forward to this! Ha! I sobbed harder. A pair of arms wrapped around me and held me close. Collin smiled at me. But it was in a dead sort of way. I hugged him tight.

"I know he was your best friend Collin. I'm sorry." I whispered my voice crackling. He sighed and rubbed my back.

"Thanks. I know this'll sound bad, but if someone had to die, I wish it would've been someone else. I use to listen to him go on and on about Alyssa. And then he would listen to me go on and on about you." He laughed ruefully. I squeezed him and we lay there together. Finally, our rumbling stomachs got us to sit up and numbly go down the stairs. I hooked up the toaster with four places to hold bread and put some in. I decided to make bacon, which I hadn't made in while. I sucked in as Embry and Cassie came down, both looking haphazard. She must've spent the night. I nodded at them briefly and continued with the food. Cassie's shoulders slumped as she sat down.

"I always liked Leah. You and me, Angie. We were the only ones, I think. She was a great girl." Cassie whispered. Embry and Collin just looked into space, as I would have if I didn't have to cook. Losing a fellow wolf was something nobody could quite wrap their heads around. My hands shook as I placed the toast on a plate and put more in. I ducked my head and squeezed my eyes shut, I could suppress my tears no monger.

**Alright, I'm sorry the last two chapters have been a little short, but I didn't have much to say for theses chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! Also, you have to check out my other story, Wrong! Please? I'll post as fast as I can! This is a little random, but is Disney turning into Dumb channel central or what? Sorry, I just had to say that. Okay, I want you to answer some questions when you review please **

**Do you think that I shouldn't have killed off Brady or Leah?**

**Do you think I should write an imprint story for all wolves, the ones on my poll first of course! And not more than two at ounce. **

**I was wondering if I should write a short chapter about Collin and Angie's relationship between every birthday. Please answer! **


	15. Emily's Surprise

**Hello! Here's the usual: Check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories! They are awesome! PLEASE read my other story Wrong. You simply MUST read my one-shot Waiting for the Wolves. This is a short too, but I'm experiencing writers block, so ya… Anyways here ya go! And for anyone who wanted to vote on whether or not I should make a Brady/Alyssa or Cassie/Embry story first, the poll is going to close on Sunday, and so far Brady/Alyssa is winning. So if ya'll are all for Cassie and Embry, you'd better vote quickly!**

**As my cousin said when he found a pack of underwear n his jeans pocket on his fourth date: (That was my work! His girlfriend was a bitch!) I swear, I don't own them!**

**Chapter Fifteen – Emily's Surprise **

I was sitting on my bed, staring absently at my homework. Why did geometry have to be so hard? Did you really need to know how to figure out the circumference of a circle and the area of a trapezoid when you were going to grow up to be a werewolf? Or if you already are a werewolf? I sighed and pushed it aside. I went downstairs and opened the fridge. One thing for when you were a werewolf, you were _always_ hungry. I sorted through the food and picked out some string cheese. I broke off five and chewed on it absentmindedly. I poked my head into the living room and wondered where Collin was. He was usually here every morning for me to cook breakfast for, and then at eleven he would leave, be back by five, and stay until ten. It was six and he wasn't back yet. I, of course, had twelve to four in the night shifts with Quil and Embry. I guess he had to do an extra hour to cover for someone. I fell onto the couch and closed my eyes. Yet another thing about being a wolf, you could sleep at will. Which actually, I liked. The door banged open and there was a loud thumping sound as a werewolf entered the room.

"Hey Angie! Collin is gonna patrol for a couple more hours so he asked if I Claire and me could keep you company. And for your sake, I said yes!" Quil bellowed happily. I rolled my eyes.

"If you would've done something for my sake it would have been dropping Claire off and get your butt outta my house!" I said grinning. I leaned up and gave Claire a tight hug.

"Hey Claire-Bear! How are you doing? Is Quil making you happy?" I demanded snuggling her close. She giggled and nodded.

"Yes! Qwil took me to the beach yesterday! It was so fun! And Keem and Emily took me shopping!" She said clapping her hands. I made a face, I hated to go shopping. I tried to look happy for her sake though.

"That's great Claire! Quil, do you think Emily is going to cook omelets for breakfast tomorrow." I tacked on as an afterthought. Her omelets were the best things ever. He laughed and shrugged.

"We could go there now. I think she's making chocolate cupcakes." My face brightened. Her cupcakes weren't too bad either. Come to think of it, all of her cooking was delicious. I agreed and we went outside to Quil's old truck. It was faded blue and covered in rust. Quil swooped into the backseat where a cars seat was located. He strapped Claire in so tightly and surely that I swore she wouldn't be able to get out. I ducked into the passenger seat and didn't bother to buckle. We were there in less than five minutes and to my great surprise, Quil managed to get Claire out. She squealed and ran to the door; she had turned four and said only a few words with mispronunciation. Quil and Kim were two of them. She banged on the door with her little fist and giggled. I grinned watching her.

"It's Claire! Open the door!" She shrieked. Quil had an adoring gaze on her. I smiled as I realized that she would grow up with him. So well cared for and treasured. It would have been like that for me if Collin had met me and been a wolf sooner. I sprinted up the stairs realizing they had gone in about five minutes ago. I entered and everyone barley nodded at me. Everyone except Paul and Collin were here, I assumed they were on patrol. Louis, Alex, Max, and Jesse were preoccupied with something in the living room and everyone else was in the kitchen. I wandered to the living room and almost threw up when I saw what they were staring at. Amanda and Jill were doing push-ups and they were dressed in short shorts and I tight tank top. It exposed a lot and I don't think the girls were aware of this.

"Boys! Jill, Amanda, stop. _Before_ they start drooling!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes. Their dark skin darkened even more and they ducked their heads. Jared stuck his head in confused. Before he could say anything I interrupted.

"Is Alyssa coming?" I asked him. His expression turned solemn and my heart lurched.

"Oh Angie. We heard her mother and sisters talking. She's been hospitalized for being suicidal." My heart welled and I felt tears poking my eyes. Poor Alyssa, she was so sweet. I wouldn't be able to live without Collin. I sighed and brushed my hand across eyes. I trudged into the kitchen and plopped into a chair, thoroughly disgruntled and saddened by this news. Emily waved a hand in front of my face, she was disgruntled and everyone was looking at me.

"Earth to Angie!" She called. I blinked and shot everyone an apologetic look.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We were saying that Emily and Sam had some exciting news and that they aren't going to tell us what it is until Collin and Paul come back. Everyone was guessing what it was and it is _your_ turn." Quil told me patiently. Emily was beaming with pride, as was Sam. I pried my mind to the conversation we were having.

"Umm, I dunno. I guess…. Maybe you won a coupon for free food at the grocery store for forever? It would certainly be useful." I said, having absolutely no idea. Everyone laughed.

"That would be useful; I'm using up all the money we have on food!" But her eyes were sparkling. I regarded her suspiciously. This was something big. The door banged open and two low, laughing voices filled the air. Rachel's eyes brightened and she bolted into Paul's arms. I clasped Collin's hand and smiled at him affectionately. He returned a more admiring smile and my heart thudded unevenly. I hadn't ever noticed how handsome he was before. **(Don't worry! She's only thirteen, she's developing a crush. It's not in full form yet, though!) **I sighed and let him sit down and settle me in his lap. Everyone turned to Sam and Emily. They were locked in each others gazed. I couched and they tore their eyes away from each others. Emily took a deep breath.

"We're getting married!" She shrieked. Everyone was shocked. It was silent. Cassie jumped from Embry's arms and hugged Emily.

"Oh my God! This is amazing! Finally! I am so happy for you!"She shrieked gaily. I clapped my hands and giggled.

"Yes! This is great! I love weddings!" I said still giggling. I was in complete bliss.

**I hope the shortness of my recent chapters doesn't disappoint you. But I canceled out another chapter and chose to replace it with this. Please review! Also, Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories are the best things ever. You should really, really read them! I read another story where someone calculated the percentage of how many reviews she got in comparison to how many hits she got. Only 3% of my viewers are reviewing! That's horrible! **

**Moving on, please check out my other story and one-shots. Because I think (I hope) that they're pretty good! The next chapter will be short as this, and then they'll get lengthy. It's just that I'm getting ancy for some romance to start happening, and don't worry, it'll happen soon! :-) **


	16. Rachel's Surprise

**Hello! Hmm, the third update in three days! You should reward me with a review! Please? I know the name of this chapter is extremely similar to the other one…. But this surprise is a surprise for everyone…. Including Rachel! Hehe! Anyways, you have to check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories! They are brilliantly thought out and the plots are remarkable! Most of this is in Rachel's POV, but some is in Angie's and even littler is in Paul's. **

**As my uncle said when he was in jail and an officer found a pack of cigarettes in his bed sheets (Don't even ask): It isn't mine!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen – Rachel's Surprise**

**Rachel POV**

I was kneeling on the bathroom floor, waiting. It had been three minutes already…. Only two more to go. Paul and I were only twenty one! This could not be happening! I had always been careful, always. It was only ounce…. We were so caught up in the moment. I watched as the clock read seven twenty three P.M., which meant only one minute to go. I rocked on my knees. My breathing coming shallower and shallower. I hoped Paul wouldn't be home in a while. I wished to get to the doctor. Finally, the clock turned to seven twenty four and I checked the pregnancy test to see…. A positive. I threw up. My hands were shaking as I slipped on my coat and opened the umbrella. I ran through the rain to my car and started it quickly. I drove to Forks Hospital in a rush, gripping the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles turned white.

I pulled into a parking space close to the door and hopped out. I went into the main lobby and smiled at the blond receptionist who was typing furiously on her computer. Her hair was in a tight bun and her lips were covered in a thick layer of bright red lipstick. She smiled half-heartedly back at me and pulled open a drawer with a number of files in it.

"Do you have an appointment, or is this an emergency?" She asked. I took a deep breath and replied sheepishly.

"Emergency." I whispered. **(I decided to skip over most of the appointment because I've never really gone for a doctor's appointment to see if I was pregnant before so I'm not completely sure how it goes down!) **

_--------------------------------------------------One Hour Later---------------------------------------------------------_

I sat on the bed with the white crinkled paper noisily crumpling. I clenched the edge of the bed and bit my lip. The doctor would be coming in any minute now and I was nervous as hell. If I was having a baby…. Well, Dad would kill me for one thing, and Paul…. Paul! My stomach twisted thinking of his reaction. He would go into shock mode when, _if_, I had to tell him. The door opened and the Dr. Wright came in with an apologetic face. Oh God! My eyes began to blink rapidly, holding back tears. My hand flew to my stomach and I stared at it with shock. The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're young. But really, it's amazing. When you hold that little bundle in your arms…. Please for the love of God, don't get an abortion." She said and my mouth fell open. I cradled my stomach and swallowed.

"I would never do anything like that! I think I'm just in shock." I whispered. She nodded approvingly and set down a piece of paper.

"You aren't married are you?" She asked. That made me laugh, I wasn't going to get married in a long time. Even when the…. The _baby_ was here. I was having a baby.

"No, I'm not. But I will be married to him someday. We aren't engaged either though." I added on. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. I left the place quickly and drove home. I had moved in with Paul a month ago and had loved every minute of it. But this I wasn't prepared for. I closed my eyes before turning off the ignition and walking inside. Two hot arms cradled me and a pair of warm lips pressed themselves to my forehead.

"Where were you? I looked everywhere." Paul murmured quietly. Behind him two people laughed.

"You were gone for an hour and a half. After the first fifteen minutes he started to panic, seriously. We were afraid he would die from anxiousness!" Jared said grinning. He had Kim on his lap, who was also smiling. I gave them a shaky smile and settled on my feet.

"Sorry…. I was running errands." He settled me on my feet, waiting for an explanation. Well, might as well get it over with. I took a deep breath.

"Kim, Jared? I don't mean to be rude, but I need to talk to Paul alone. And could you please…. Leave?" They looked at me curiously. I nodded slowly. Kim leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Tell me later, or you'll feel my fist on your nose!" She said hurriedly and rushed out the door. I rolled my eyes as did Paul. Kim was shy, sweet, and quiet, but she was also dramatic. And she made threats until someone told her what was going on.

"Paul-y? Can we sit down?" I asked using my 'sweet' voice and his nickname. If anyone else heard me I would have to kill them. He grinned and plopped down on the couch, I curled up to him. "Paul, do you umm, do you remember about two weeks ago? And how we got really, _really_ into it and we couldn't stop and we had the best time ever and we didn't do anything else and everything?" Crap, he knew something would be wrong since I was rambling.

"Rachel, something is wrong. What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I got up and started to pace. Now he knew something was _seriously_ wrong. He pulled me into his lap again and made me look him in the eyes. "Rachel, I demand you to tell me what's wrong!" He exclaimed. I averted his eyes again and finally came out with it.

"Paul, we got into it so fast I didn't have time to take the pill. I went to the doctor, I'm pregnant." His mouth fell open and he froze, I waited patiently for forty five minutes and then waved my hand in front of his face. "Paul! I demand you say something!" I said using my 'you'd better listen to me or you'll have to deal with an unhappy Rachel!' voice. He blinked and looked at me.

"You're what?" He asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pregnant Paul. And, I'm not getting rid of this baby, even if we're twenty-one. And we're already living together, so it's not as if we'll have to work out anything like that. Plus-" He cut me off.

"Rachel, I'm just in shock. I would never make you get an abortion." He swallowed and sunk into the couch. I sighed with relief and I curled up to him again. I rested one hand on his heart and the other on my stomach. I was having a baby. Holy mother of God!

**Paul POV**

Rachel was having a baby! And I was the father! At least, I'd better be. She had one hand on her stomach…. Her beautiful, flat stomach. Soon to be extended and bug with a child. I was going to be a father. I would never hear the end of it; everyone hadn't even given fatherhood a thought…. And now, of all times? When I was still a werewolf. I wasn't stopping anytime soon either. I sighed, I wasn't ready for this.

**Angie POV**

We were all at Emily's waiting for Paul and Rachel. They had some kind of news they wanted to tell us, we had no idea what their news was. We knew they weren't going to get married. They were _not_ ready for that yet. Plus, I wasn't all that sure they wanted to that much.

"Wonder what this news is." Jared muttered and Kim nodded.

"It's probably why Rachel kicked us out yesterday." She said, everyone was surprised. That didn't seem like something Rachel would do. I drummed my fingers on the table top impatiently. Collin smiled at me, with that breathtaking smile and messy black hair. My heart skipped a beat. I shook my head and scolded myself. _Angie! You're thirteen and he's seventeen! Just wait two or three years! _I looked at the tablecloth instead, picking out the frayed edges and the faded red and blue pattern. The door open and we heard nervous breathing and hurried footsteps rush into the kitchen. For the past two weeks, Paul had been thinking of the taste of waffles, and only that. He was pretty much unbearable to do patrol with and I felt kind of sorry for Collin, who ran with him. I ran my hand through my hair; it was at the same length with my shoulders, black and sleek. Paul sat heavily in a chair and Rachel rocked on her feet.

"Umm guys, can we, umm, tell you something?" She inquired, she looked like she was about to hyperventilate. I moved my hands to urge her to go on. She took another deep breath and proceeded to tell us something very, _very_ shocking.

"I'm pregnant." She said finally, she was smiling, but it was weary, looking us over closely. My mouth fell open. She was _pregnan_t? Holy fuck! We were paralyzed in shock, our mouths agape. We were disrupted by Quil. He fell off his chair laughing like hell and clutching his sides.

"P-Paul – is – g-going to be a _d-dad_?" He asked taking deep breaths. Paul glared at him. Oh my God, Rachel and Paul were going to have a baby!

* * *

**Hey! Okay, I know to some this might be a filler, but it's not, and honestly, the last chapter wasn't meant to be a filler either. Do you think I got the reaction of Paul right? You absolutely NEED to check out Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories, they are the best stories on the internet and she is a truly amazing author!**

**Okay, the poll on my profile is closing tomorrow and Brady/Alyssa is winning! So if you totally want to read the Cassie/Embry story first, you'd better vote! **

**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! I'll admit I'm begging, but it's only because I want to know if people like the story or not, so please?**

**And don't worry, if you think the story is getting boring, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve…. Hehe! I hope you've not given up on the idea of me and extra-long chapters, because the next will be pretty long! So don't get mad! Hope ya can't wait for the next chapter, Embry get's kind of mad at Collin, so there's a hint! **


	17. The Wedding

**Hello! How's everyone doing? I am so excited because it's finally gotten to an average of seventy-five degrees! Yeah! Cause lately, it's been like fifty! You MUST read Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories! They are he absolute best! So back to the story: I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. There are a bunch of different POV's because I felt that it was important to recognize significance of the first imprint wedding. And I think we have the first Angie/Collin moment, no need to worry though. She's still thirteen, though not for long, and I wouldn't write anything like that! Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

**As my little sister said when my father found her pregnancy pills hiding in his bathroom drawer: (trust me, everyone was _not_ shocked. She's not the brightest light bulb on the Christmas tree!) Those are **_**not**_** mine!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – The Wedding**

I was wearing a long, purple dress. It went past my ankles to the floor. My high heels were white and terribly uncomfortable. My dress wasn't a walk in the park either, I didn't practically enjoy skirts. I didn't complain. It was Emily's special day. Her shiny black hair was swept up in an elegant, yet simple bun. The top part had silver decorations and had a hemline of silver too. The bottom looked sort of crinkled, but in a beautiful and purposed way. Her dark skin contrasted perfectly with the white dress and you could hardly notice her scars. That was the last thing on anybody's mind. She looked truly gorgeous. **(Pictures on profile!) **Her bridesmaids were her older younger sister Georgia, who was her maid of honor, me, Rachel, Kim, and Cassie. Claire and Hannah were the flower girls and the ring bearer was Emily's cousin Ron. We couldn't really find anyone else. I sighed and reached my hand to my hair. I loved having it up and out of my eyes. I patted it and made sure no hairs had come out if it. Cassie had expertly weaved and tucked strands in and out, and she was totally going to be a hair dresser. Emily was standing in the middle of the mess, breathing deeply. The wedding started in a half hour and she was getting nervous.

"I don't know if I can do this!" She whispered fearfully. Everyone sighed; Cassie said it happened to everyone on their wedding day.

"Stop it, Emily! You and Sam love each other more than anything else! Nothing else matters! And you guys'll be on your way to the Caribbean soon, where you won't have any interruptions for a whole month!" Rachel scolded. Emily nodded and closed her eyes, hoping to calm herself.

"Oh God! I can't believe this is happening!" She said. Cassie handed her her bouquet of red roses, and pushed her carefully into place. Fifteen minutes! My eyes lightened up excited and I went to my own place. We gathered and heard the music start to play. Claire's bouncing form came out. She flew the flowers in front of her, a joyous expression on her face. She was giggling like crazy and from the front of the church Quil beamed. I took a deep breath and followed the rest of them out. Emily and her brother (Claire's dad) followed behind me, since her father had died. Sam had an amazed look on his face, as though he was looking at the most beautiful women in the world. Which he was. We took the steps up and Emily took her place besides Sam. He carefully lifted her lace vale and smiled at her adoringly. She blushed and turned to the person marrying them. I kind of zoned out during most of it, I was paying more attention to Emily and Sam's happiness as they stood next to each other and beamed. I snapped back to earth when they read their vows. They had written their own.

"Emily, when I first laid my eyes on you, my whole world stopped. Nothing mattered but you. I think everyone can see your happiness and beauty today, as I have everyday. I love you more than air and will do anything for you. You are my life now, and always will be. I love you Emily Young. And I'll love Emily Uley even more." Emily had tears streaking down her face as she finished and she smiled shakily, as though she couldn't believe she was his.

"Sam, I don't deserve you. You are the person who makes my life complete, whole. The person who I can count on for anything. This is the happiest day of my life, knowing I belong to you and you belong to me. I want you to know that I love you more than anyone could possibly alter and our love will last forever." Even Sam was crying by then. I smiled as the man pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley. They kissed long and sweetly and everyone clapped as they pulled apart.

It wasn't going to rain today, thank God. The reception party was at the beach, wonderfully prepared food and beautiful decorations. Sam had not let go of Emily since they had their kiss. They poured glasses of Champaign and toasted each other, then kissed again. There was a lot of food (good move!) so everyone got their share. Emily was glowing the entire time, and Sam had the biggest smile on his face. Music started, and I looked around in surprise. As bad as it sounds, I actually forgot you had to dance at weddings. With dread I hoped I wouldn't have to. It's not like I don't like to dance, it's just that I'm terrible as it. I'll only ever do it in my room with nobody watching and the lights off. I sat down on a chair and inspected the adornment. The lavender flowers and white petals were strewn over the floor and hung in the four archways. The speakers were next to the archways, blending in perfectly because Emily and Cassie had painted them lavender and white. The tables were spread into a circle so there was a large amount of space in the middle of the area for dancing. There were lanterns everywhere, illuminating the whole space perfectly and giving it an earthly glow. The scene was the water lapping the surface of the beach quietly in the distance. This was the best wedding I've ever been to. I saw Collin come up to me and I smiled at him.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered. But not as beautiful as his smile. Ugh, Angie! I warned myself. I swayed to the gently music.

"Want to dance?" He asked me, extending his arm. I was shocked. Nodding, I stood and took his large hand. I guess I _would_ dance tonight.

**Emily POV – Before 'I do's!'**

I was going to faint. As the music started I got light headed. Always, I was the calm one. But now, I needed the calming. My brother David looped our arms and we stood behind my bridesmaids. He squeezed my hand as the doors opened. My eyes locked with Sam and my knees went weak. I kept my footing and started down the isle. A wide smile spread over my lips, I was happier than anyone had ever been. Finally I got to him; his warm hands lifted my vale carefully. He smiled at me in the most devoted way and I blushed. Sam beamed and we turned to the man marrying us. He started to read, but I was paying attention to the warmth on my side. That god was going to be mine! I couldn't believe this was happening! My eyes grew a little misty, I was so happy!

"You may read your vows now." He told us nodding. Sam smiled at me even more widely. When he read his vow, I felt like air. It was the greatest moment of my life when he said those words of love. My heart swelled with joy. Tears were streaking down my face as he said the last two sentences. I said my vow and he looked the same as I felt. And to my utter shock, he was crying too.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley; you may now kiss the bride." He said smiling. Our lips crushed against each other. My hands gripped his back and his hands cupped my face, our kiss lasted long, and people didn't seem to care. We pulled apart, our hearts filled with gloriousness and pleasure. I was Emily Olivia Young Uley!

**Sam POV**

After our kiss, I didn't let go of her. She was so precious and beautiful; I couldn't believe that she was officially mine! I caressed her face and kissed her scars one by one when we were in the limo. She held onto me and traced my face. Pretty soon, we were going to be on our honeymoon, two weeks of no interruptions! I couldn't wait; we would have the best honeymoon yet. We were going to the Caribbean; I was so grateful to the pack. They had scraped together enough money, at first I refused, but they insisted. I had the prettiest girl in the world, and that's all that mattered.

**Embry POV**

The music started and I whirled Cassie around and around on the dance floor. She had a wondrous smile on her face, her purple dress twirled around her; it went well with her red curls and made her blue eyes sparkle. The music slowed and I pulled her into my arms, cuddling her close. She smiled up at me.

"Just think, someday in the future, that'll be us. And we're going to get to go on a romantic honey moon for two weeks…. Undisturbed." She whispered seductively. My heart hammered. God Sam was lucky; I would give up anything for that. To be alone, in a secluded spot with Cassie and Cassie only…. I shivered and grinned with the idea.

**Angie POV**

Collin set me on his feet so I wouldn't have to suffer the embarrassment of dancing in public…. Ugh! He was too tall for me so he I just put my arms around his waist and set my cheek against his stomach. I smiled as he placed his arms around my whole body and rocked our bodies softly.

"Oh Angie, I hope one day I'll be able to make you as happy as Emily is today. That would be the biggest accomplishment I've ever made. I just wish I knew how." He sighed. I turned my head to face him.

"You really, honestly don't know?" I asked him incredulously. He shook his head. "All you have to do is never leave me. Especially the way Brady left Alyssa." I whispered. We locked eyes and didn't say anything, we didn't have to.

_----------------------------------------------------Next Morning---------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up and stretched, remembering last night I smiled. My favorite part was when Collin gave Paul a smack on the back of the head for letting me take a sip of wine, personally I don't get what the big deal was, but still it was funny. I stood up and admired my new bed. This one was long enough so my feet didn't hang over the edge. My mom had thrown a fit ounce she'd seen it. I threw on a pair of grey shorts and a maroon t-shirt and went downstairs to cook breakfast. I was surprised to find the whole pack strew throughout the first part of my house.

"Hey! Finally, we've been waiting for like, ten minutes!" Paul grumbled. The imprints were there too. I looked at them in confusion. They rolled their eyes. "Angie, Emily is away and you're the second best cook here, so you're the official cook!" He told me. "Congrats!" He added enthusiastically. I put my hands on my hips.

"Ya'll are kidding me, right?" I asked them and they grinned.

"Since when do you say 'ya'll'?" Jared asked. I rolled my eyes and grumbled all the way to the kitchen where Embry and Collin were sitting.

"Why the heck did you let them in? Its bad enough I have to share with you too. Its good mom went shopping the other day. I got out three things of bread, four egg cartons, five packages of pancake mix, seven sausage packages, enough bacon to feed an army, four packages of hash browns, and for the heck of it, I even got some fruit cut up. They would eat anything. I gathered a plate for me and called in the stampede. They ate greedily and I had to break up fights for a pancake several times and I had a headache by the end of this glorious meal.

"Okay! You're done eating! Yeah, hooray! Leave." I said pointing out the door. They looked at me surprised.

"You aren't in a very good mood Angie." Paul commented grinning.

"Nope, because you guys gave me a headache. Now ounce again, LEAVE." I said pushing him out the door. He didn't budge so I punched him on the back. He yelped and gave me a quick glare. They all filed out, all that was left was Embry, Cassie, Collin, and I. I sighed and looked at the mountain high pile of dishes I had to clean up. Embry quickly went upstairs to his room with Cass in tow. I looked at Collin.

"You're helping me clean this up." I said in a relaxed voice. He moaned but stood and helped load the dishwasher, though not all of it would fit. I turned on the water and we did it in silence, our breathing the dominant noise. We could hear slight lip moaning from up the stairs, but whenever it got to prominent Collin 'accidently' banged a loud pan really hard. I giggled slightly the third time this happened. After an hour we finished and he spun me around to face him. For the third time, our eyes locked and we couldn't look away. I wanted to peer deeper into them so I leaned forward, till our faces were only an inch apart. It's not like we were going to kiss or anything, nowhere near that! But Embry thought different.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" He screamed coming into the kitchen, a furious look on his face. We jumped away from each other alarmed.

"Embry! What was that for?" I demanded. He walked up to Collin and punched him in the nose. I gasped and ran to him.

"Collin, are you alright? Embry, what the heck! Why did you just punch him?" I asked lividly. He was shaking terribly.

"You guys were going to kiss!" He said furiously. Our mouths feel open.

"You thought we were going to kiss? I'm thirteen! That stuff won't happen for like, three years!" I told him icily. He crossed his arms.

"You mean five years?" He said crossly. I shook my head. I would save this argument for three years.

"Whatever Em. Collin, I want to go on a run. Alone." I told them and stepped out the door. I paid no attention to their fighting as I slipped into the forest and quickly removed my clothes. I racked my brain for who was doing patrol and with thankfulness remembered Max and Amanda were doing patrol. If it was any of the inner Pack they would drill me…. I phased and felt that quick spurt of pain. I shook my fur and started to push my paws against the forest floor, moving faster and faster. I went through everything in my head, oddly enough, no one was there. Not even Amanda and Max. I thought of my feelings towards Collin. Was I really going to kiss him? No! Maybe… Possibly? I mean, I'm almost fourteen. You can't blame me, a lot of girls think and worry about there first kiss and all that crap, but we aren't ready for that, and probably won't be for a good two years. I knew that we couldn't possibly yet, after all, I he was seventeen and I was thirteen, and he looked to be twenty-seven. If anybody saw us they would call the police. And Embry would kill him, and ounce I turned fourteen he would turn eighteen only two and a half months later. I don't even know why I had to think of this stuff, and then it hit me. I had a crush on him! I, Angelina Miranda Call, had a _crush_ on somebody!

I quickly phased and pulled on my clothes. Wouldn't want anyone to catch me with these thoughts, I still got teased for the whole Cheeze-It thing, and this was much worse. I did have a crush on him, which was totally unexpected coming from someone like me. I realized how far from town I was and started to run. I was going really, _really_ fast, and of course, it had to happen to me. I tripped over a fucking rock. I should've known something like this would happen, I tried to get up and I couldn't because of course, my foot didn't want to agree with me and was broken. It looked like it would heal in about seven hours. But I couldn't lay here for seven hours. Grumbling curses under my breath, I took off my clothes and phased. I found Jared running, and he was irritable because I was supposed to have been phased thirty minutes ago.

_Where the hell have you be- Oh. That figures. Now I can't leave you on your own because then, Collin will kill me. So I guess I'll have to call the whole bloody Pack in. _He was in a considerably bad mood, apparently he and Kim had gotten into a fight because she wanted to see him in wolf form and he thought it too dangerous. So now she was really angry with him and- Ugh, I really didn't want to get into this drama shit. My leg hurt like crap and at the moment, I really just wanted to be in bed. At least, for the next six hours. Jared snapped his neck back and let out a howl. I found it ironic that there was a full moon tonight, and he told me to shut my trap. Wordless minds of panic started to turn up and we apologized to each one. Finally Collin turned up. He went ballistic.

_Angie! OhmyGodAreyoualright? _He asked frazzled, sprinting as fast as he could to me. Sighing, I told him yes, I was fine and to calm freaking down. He was still freaking out, so I gave up. When he was about a mile away I phased and pulled on my clothes.

"Angie? Oh God, are you okay?" He asked, man he was paranoid. I nodded as he picked me up. I would never live through the teasing to come.

* * *

**Hello! Alright, Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories are indescribable. They make me laugh, cry, you name it. If you don't check them out you are going to miss a truly wonderful experience! Okay, I'm really worried now. Someone told me I have too many fillers! I don't intend for the chapters to be fillers…. Am I really that bad of a writer? Urg! It got me worried! Also, could you please PLEASE review! And remember, there are only a few hours left the poll! So if you wanted to vote you'd better hurry! And thanks to confesspluto and littlefoot1394 for giving my story a critical eye! **

**I deserve a review. I updated FOUR times in four days! Reviewers rock to the millionth degree! **


	18. Fourteenth Birthday

**Hey! Arg! I am having a little writers block! Sorry! Okay, her fourteen-ness is only a couple of chapters long so not to worry about this being another eight chapters of her boringness! And you MUST read Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories! They are the best and make my day everyday! I don't have much more to say I guess except for REVIEW!**

**As my best friend said when our geometry teacher found her notebook full of love notes and drawings from her to him: (Of course, she was never going to actually give him this!)I don't own it! **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – Fourteenth Birthday**

I woke up and heard…. Nothing? I opened my eyes to sunlight streaming through my window. Sunlight! And it was my birthday! This was so lucky. On Jared's birthday, there was a horrible storm and everyone had to stay inside. He was alone with Kim for the entire time. Wait, now that I think of it, I guess it wasn't so bad. I sat and stretched. I decided to dress nicer than usual, I pulled on some jeans. I hadn't worn them lately because I liked them a lot and my supply was dwindling. I put on a light blue long sleeve shirt and a navy jacket. I went downstairs, my hair swishing behind me. It had grown to the middle of my back and I was dreading cutting it again. I poked my head into the kitchen to see Collin and Embry as usual. This time, they didn't try to make the party a surprise, and we were having it at Sam and Emily's again. I went into the room and got a cup of coffee, mom probably put it on. I started some sausage and put some bread in the toaster. Collin reached across the table and messed up my hair.

"Wow, you're fourteen! I can't believe this! I've known you for _two_ years!" He exclaimed. I grinned.

"First of all, don't do that. Second of all, technically you've known me for a _year and a_ _half._" I told him. He laughed and stole a sausage from the pan.

"We've gof to huwwy; Sam and Emwy are expecting ud soon." He said with his mouth full. I slapped his hand before he could take another one and continued to cook. When we were finished eating Embry left in his car to get Cassie. Collin and I walked in an awkward silence to their place. I didn't know what happened to us, sometimes things were normal, teasing each other and joking, other times, things were weird, like we were just meeting. I think that meant that things were changing for us. I was fourteen though; we had a little ways to go. I sighed and leaned against him as we walked.

"So Angie, how's eighth grade?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Same as seventh grade Collin. How's twelfth grade?" I asked him teasingly. He laughed.

"Same as eleventh grade." He told me, the rest of the walk was a comfortable silence. Finally we arrived at Emily's and everyone greeted my happily, especially Rachel. She was bouncing as she said hi.

"Angie! Hello, how are you doing? I feel great!" She told me. Rachel was having a decent pregnancy, either she was in terribly bad mood, or a wonderful, bright mood. Paul had been freaking out ever since her first mood swing and everyone found it absolutely hilarious.

"Angie! We got you a present!" Cassie said. I saw a lone wrapped gift on the couch and I walked carefully towards it. I picked it up and shaking it, held it to my ear. I warily unfolded the wrapping paper and gasped when I saw the present, it was amazing. The frame looked like it had once been a hunk of wood, but was hollowed out and cut into a square border. It had designs of wolves, and all kinds of wood animals.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed happily. They grinned when I gave them praise. Emily had cooked my favorite for lunch, chicken, roast beef, potatoes, and several other foods. The meal was loud, boisterous, and fun. After we filed into the living room to talk and sit lazily. Collin was twittering his fingers nervously. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Collin, what's wrong?" I asked him gently. He looked at me and forced a smile.

"Nothing…. Can I just, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked even more nervously. Now he was getting _me _nervous. I nodded and we walked for a while in the woods, our footsteps making no noise in the silence. Finally when we were far enough from the house so no one could hear. We stopped and turned to face one another.

"Angie. You are so beautiful." He said and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I swallowed.

"Collin, you wanted to talk to me. What about?" I asked him. He looked at his hands.

"You're fourteen today Angie. That's old enough to date." He broke off and I stared at him in shock. His whole form was rigid. My hands shook, but not from anger, from alarm, and confusion. Did he want to date? I mean, if I said no, then things would be really awkward between us. I didn't want to say yes either though. I always imagined us gradually leaning into a relationship, not jumping into one the day I turned fourteen! I swallowed again and opened my mouth but no words came out. He relaxed slightly and slight relief swept over his features.

"So I take that as a no?" He asked. Stiffly, I responded.

"Collin, I can't do that. I mean, I'm just fourteen, and I think we shouldn't just jump into this sort of thing and…. Um, and –" He interrupted my rambling.

"Angie! Listen! I was asking because, because I was worried you might be feeling some of those things, since you're older. But if you aren't then, truth be told, I'm relieved. I don't think I'm quite ready either. And I'm definitely not ready to be a punching bag for Embry." He laughed nervously. I relaxed too.

"Really, is that the truth?" I asked him. He nodded and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He squeezed me to his chest and I listened to his soothing breathing and heartbeat.

"Collin? I think we should go back before they start to worry." I whispered. He turned and started to walk, making sure I was right behind him. We got inside and everyone looked at us questionably. We ignored their stares and sat side by side on the floor. Kim and Emily stood up.

"Now that Collin is done talking to Angie, it's our turn!" Kim exclaimed happily. I raised an eyebrow at her but she just grinned. I sighed and stood up again. I strode out the door and put my hands on my hips.

"What do you want?" I asked them irritably. They shook their heads and pulled me into Kim's car. They drove for ten miles before stopping.

"Do you hear anybody?" Kim whispered and I shook my head, wondering what in the world was going on. They smiled and looked at each other.

"So! What happened when Collin was talking to you?" Emily exclaimed excitedly. I looked at them in confusion. How would they know what we were talking about?

"Angie, we can communicate through our eyes, it's a thing we'll have to teach you soon. We agreed we'd take you out and talk about. We just figured that it had something to do with romance!" Kim giggled. I sighed and tired to explain it to them.

"Guys…. He was worried that I might be feeling some things…. And we both agreed that it would be best to not get in a romantic relationship yet." I said carefully. Kim pouted.

"Angie! That's so boring! I thought it would be something juicy!" She sighed and started to drive back.

"Well, how sorry I am to disappoint you." I said sarcastically. They laughed and pulled up to the house.

_------------------------------------------------Two And a Half Hours Later-------------------------------------------_

Everyone had left except for me and Collin. Sam and Emily were trying to shoo us out and be subtle about it at the same time, it was hilarious to watch. Pretty soon they decided they'd dropped enough hints.

"Okay, guys. You can go now." Sam said in an authoritive voice. We grinned and walked outside. The night air was refreshing and cool against my warm skin, making me shiver. Collin put an arm around me, and I instantly felt hot. All the other wolves had always been warmer then me, which I found strange. We walked in silence, soaking in the beauty of the town at night. It was so quiet and mystical. Collin sighed beside me.

"So are you going to tell me what Kim and Emily were talking to you about?" He prodded. I frowned.

"You are _so_ nosy. They were asking me about…. Us. I told them what we had agreed on and they were disappointed. They wanted something exciting for me to spill." I laughed and Collin rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if there's going to be an Us for a while…." He trailed off. We walked up to the porch on my house and he squeezed my hand.

"Night, Angie. Love you." He told me smiling. He ran a hand through my hair adoringly.

"Love you too Collin." I whispered. Our eyes met and locked. I slowly leaned forward, more and more so until we were unbearably close. He bent down and I stood on my toes as our lips met.

* * *

**HEHE! Another cliffhanger! HA! Okay, what do you thinks going to happen next, because Angie & Collin aren't getting together QUITE yet, but don't worry, it'll be soon! **

**Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories = THE BEST FREAKEN THINGS ON THE INTERNET!**

**Alright, I just put up a new poll on my profile so you should check it out! Please? PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think of the disclaimers, because I'm not sure if I should continue to do it. It everyone likes them I will, because my aunt read it and got mad at me. Something about me telling the whole world that she **_**used**_** to own a purple thong. (Psh, **_**used**_** to, ya right.) So please review and tell me! **


	19. The Cullens Again

**Hello! I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers, you are the people who give me inspiration to write. And also, YOU MUST READ Swimming cutie xoxo's stories! They are truly amazing and continue to amaze and surprise me every single update! She rights wonderful reviews that make me smile, she's brilliant. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! And check out the poll on my profile please! And by the way, I just posted my Brady/Alyssa story, it's called Will There Ever be a Happy Ending? I think you guys know the sad answer to that title, but still, check it out! This picks up right from the ending of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As my great Uncle George said when we found out he was really a girl by finding his box of tampons: (She's great Aunt Georgina now!) Those aren't mine! **

**Chapter Nineteen – The Cullen's Again**

He bent down and I stood on my toes as our lips met. Our eyes closed and we leaned into each other, our lips moving apart and together. My eyes flew open again. No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen yet. We still didn't pull apart. It felt right, yet still wrong. As though it wasn't the time or place, but it was still the most precious, and wondrous feeling of my life. It was indescribably glorious and I loved every minute of it. Suddenly the door was pulled open.

"Bye Cass-" Embry started to say as she went out the door. They both froze as they saw us, a smile forming on Cassie's lips. We jerked away from each other; Collin's face a mixture of amazement, guilt, and horror. Embry looked pissed. No, way, way beyond pissed. He looked infuriated. He was shaking horribly and looked as though he wanted to thwart Collin a million times. Collin's head was hung in shame. Embry advanced on him angrily and I spread my arms in front of Collin. Collin pushed me away as Embry's fist swung.

"Embry stop! Listen, we weren't thinking! We agreed we didn't want any romance yet! Calm down!" I pleaded; he turned to me, his expression softer then before. Collin was grumbling and trying to straighten out his nose before it could heal wrong. Embry's head whipped between me and Collin, finally he spoke.

"Oh you've got to be FUCKEN kidding me!" He groaned. I grimaced and explained.

"It just kind of happened. Really, Embry, we're not together." I told him. He sighed with relief and slumped against the wall.

"But you kissed her!" He exclaimed angrily.

"It was a spur of the moment, unthinking decision. Really, man." Collin insisted.

"But you kissed her!" Embry proclaimed yet again.

"Yes, Embry. We've all gathered that. We already told you. We aren't together!" I snapped exasperated.

"Well I'll be watching you, so don't try anything anytime soon! And Collin, sorry I broke your nose." Embry apologized, though I suspected he didn't really mean it. Collin started to walk down the sidewalk, head still hung. I glared at Embry strongly before going inside and to bed.

_------------------------------------------------------Nest Morning-------------------------------------------------------_

I moaned and put a pillow over my head, it was fucking Monday. Great, I had school today. Someone was shaking me hard and I tried to ignore the person.

"Ang! You have to wake up! Come on, we have to hurry! Someone howled like, four minutes ago!" Embry complained. My eyes snapped open at that and I banged heads with Embry as I bolted upward. "OW!" He screamed. I ignored him again and pushed him out the door as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with some random band printed over the breast area. I strode through my door and down the steps quickly. Embry was right behind me, an alarmed expression on his face, probably a mask of mine. We pushed open the door quickly and sprinted into the woods. With pure irritation I pulled off my clothes and phased. Sometimes I hated wherein clothe when we had to phase quickly. It was either ruin a pair of perfectly good clothes or waste time. I wish the tribe had turned into a nudist colony…. Okay scratch that. No I didn't, that would be plain awkward and weird. I turned my attention to Sam and the other Pack members, who had arrived before Embry and me. They were irritated that we'd been late and had been anxious for us to arrive.

_Finally, look who's here. Something else is up but they wouldn't tell us because you guys wouldn't come. _Quil complained. I rolled my eyes, than gasped when I saw who _was_ here. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Nessie Cullen along with Jake and Seth. Embry and I ran at full speed to the place everybody was at. Alice stepped up with a graceful leap and looked at all of us before beginning.

"I had a vision that worried me very much last night. The Volturri were planning to visit you. And if they could, take one of you in as a…. Pet." She grimaced as growl swept through us. "Yes, Jake and Seth were very…. Angry about it as well. I'm worried that they might succeed. If they do, I don't think they'll give up the wolf without a fight. I'm not exactly sure when they'll come. Some time in the far future." She became quiet. I scoffed, we wouldn't just give on and be an Italian leech's pet! Yeah, right!

"I don't think they'd give you a choice Angie. Jane would torture you until you would give in." Edward said matter-of-factly. Collin snarled at the prospect of me being tortured and I shuddered remembering what Lillian had done to me. But that would be nothing compared to what Jane would do. I shuddered again and Collin moved protectively in front of me. I rolled my eyes but turned my attention to Alice again.

"That's all the information I can give you. They aren't planning a battle or anything, and they're only sending down a few people. We have to go back now." She sighed and we were a little surprised. Usually their visits were longer. We nodded and watched them go, running at a speed invisible to human eyes. We contemplated this for a while; Sam turned to us and started to give Alpha commands.

_Alright, NO one is going to run alone. Got it? _He commanded and everyone nodded. If the Volturri were out I didn't want to run into them…. I shivered and shuffled my feet nervously. We phased back and pulled on our clothes quickly, not wanting to linger in the forest for once. Collin walked directly behind me; Embry was heading away from our house, probably to Cassie's. Collin was like a shadow, it was kind of annoying. I spun around so my face and his were close together. I swallowed and took a step back. He looked at his feet as an awkward silence settled.

"Did….You want to tell me something, or were you just tailing me for fun?" I teased. He smiled and took another step forward slowly. I rolled my eyes over his body, I noticed how muscled he was. When he walked they rippled like waves. And weirdly enough, I thought of that loser Mitch. How had I ever said yes? He didn't even compare to Collin, and I had let him kiss me. Uh! The thought of it mad me sick to my stomach. Collin was the only one who would ever feel right. He looked at his feet again.

"About the other night, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking. I mean, we had agreed not to and, I'm just really sorry." He apologized. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him hard.

"It was my fault as much as yours okay? Let's just forget about it for now." I whispered. He nodded and stiffly put his arms around mine. I pulled away and frowned, thinking of the whole Volturri thing again.

"And by the way Angie, you aren't going to go in the woods unless it's for patrol. Go it?" he demanded of me. Oh Collin, you know me better than that. Wait to ruin a moment.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me not to! I can be a wolf whenever I want!" I growled furiously. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Angie! But what if- Oh never mind. Trying to have you listen to reason is like trying to make a pig speak Latin." He moaned angrily. I nodded approvingly.

"You've finally figured it out!" I exclaimed and patted his hand. He shook his head sighing.

"Will I ever figure out your reasoning?" He asked me incredulously.

"Nope!" I exclaimed popping the p. He shook his head and knocked my legs out from under me, catching me just before I hit the ground. I laughed as he carried me into the house.

**I know this chapter isn't the best I've written, certainly not the longest. I'm sorry! But this chapter was important. Anyways, I just posted the Brady/Alyssa story! Please go check it out! And Swimming Cutie xoxo's stories are amazing. She writes them in a unique and cool way and they are just the best things ever! Please review! And also, my cousin went to jail for the seventh time, so I need some cheering up. Reviews always cheer me up! (Actually, it is his seventh time in jail, but he was in Juvie like three times. So that makes it worse.) **


	20. An Attempt at Kidnapping a ShapeShifter

**Hello! Okay, I would like to thank Swimming cutie xoxo for writing reviews that make me smile; she is an amazing writer too! You must see her stories! And also, remember I have my Brady/Alyssa story up, so check it out! And I have another poll up on whether or not I should publish my Cassie/Embry story, so please visit my profile and vote on it! And please for the love of the mighty almighty review! **

**As my cousin said when the police found her unregistered gun: It ISN'T MINE! **

**Chapter Twenty – An Attempt at Kidnapping a Shape-Shifter**

Collin looked at me from across the living room, following my every step as I made my way to the door. He was a little apprehensive at the fact that the Volturri and I were going to be in the same area. I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door. I heard his breathing stutter for a second. I sighed and walked about ten feet into the forest before taking off my clothes and phasing. Paul was supposed to be on patrol with me, and he was a wolf. But he was friggin asleep! What the hell! I screamed as loud as I could in my head but he still didn't wake. I let out an annoyed sigh.

_Paul! Wake the fuck up! What the heck are ya doing asleep? _I growled. Nada. I ran faster, trying to get him to wake up. I groaned, he must have been really tired. I huffed and let him sleep. I would try again in ten minutes. I ran through the green moss, the trees flying past me in a second. I tried to go as fast as I could, but I probably would never top my speed the day the Cullen's told us about those three crazy leeches. Suddenly I saw a fork in the road and I screeched to a halt. The hairs on my neck stood up, I looked wildly between the two. Which should I choose? I took a hesitant step toward the left side and a Pack member's voice rang strongly threw my head. There was one problem, it was Rickie's.

_**You must take the right fork! **_I gasped. Was I going crazy? The message rang through my head again with more clarity. _**YOU MUST TAKE THE RIGHT FORK! **_His normally calm voice was now urgent. Finally, I understood. I turned and ran through the right one as fast as I could. Suddenly I heard a rustling noise from about twenty feet away. I stumbled a bit then got my footing again. Someone hissed, actually, a leech hissed. I gasped and ran even faster than before. I screamed as loud as I could in m y head, but tried to be silent here. I didn't want them to have more noise to follow. Paul finally came to.

_Angie! Oh my God! _He exclaimed horrified.

_JUST SHUT UP AND CALL THE OTHERS IN! _I screamed as the parasite started to gain on me. I veered quickly to the left and he was caught off guard. Paul fell on his haunches and let out an urgent howl, I knew the leech would hear so I tried to go even faster. People started to phase. When Collin did, I swear that he ran faster than twenty vampires put together to get to me. He snarled and attacked the vampire from the back, the leach escaped his grasp and ran to me, I had stopped, horrified by Collin's solitary actions. He tried to seize my neck but Collin knocked him out of the way. The leech lunged for me yet again but Collin pushed me hard out of the way. The other wolves started to circle the leech, but I was focused on the pain rippling through my shoulder from where Collin had pushed me. I let out a low whine. But everyone was too busy tearing and ripping to notice me lying on the ground. They lit the remains on fire and backed off, watching the flames flicker and lick away the dead body of the leech. My shoulder was killing me. I stood and ran into the trees to phase back. I didn't want Collin to know I was experiencing pain…. I put on my shirt and winced when I pulled it over my shoulder. I walked to where the rest of them were and they looked at me curiously. Jared and Collin disappeared into the forest. I saw a blur of Collin sprinting towards me.

"ANGIE! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He screamed as he crushed me to himself.

"Actually, I'm great! I was just heading to get some coffee and bagels." I told him sarcastically. He sighed and shook his head. He squeezed me tighter and I let out a moan, my shoulder hurt like heck. He let go and looked me over, an upset look on his face.

"Angie what's wrong? What happened to your shoulder?" He asked now sounding like a werewolf from the movies. I didn't say anything. He started to shake a bit.

"What happened Angie? WHAT HAPPENED?" He said grabbing my hands. I turned my face away from him. He shook me once before demanding yet again what happened.

"It was nothing. When you pushed me…. You just pushed my shoulder really hard, is all. It's not a big deal. It'll heal in like, four hours. And it doesn't hurt that much so don't get all guilty on me. If you do I'll like, slap you because you wouldn't be such a fun guy to hang around with and-" Quil made a sound that I gathered was meant to interrupt my useless rambling. Collin had a look of horror on his face.

"_I _hurt you? You're experiencing pain because of _me_?" He asked in a quiet voice. A look of dismay and repulsion washed over his face as I didn't say anything. He backed away from me and disappeared into the trees. He didn't come back out.

_-----------------------------------------------------Next Morning--------------------------------------------------------_

I knew that my shoulder didn't hurt at all when I woke up the nest morning. Wednesday, I decided to ditch school again. I didn't care what people thought of me, I just needed to find Collin and sort things through. I threw the covers up and bolted to my feet. I didn't bother to change out of the oversized t-shirt and my ultra-short shorts. I flew down the stairs and out the door. I had always been aware of a tugging feeling in my chest as Collin walked away, but now I concentrated on that. The rope pulled me through the streets and I eventually came to his house. I wondered if his parents knew, I wasn't completely sure though. I hoped that his parents didn't think he was a creep. I might look older then my age since I'm 5'10, but I still looked younger-ish. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door once. I heard footsteps toward the door and it was pulled open to show a woman with an enlarged stomach and a smiling face and hair speckled with grey. I gathered she was pregnant. Her face immediately melted to confusion.

"Um, hello! Can I help you?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm looking for Collin. Is he here?" I asked her and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Yes, um…. Not be rude but how old are you?" She asked me trying and failing to be nonchalant. I decided to tell the truth.

"I'm fourteen." I replied in the same offhand voice. She pursed her lips.

"Give me just a moment, please." She said holding up a finger, I knew Collin already knew I was here. Why wasn't he coming down? "COLLIN! There is a FOURTEEN year old girl here! And she wants to talk to _you_." She screamed. Collin's footsteps echoed on the stairs and he came to the door. He looked deflated, but brightened a bit when he laid his eyes on me. I ran to him and flung my arms around his waist. He gingerly hugged me back.

"Angie! What're you doing here?" He asked smiling. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" His one turned disapproving. I shrugged at this.

"I can ditch once in a while. And Cassie is a senior; she has friends other than me, whose a ninth grader." I told him shrugging again. He sighed but said nothing more of the topic. He took my hand gently and closed the door. He was barley touching my hand as we walked to my house. This was getting really old.

"Will you stop already? That's really annoying." I told him.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He whispered turning away; I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Will you stop if I make it even?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow but nodded. I reached up and slapped him hard. He was caught off guard and he looked a little confused by this. Finally he laughed. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Okay, we're even." He said still laughing.

**Hey everyone! Okay, I got really bored with the Volturri so I'm not going to have them make another appearance. There won't be anymore Volturri in the story! :) Okay, I might be a bit frazzled for a little while because soon I'll have five stories going at once, but I've worked something out so not to worry! And one of them will only be fifteen chapters, and the other will be like, six or seven chapters, so they'll end quickly. And good news, I've gotten 3000 HITS!** **I'm so thankful for the people who read this, but it would mean a lot more if you would review! And I've beat my goal of at leas 85 reviews by chapter twenty, so thanks! **

**Let's see. How about 125 reviews by chapter thirty? That's four reviews per chapter, so it's not too much! **

**YOU MUST CHECK OUT SWIMMING CUTIE XOXO'S STORIES! They are so good and make my friggen day! She is the most…. I dunno, Loyal? Reviewer I have so thanks to her! And please check out my Brady/Alyssa story, and to all the people who REALLY want a Cassie/Embry story, good news! It should be out soon****!!**


	21. Conversation in the Rain

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in five days…. I just have a LOT of school work and I'm really busy, but I shouldn't say excuses. I just wanted to say that I published my Cassie/Embry story and it's called Strands of Love! Go check it out! I also published a Jasper/Alice story called The Burden of the Future, so check that out too! Alright, as for other stuff, YOU NEED to check out Swimming cutie xoxo's stories, they make my life happier****!!**** PLEASE review! So anyways, here's the chapter and guess what? Rachel has the baby.**

**As my aunt said when my uncle found her journal of insults (toward him): It isn't mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-One – Conversation in the Rain**

I smiled as Collin sprinted into the water. Everyone must have thought he was absolutely insane, it was summer, but it was only fifty degrees and the water was probably thirty. It wasn't that cold, but no _normal_ person would be in the water. Then again, Collin wasn't a normal person, _or _a normal werewolf. I shook my head and dug my feet deeper into the sand. I remembered when I first met him and how…. Concerned I was for him. I snorted at that; Collin was always boastful about how brave and strong he was. He came back out of the water soaking and shaking his hair. He splattered me with droplets of the cold water.

"Collin! Stop!" I giggled and held up a hand to shield myself. He fell heavily next to me and threw an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. He was so freaking _hot_. In both ways, but I couldn't think those things yet.

"Cooollin? I was wonderin' if you were aware that you were _insane_?" I hissed at him playfully. He laughed.

"A good refreshing, swim is just what I need!" He teased and rubbed my back. It's August thirty-first, be patient! Only a little while to go! Suddenly, my phone rang in my pocket. I picked it up and was confused by the caller ID. It said Louis was calling; it's not that I didn't like Louis; it was just that we weren't really friends…. And had never communicated with each other in any way at all. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Angie! Collin must be with you, Rachel is in the hospital!" Louis screamed into the phone and hung up. Collin was staring at me in shock. We heard nothing but the slap of the waves as they reached up to the shore. We blinked once in shock. Her due date was in three days…. How? Oh my God! Collin and I rushed to our feet and climbed into his pick-up. He drove crazily to the hospital. We sprinted into the main lobby and Collin found what room Rachel was in and barged in. I stood outside the room and peered in, I was a little nervous about being anywhere near needles. I breathed a sigh of relief, no needles, and stepped into the room. Rachel's hands were resting on her extended belly and she had a smile stretching across her face.

"I don't have to be fat anymore! I don't have to be fat anymore, yeah!" She sang happily. Paul was slumped in a chair with a wary expression on his face. Rachel's pregnancy had been great, but she had _very_ violent mood swings. She giggled and rubbed her stomach again.

"Angie! Everyone else is in the waiting room! You guys can join them. The doctors say I'm moving pretty fast…." For once, Rachel looked worried, uncertain. She was one to either pace, or put on a brave face, and since she didn't have the energy for either, she was showing concern.

"Wow…. The first Pack kid. And Paul's the father. I guess now its really sinking in. Poor girl." Collin grinned as Paul glared. I stifled laughter. Rachel had taken five different gender tests; three showing it was a girl and two that it was a boy. I thought it was going to be a boy, but others thought it was a girl. Half the Pack had a bet on it. I placed a hand on her stomach and grinned at her. Suddenly, her face contorted in pain and she started to pant. Collin and I backed out of the room as the nurse rushed in. We went to the waiting room and sat by the rest of the Pack. Quil, Embry, Collin, and most of the other wolves had to sit on the ground because they didn't fit in the chairs. The carpet, which was probably once blue or red, was now gray with dust and dirt. The plastic chair and typing of the keyboard as the receptionist with the bright red lipstick was familiar and comforting, it lulled me to a sleep.

I woke with a jerk as Collin shook me. "Angie! Wake up! The baby is coming!" Collin whispered. My eyes flew open and I pushed him off of me.

"NO WAY! OhmyGod!" I screeched. He laughed.

"Yeah, Emily said she's like, pushing, or something like that." He mumbled with excitement. A wide smile spread over my face and I sat up tense and alert. Quil tapped me on the shoulder.

"Remember, when we find out it's a girl, you owe me ten bucks." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"No, when they announce the baby's a boy, _you_ owe _me_ ten bucks." I said putting my hands on my hips. Suddenly the door opened, Emily had a huge smile on her face.

"It's a girl!" She exclaimed and some people moaned, including me. I dug in my pocket and shoved ten dollars in Quil's hand, he had a triumphant smile.

"What's her name?" Collin asked as Jared handed him five bucks. Emily's eyes scrunched together.

"It's pretty long…. Hmm, I think its Marie Rebecca Sarah Emily Cassandra Rachel Angelina Leah Kimberly Wilson." She replied frowning a bit. Our mouths fell open.

"Really? Don't you think she should lengthen it a bit? It's awfully short." I said sarcastically. Everyone laughed and stood up. There wasn't enough room to fit everyone in, so there were small groups of five. I went in third, with Embry, Cassie, Collin, and Jesse. We filed in and gazed at Marie's peaceful face. Rachel and Paul were beaming at her, looking very proud. Her eyes opened and we saw the clear, beautiful blue eyes that clear came from Paul. I slowly bent down and kissed her small cheek. She let out a small sigh and turned in Rachel's arms. She had Rachel's whole face, except for the eyes and hair. Her head was covered in a thick mass of brown curls that was nothing like Rachel's straight, black hair. I smiled softly at her sleeping form and straightened up. I looked over everyone else, who had looks that probably resembled mine. Except for Jesse. His eyes were open in wonder and adoration, his mouth slightly agape. I had seen Collin giving me that look, Quil to Claire, Sam to Emily, Jared to Kim, and so on. He had imprinted…. On Paul's _daughter_? Seriously? Hopefully Paul wouldn't get too angry. Actually, him not getting angry is unimaginable.

"Uh-oh." I raised my eyebrows. This would be amusing. Everyone looked at me, confused as to why I had said what I had said.

"Angie, what's wrong?" How could Paul, how could anyone, not notice Jesse. I rolled my eyes and let my sarcastic side take over me.

"Lima beans are jumping over the moon!" I exclaimed putting my hands on my hips, rolling my eyes yet again.

"Angie…." Said Collin in a warning voice.

"Really, how can you guys not notice Jesse's face? He imprinted on Marie." I watched the shock on everybody's face, then the fury on Rachel's, then the absolute more shock on Paul's face.

"YOU LITTLE! You imprinted on my baby! She's only like, thirty minutes old!" Rachel screeched, eyes gleaming with malice. Paul didn't say anything. "PAUL! Go whoop his ass!" She hissed angrily.

"Rachel…. I'm not going to do that. Jesse couldn't help it, though I'm not exactly _very_ fond of him anymore. I can't blame _him_ for it. He didn't have anything to do with it." Paul swallowed and glared silently at Jesse, he definitely wouldn't have it easy. Especially from Rachel. I had to get out of that room, all of a sudden. I just _had_ to. The situation was stifling and I felt like the air was so heavy I couldn't breathe. I streaked out of the room and went past the waiting room, ignoring the rest of the Pack calling my name, and ran to the edge of the woods. I didn't why, but I started to cry. Maybe I was having wolf-mones. Who knows, at that moment I just wanted to sit in solitude and cry. And if anyone interrupted I would bite their neck off. I swallowed and buried my head in my arms. I heard steps toward me and looked at them, preparing to make them squirm, but didn't when I saw it was Collin. Collin…. I knew that I would never be able to live without him either, but I didn't understand why that was so necessary! Why couldn't he have not imprinted, everything would have been fine. He plopped down next to me and gathered me in his lap.

"Ang, what's wrong?" He whispered and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I swallowed and looked him square in the face.

"Collin, why do you think people imprint?" I asked and his face showed shock.

"Angie, know one knows why we imprint. Some think it has to do with producing a stronger wolf. I myself, think that it has to do with soul mates. We're going to be together someday Angie, and without a doubt you'll still be the same girl I loved like a little sister." He smiled softly at me.

"But don't you think things would have been easier without imprinting?" I asked him, feeling a little guilty afterwards. Suddenly, it started to pour, but we still didn't move.

"Angie, we can't think of what would have happened if I hadn't imprinted on you. We can only think of what's going to happen in the future, and the imprint bond breaking is something that will not happen. I won't let it, and I don't think it's even possible. So just stop thinking about those things and pay attention to the _now_." Collin told me firmly. I stared at him for a second before throwing my arms around his neck and a tear escaped. The water swept threw my hair and got me chilled to the bone. My hair was soaked, sticking to my neck and running down my whole body.

"Collin, I don't know what I would do without you. I don't deserve you, that's for sure." I whispered in his ear and he stared at me disbelievingly. He looked really handsome, the rain made his clothes stick to his body and his hair plaster to his forehead.

"Angie, you are the most special, hard-headed, stubborn, beautiful, smart, sarcastic being in the world. And that's why I love you." He pulled me to my feet and we walked into the woods, the rain had a relaxing patter and we needed to calm ourselves before going back inside. He squeezed my hand, and at that moment I realized, he would always be there for me. I love him so much.

**I know that most of you think it's a filler, but it's NOT! I made Rachel get pregnant because I wanted them to have this talk! To me, it was really important. I hope you liked it! **

**Alright, you MUST read Swimming cutie xoxo's stories because they are some of the BEST stories on the internet! So go check them out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!!**

**And also, I was thinking, and you know that Leah and Sam were dating? Well if both of them were werewolves, which means that both of them had Taha Aki's blood, which means there related, doesn't it? SO wouldn't they be like, some kind of cousins? **

**Anyways, remember to read my other stories please! And review those too! **


	22. Best Birthday Present Ever

**Hello everyone! So I think that I'll leave one big A/N at the end of the chapter today because I know that everyone has waited for this chapter long enough…**

**WARNING: Anyone can read the beginning part, but there is a LEMON in this chapter, and it is very… Describing? So anyone who does not wish to read lemons, watch out! **

**Like my cousin said when her mother found her F report card after she tried to hide it in the garbage disposal (Why didn't I think of this?): It isn't mine!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Best Birthday Present Ever**

Today was my fifteenth birthday, and hell, I was freaking happy! Finally, I was at the same fucking age almost all the guys had been when they first phased; I was no longer the Pack baby, or whatever. I rolled onto my back and threw an arm over my eyes. The stream of rain pattered on the roof and had a relaxing feeling. I had planned on telling them I was staying home today, and had begged Collin not to come until I told him, I had some plans in mind and I knew that if any of the Pack found out about them, they would tie me to a tree and keep me there until I was seventy. I smiled and slid my feet onto the carpet and stretched, smiling as my medium length hair swished the back of my neck briefly. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt with a low v-neck and spaghetti straps, the kind of shirt Embry wouldn't appreciate very much.

"Hey, birthday girl! How're you doing?" I rolled my eyes. Wasn't he supposed to be gone? I flipped him off and put in four pieces of toast for myself. It felt like my wallet was a huge bulge in my pocket, but thank God he didn't notice! He stood up grumbling and left.

"Such a freaking ass sometimes…" I heard him mutter and I laughed, did he just figure that out? It was pretty fun, after all. I folded my arms across my chest. Was I really going to do this? I mean, it wouldn't be hard to convince anyone I was eighteen, yet twenty-two. I swallowed and really thought about it. No, I would back out. I am Angie and Angie is now fifteen and Angie does what she wants! And a lot of people did it, it wasn't really anything bad. I nodded once slightly and slipped out the back door, silent and unnoticeable in the crisp morning air. I flitted quickly into the woods and started to sprint to Port Angeles. It would take about an hour before I got there. I started to get little flashbacks from my last birthday; actually, it was one big flashback. Collin and my lips together, our bodies so tight it looked like they were one. My mind wandered further than it had ever gone and I couldn't stop it… I didn't want it to stop. But it had to; I needed to think this type of thing through. Oh to hell with thinking! I went back to my happy place, where there was nothing but me, and my Collin. As I came closer to the edge of the forest, I heard the whizzing of cars on the streets and I started to sprint again. Finally I arrived. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the tattoo parlor.

_Later_

I walked out after an hour grinning and beaming. I had done it! And not just to do something fun, but because I really wanted to. But, I would probably regret it if they found it before I hooked up with Collin… Which would happen soon. I decided to place it a couple of inches below the middle of my back, so if they noticed it I would probably kill them before they had a chance to tell anybody. I was very happy with what the tattoo was and always will be, but I'll get hell if anyone finds out. I walked to the edge of the woods again and started to run back home. Collin could probably tell I was gone, so I needed to get home and tell him I was out for a run as a human. The forest air was now reasonably warm, for a werewolf, I took off my shirt. I knew that it was deep in the forest, and of course I had a bra on, so it wasn't like I was wandering around half-naked. I decided to test myself. I bent my head forward, pushing my legs to go faster and faster… Suddenly, I heard someone running about twenty feet to the northwest of me, and I froze. Crap! If it was a leech, bad. If it was part of the Pack, worse. I held my breath as a very large, tan foot entered my line of vision. I exhaled noisily, thank fucking God!

"Collin! What the hell! I was just going for a run!" I exclaimed angrily putting my hands on my hips. His mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. What the heck? I raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, Angie? Err, not to be um, rude… But, uh, where's your shirt?" I rolled my eyes again. He couldn't even handle seeing my stomach… Wait! He couldn't even handle seeing my stomach, hmm. I took a few steps toward him, smiling a bit.

"I'll just leave it off for now, I want to go on a run and I'm already ho enough with it off." I shook out my hair and started to jog. He was with me, but stayed behind. The look on his face as he watched my torso was priceless. I almost messed everything up by laughing. Slowly, I inched my way farther back and closer to him until I was practically balanced on his knees. I leaned back even more and suddenly he stumbled. Yes! I dropped to my knees, pretending to be alarmed.

"Oh God! Collin, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. Before he could reply, I seized his arm and inspected it closely, making sure to start by his hand, my eyes slowly going up and up, till they rested on his shoulder. I moved them to the right and our eyes connected. We leaned in at the same time, hid hand moving to the back of my neck. Our lips connected earnestly and I crawled into his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. And for the second birthday in a row, we kissed. But this time, I wouldn't have pulled away for anything. We sat like that for a long time, not wanting to change our position, or move our lips away from one another's. Slowly, he wound his hand to the back of my neck. He trailed down the length of my back and I shivered. I moved my hands to grip the bottom of his shirt, gradually; I pulled it up, over his head. I started to drape his chest in kisses and he lay down. We turned over so he was on top and slipped each other's pants off. I raised my leg so it was resting over his shoulder, slowly, he moved up and down. I let out a low moan and started to trace his chest with my mouth. Gasping, we collapsed on the ground. Our heavy breathing was the only sound in the silent forest.

"Wow…" I whispered. That had been… Amazing. Astounding. Short. He sat upwards and gazed at me as though I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I cannot believe that I missed out on this for so long…" He shook his head. "Angie, this was amazing, the most special moment of my life… But we can't do this for a little while." He pleaded me. I wasn't offended, I understood that he didn't want me doing this so young; after all, I was pretty much still fourteen. And technically, I was still twelve. I nodded once and he let out an appreciative sigh.

"But I'm talking about sex. We can still do this." He grabbed me and crushed his lips to mine; I felt a spicy fire spring in my body, making me want to be with hi forever. Finally we pulled away from each other. I rested my head on his bare chest, and wrapped my arms and legs around his nude body. I wanted to be as close to hi as possible.

"Best. Birthday. Present. Ever." I whispered gently. He laughed and scooped up our clothes. We slipped them on and walked hand in hand to my house.

* * *

**SO? What do you think? Their finally together! Yay! I am so excited to see what everyone thinks, and don't worry, they're going to stay true to their words and not have a lemon for a while! I really hope everyone enjoyed this! And did anyone see the New Moon poster? AMAZING! **

**Okay, I put up a poll on my profile and it would mean a million if people voted on it!**

**For the person who left the ounce/once review – I didn't know that this was happening. My computer makes automatic 'corrections' so I wouldn't have had any idea, so it isn't my fault at all and you should probably check in on the person's situation before leaving a comment saying that someone should learn to spell.**

**I would like to thank all reviewers! I have decided that the person who leaves the 125****th** **review will get a sneak peak at the next chapter, whatever it is! So PLEASE review! **

**I would like to thank one if the most wonderful people on the internet – Swimming cutie xoxo! She is so awesome, you MUST check out her stories! And I would like to thank her for all the support she has been giving me for my stories! Thanks! **

**As always, TwilightHeart21 **


	23. Tattoo

**Hey everyone, I hoped you like this chapter because it took a lot of creative juice! So please review and tell me if it sucked/rocked!**

**As my brother said when I covered his baseball in dog slobber and mayonnaise: This CANNOT be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-three – Tattoo**

Collin looked happier than I'd ever seen him before as we approached Emily's house, I remembered my old order to spend the day relaxing… If relaxing was some loose way of saying 'spend the day making out with your incredibly hot boyfriend' than I would definitely stay true to it. Then it hit me. I had a fucking boyfriend! Holy shit! I stopped dead and I gaped at him.

"Angie? What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"We're together!" I whispered, still in shock. Crap, crap, crap! He walked over to me and tried to smooth out my curled fingers.

"Yeah, there isn't anything wrong with that." He tried to sooth me.

"But, Collin, we had sex! We had freaking sex, Collin!" I put my head in my hands and moaned. "Collin, what if somebody finds out that we slept together, they would kill us for sure! Especially Embry and Quil." He looked confused when I mentioned Quil. "Well, I mean, he won't have sex for like ten years." Claire was an adorable kindergartener now, and it would be a good many years before Quil broke his virginity.

"Angie that would happen no matter what time we would have our first session." He bent down and patted my back. I just looked at him.

"_Session?_ Is _that_ what you call it? You call something so important, so vital, a _session_?" I demanded angrily. He rolled his eyes and cupped my face in his hands.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." He whispered and softly kissed me. After a minute or so he pulled away and I smiled at him.

"Okay, never mind." I said quickly.

"Babe, they're going to think something's up." He told me frowning. Babe?

"Yeah, they will, it's not normal when you walk in the door with a tree permanently smashed into your face." He laughed and swung an arm around my shoulders.

"We might as well just act as if nothing is new." He told me nonchalantly as we came closer to the house. We could hear several conversations, a baby's cries, and short bursts of laughter as we went nearer and nearer. Collin kicked open the door and I leaned on him as we entered the kitchen. Everyone, even Marie, became quiet as we entered. They could tell that something was up, I didn't know how, and to be honest, it freaked the living shit out of me.

"Um, Angie, Collin… Are you guys together now?" Kim blurted out and immediately blushed. We raised our eyebrows at each other. Maybe we could give them an answer through our actions. He understood what I wanted by eye communication and he leaned forward. Our lips met and he grabbed the back of my neck, making the kiss deep and hot. Emily cleared her throat.

"A simple yes would have been absolutely fine!" She exclaimed, clearly amused. Claire was struggling with Quil, who had his hand clamped tightly over her eyes. Hanna, Claire's sister who was fourteen, was grinning and sitting next to Alex.

"I thought you were going to wait?" Emily asked me, though her eyes and face were excited. I snorted.

"Waiting my father's overused penis."

"QUIL! Get your hand off my face RIGHT NOW!" Claire screeched unhappily. Quil obeyed almost immediately, he couldn't deny her when she used a voice that unhappy. She smacked his arm as hard as she could. "Don't do that!" She ordered in a demanding voice.

"You spoil her Quil." Hanna commented from across the table. He laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't want my little Claire-Bear to be unhappy, would I?" He asked starting to tickle her. I smiled at him, he was always so sweet and gentle with Claire.

"Hey, Angie? Could you get Claire's cup down from the top shelf?" Quil asked me, still tickling her. I nodded and opened the door; I had to reach high to get it… I heard several gasps from behind me and I turned my torso confused. It was then that I realized part of my tattoo was showing. Oh Ashley Tisdale's urine. I swallowed and slowly came to face all of them.

"Angie? WHAT THE FU-heck was that?" Collin quickly amended, getting a 'look' from Quil. "You got a freaking tattoo?" He demanded. I nodded and shrugged. "_How_?"

"Some dude stuck a needle in my arm." I answered simply. He sucked in.

"No, I mean, when did you get it?" He asked threw his teeth. I folded my arms.

"Hmm… It must have been like, two hours?" He put a hand on his forehead.

"Oi vay." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and got down Claire's cup. I filled it with water and slammed it on the table.

"It's not bad or anything and I really wanted one. _Pleeease_ don't get mad?" I begged him, using my sweet voice. He let out an admiring sigh and nodded.

"'Kay, I'm not mad." He said dreamily and beamed. "But what is it?" He asked suddenly coming out of my trance. I pursed my lips and lifted my shirt so the tattoo was visible. They looked at it for a moment.

"What the hell Angie? You are going to have that for life, and people will think you're weirder than you actually are." Jared said. My back went stiff.

"Well _I _likeit!" I retorted. It was strange I had to admit, there was a wolf with a crown sitting on its head, and the wolf was resting on a large leaf. Like I said, it wasn't anything bad.

"What does it mean?" Kim asked skeptically. I shook my head, nobody got it.

"The wolf represents my family. One, because we're as large as a Pack of wolves, two because, we're well, wolves. The crown represents my relationship with Collin; and the leaf represents-" I was interrupted.

"How the hell does it represent you and Collin's relationship?" Alex asked. I was getting quite annoyed with them.

"Well, royalty have complete power over their kingdoms. I have complete power over Collin." He started to protest, then thought about it, and shrugged. "The leaf represents Embry." I told them smiling, and continued before they could ask. "It is annoying, yet important, and you love to jump on it." I said laughing. Everyone else laughed too. Suddenly, we heard the door open and the laughs of Embry and Paul. They had patrol… oh sweet mother of timber men and kangaroos. It was time to tell Embry that Collin and I were dating. Collin better get ready to run.

**Hey everybody! So I know the past two have been short, but don't worry, the next one will be longer!! And this is the second time I've updated in two days… Reviews are deserved!**

**Swimming cutie has the best stories on the internet so PLEASE check them out! **

**PLEASE go to my profile and vote on the poll! It will be up until this story, and my other two are done! **

**Thank you to each and every single person who has reviewed, it means so much to me! **


	24. My Curvy Green Dress

****

So here's the next chapter… I hope you like it because I sure do. It took a lot of effort, mostly because my sister kept playing freaking Hannah Montana over and over again. Ew! And by the way the Collin POV coming up will begin before the lemon!

**As my grandfather said when my aunt found his old collections of Barbie's (I couldn't look at him without laughing for like, two years.) It IS NOT mine! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four – My Curvy Green Dress **

My breath was caught as Embry and Paul walked into the kitchen. At first, they didn't really notice anything. "How's my baby doing?" Paul cooed to Marie, who gurgled happily in response. Paul beamed; he really did love her to death. The quietness of the room was almost disturbing. Embry looked confused between everyone until his eyes finally rested on Collin's arm around my shoulders. I swallowed and jutted my chin out as his eyes narrowed to slits.

"What's going on?" He half snarled half whispered. I curled my fingers into fists and tried not to smack his stupid face. I started to shake a bit. I was so freaking tired of this.

"Collin and I are together Embry, we made out in the freaking forest. I guess you could call us boyfriend and girlfriend, but all the people in the town'll call us Child Molester and Slut the Wonder Girl, so I guess it doesn't really matter." I fumed, my anger coming out in one breath. Everybody's mouth fell open and I crossed my arms, daring him to object. His mouth opened and closed several times before he finally spoke.

"I – you – but he, the – Wait a minute! You are not – but since you were – I swear that – SLUT THE WONDER GIRL?" He finally screamed. I glared at him.

"Yeah, if we were celebrities we would be called Colgie. Ooo, and if he was dating Ashley Simpson they could be called Strimston, or Colley! Oh my God, Colley, that's a good one! Is there a for-real celebrity named Collin because maybe then some paparazzi chick could hook them up and-"

"ANGIE! Will you shut up?" Paul growled. I rolled my eyes and glared at Embry again. He walked up to Collin and kneed him in the ribs once. I gasped and slapped Embry in the face.

"Angie, stay in here for a second. Collin, you, me, outside. _Now_." Embry growled. "Sorry dude, I know that you'll be together forever after this, but at least I know you won't have sex yet. By the time I'm done with you, your balls will no longer be connected to your body, and I'm pretty sure surgery for that kind of thing is pretty expensive." I gasped and slapped him again.

"Embry you ass, if you lay a finger on him I'll knock _your _balls off! Along with your tongue, that way no one will have to suffer through hearing your voice!" I hissed. He started to shake a little.

"Angie… You are just a bitch! I just want to protect you, don't you get that?" Embry screamed, clearly frustrated. Collin shoved me out of the way and jabbed a finger at Collin's chest.

"I don't care if it's you, or some guy at school, or some girl at school or what. If _anyone__ever_ insults her again I will murder them with my own two hands. They will be strangled, stabbed, it doesn't even matter, but they will be dead." Collin's voice was quiet and deadly, but it carried through the room and everybody heard him with perfect clarity. Embry sucked in, and did an about face, hooking his arm around Cassie's shoulder and dragging her from the room. He was clearly angry and exhausted as I was. I just hated this, why couldn't he just give it a rest? I sat on the couch and started to sob. The tears just kept gushing out and I couldn't stop them. I felt for the first time in my life, it sucked to be a younger sister. Finally, I stopped and wiped my eyes. Standing up, I apologized.

"Sorry everyone. I just really needed that. Walk me home?" I asked Collin, not meeting anyone's eyes. He nodded and yanked me out of there as fast as he could. We started to jog down the street, just wanting to get away from the drama.

"Why is it when every freaking person imprints there _has_ to be some kind of mutual spaz attack?" I whined to Collin. He blinked at me.

"Mutual spaz attack? Where'd you get that from?"

"The mental institution that is my brain." I muttered. He laughed and in a quick movement knocked my feet out of under me. I shrieked as I fell towards the ground, when I was but an inch from smashing into the ground, which by the way I am deathly afraid of, yes I'm afraid of the ground, he caught me. My breath caught as he looked deep into my eyes.

"You didn't actually think I'd let you fall?" He whispered. Slowly, I leaned up.

"Why must you talk?" I murmured. He started to kiss me in a way that was impossible to put in words. The only thing I could think of was pure bliss.

_Lunch the Nest Day_

I scrunched my nose in front of the mirror and made a pout face. "_Cooollin!_ Do I have to get my hair cut? I know that I get really hot in wolf form but-" He interrupted me.

"Angie, please just deal with it. I absolutely refuse to let you suffocate." My shoulders slumped as he started to snip it off. My beautiful, black hair!

"You know, I'm going to purposely be a bad kisser now." I told him crossing my arms. He snorted.

"Right, you'll be too preoccupied with my _awesome_ kissing skills to remember to do that." He was getting to just below my shoulders.

"And how exactly do you know you're a good kisser?" I teased. He smiled slightly.

"That's ancient history, babe. The only other woman I'll ever be kissing is my mom, and that'll be on her death bed." He clipped off a last strand of hair and beamed at me. My mouth formed an O of horror.

"You made me look ugly!" I moaned. The cut was cute, but not on me. It bobbed to my shoulders and made my face look curved. Hey! Wait a minute… "Hey! I actually look good!" I exclaimed in surprise. He chuckled.

"You think I would make you look bad?" He spun me around and I rested my hands and head on his chest.

"Mmm…" I said as I listened to his reassuring heartbeat.

"Guess what?" He whispered right into my ear, making me jump. I didn't answer so he continued. "Cassie, Kim, and Emily are setting up a date tonight." He whispered. Oh my freaking goddess of ham and chicken futons. Need I say more?

_That Night (Hey guys, I know that this is skipping around a lot, but its mostly just fluff and making out in between then and the date, so really boring…)_

Kim and Cassie dragged me to the mirror, which got them several complaints. They turned the chair around so I couldn't see anything. "Guys, is make-up really necessary?" I moaned as Cassie started to apply lip gloss.

"Yes! And hold still!" Kim ordered, focused on mascara. I closed my eyes and pretended I was on a couch with Collin. Alone. It seemed like we were just getting to the good part when Cassie ordered me to stand up. Her curly red hair bounced as she started to go to the closet. Against my wishes, Kim blindfolded me so I couldn't see myself. Hmmph. I held my arms straight out as they slipped off my clothes and tugged on a… Dress!? What?

"Nope! I will not wear a dress, no way! Do you guys know me at all?" I growled and started to tug at the blindfold. They beat me to it and spun me around. I gasped at what I saw. My hair was done in an elegant bun, outlining the shape of my face. The mascara was a deep black, making my eyes stand out against my face. The gloss made my lips look full and bigger than they actually were. But what really blew me away was the dress. It was a beautiful green, hugging my hips and stomach, and showing off my legs. I gasped again and looked at Cassie and Kim with wild eyes.

"Are you guy's magicians?" I whispered. They grinned and pushed me back into the seat. They strapped heels onto my super-sized feet. They pushed me back up again and I clasped my hands together. I looked pretty!

* * *

**So I know you were probably like 'Oh my gosh I'm gonna get to read about their first date!' Well, you will! Only not till the next chapter, sorry! **

**Okay, I would like to mention someone named Swimming cutie xoxo!!! She is probably the awesomest person on this whole entire website and her stories are the bestest things EVER! SO go read them!**

**PLEASE go vote on the poll on profile, it's for whom I should write about next and so far Paul and Rachel are winning! So if you hate Paul or Rachel then I would get your mouse over to my profile and vote!**

**That's all for right now!**

**TwilightHeart21 **


	25. First Date

**Hey everyone, from now on I think that I'll leave an authors note at the end of the chapters! But I hope you like it!**

**Warning: There is a sort-of inappropriate make-out scene later on, so anyone who wishes not to hear it, don't read on. (And you can't message me and say I didn't warn you this time because I did!)**

**As my grandfather said when he found his old pink harmonica: This CAN'T be mine!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five – First Date**

Cassie pushed me towards the door, my heels digging into the carpet. "Aw come on Angie, there isn't a reason to be nervous." Kim said gently and I glared at her.

"I am not nervous! I just have to um, brush my teeth!" I said quickly, Cassie and Kim put their hands on their hips and raised an eyebrow.

"You already did that, now come on! This took a lot of effort for the whole Pack!" Cassie exclaimed and started to push me again. I moaned and straightened up, smoothing out my skirt and straitening my hair.

"You know, I have no idea why you guys are making such a fucking deal about this whole first date thing, because it's not the most important thing I should worry about." I said over my shoulder as we came out of the door. "Where is it, anyways?" I asked them as they rolled their eyes.

"Angelina Miranda Call! A first date for a girl _is_ a big deal!" Cassie argued and glared. Kim was giving me a 'you better shut up because I have access to two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle and he has to do whatever I say' look. I scowled and sauntered down the stairs.

"Again, where the hell is this oh-so-important date?" I asked as we came into the hallway leading to the front door.

"You'll see, and you'll like it." Kim said with a smile too smug for my liking. I opened the door and stopped in my tracks. Oh my freaking God who had all bananas owned by King Kong. (I was guessing that was a lot, you know, King Kong is pretty big. Or so I've heard.) There were paper lanterns making a pathway to a small section with a tarp and tent. There was a small table there covered by a clean, white tablecloth. It was set with plates and two glasses of water. But that isn't what blew me away. It was the huge, muscly wolf-god standing by the table. Who was wearing a tux. Collin. Was. Wearing. A. Freaking. TUX! Collin! I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was seeing him right. Collin was more the guy to wear shorts, and sometimes a t-shirt. But _never_ a suit and jacket! It made me smile ear to ear, that he'd made such a big sacrifice for me.

"Go, Angie. We'll get the details later." Kim winked at me before pulling Cassie inside. I walked slowly up the walkway to him, slightly bewildered by everything. His mouth was open and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. I swallowed and smiled at him.

"Angie… You're wearing a dress." He said incredulously. Clearly he hadn't been in on the plans.

"No Collin, I'm wearing a tunic. I'm going to change my style. How's 'Ancient Slutty Greek' sound?" I said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"You, missy, could never be a slut. A ho_ maybe_, but never a slut." He said jokingly, but his grin vanished as he registered what he had said. "Ah crap! That came out wrong! I was just joking, you are SO not a ho!" He added on quickly, panicking. I just brushed it off and leaned closer into him.

"A tux, huh?" I murmured against his chest. He didn't get to answer. I pressed my lips against him and a wave of desire caught me. I made us as close as possible and started to move my hands up and down his back and butt. He shivered and leaned down, making our faces move all over together, my tongue and his meeting halfway through. A burning, hot passion burst between us and we sank onto the ground gasping, yet still moving together. His hand went up, under my shirt and touched my boob. Something exploded between us. It was like a thin sheet paper had been put between us, stifling the steamier, sexier part of the make-out sessions we've had before. But now… There were no words to express it. This was the first time I regretted the whole no-sex thing. I moaned and let him kiss my neck, up to my mouth and then all over my face. I felt whole, I felt beautiful. I felt like a million dollars. And a thousand more things that aren't even words. I looked up; my eyes rolling back in my head and saw… Oh no fricken way. A full moon. I bet they knew it was a full moon. My thoughts were interrupted as he started to trace my face with his tongue and squeezed my boob again. And there we were, two wolves having almost-sex in the moonlight.

Finally, we pulled apart, trying our hardest to catch our breath. Collin de-tangled himself from me and helped me up. He stared at me in wonder for a moment, and then he pulled me to his chest.

Angie… That was amazing. I can't even believe how great that was…" He whispered eyeing my body in eagerness, but there was something else there too. With a jolt of shock I realized it was pride. But why would he look at me in pride? I shook my head to clear the jumbled mess and plopped down in a chair.

"So! What did they make for us…?" I trialed off in laughter as I saw it. It was absolutely perfect! There had been a cover over each plate, but pulling them up I realized that we were to have chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream.

"They made an IHOP classic, Collin." I mused and sat down in one of the chairs. He sat down in the other one and we started to eat. "So anyways, what did they say to get you in a tux?" I asked him grinning. He turned red a little bit, but answered.

"It was Embry. He said, and this is exactly what he said, 'If you don't wear a tux and mess this up for her I will make your life a living hell, and I'll break your nose at least twice a day.' I just wanted to make you happy." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. That was one of the nicest things I've ever heard!

"Well, you know what? I just have to tell you that I would wear a dress for you so don't go thinking that you're the only one making a sacrifice here. Plus, I _don't_ need a dress to look sexy; if I remember right I was just fine in pants and a sports bra." I winked at him and stuffed another bite of pancake in my mouth. They were massive, like, they filled the whole plate. Emily was such a good cook. Four of them were stacked on top of each other and a drizzle of maple syrup was running down the sides of it.

"Angie, how's tenth grade going" he asked carefully. They had been worried, knowing I was the only Pack member who was still in school. Cassie had been in Twelfth grade last year, and she was the second youngest in the Pack. I shrugged, trying to get off the subject.

"Hey, you know um… I have this report due on someone important in American history and I'm thinking of doing… Someone." I said, why'd I say that? I didn't have a report due, crap!

"Oh, someone who?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Uh… William Penn." I answered him randomly.

"William Penn, _why_?"

"Hey! I love Quaker Oatmeal." He was still staring at me incredulously. "I like Pennsylvania too!" I protested. Still the stare of 'come on, Angie'. "Well my second choice was Morris Yock, so I'll just choose him."

"Who's Morris Yock?" He asked me, still giving me that disbelieving stare.

"He invented the flip flop." I said bluntly and finished off my food with the glass of water.

"You are so weird, but I still love ya." He teased me after a moment. Finally we finished our food and he moved around the table to take my hand and pull me up. "The next thing we are to do, involves a bathing suit, and some very, _very_ warm clothes." He grinned, waiting for me to catch up. Suddenly my whole face lit up.

"NO FUCKING WAY! We're going cliff-diving! You are the best werewolf dude EVER!" I shrieked and flew my hands over his shoulders. He chuckled and ducked under the table, protruding a small bag.

"You need to wear a bathing suit; the water'll be freezing, but the more clothes you have on the heavier they'll become. Plus you have the whole 108.5 degree temperature thing going on for you so it should only be mildly cold." He told me, getting out a red bikini.

"Hm, Embry must have been head in the decision for me to wear that." I said sarcastically, taking it. I rolled my eyes and went into the forest quickly, it was supposedly forty degrees, but only felt about eighty five. I pulled my dress back over it swiftly and took off my death-trap shoes. Being barefoot didn't really bother me. I returned to find Collin out of his tux and in a t-shirt and swim trunks.

"You know, you probably don't want to make me regret this." He told me as we made our way to the cliffs. "Oh, and we are jumping off the lower one, and don't think I'm letting you out of my sight, we're jumping together." He waned as an afterthought.

"Do you think that I ever really considered jumping alone if you were within a hundred yard radius?" I asked him wryly. He laughed and we walked in a comfortable silence to the cliffs.

The breeze was really soft against my skin, but I still shivered as I peered over the edge of the cliff, seeing the water churning and splashing against the rock. Goosebumps rose on my arms as Collin's bare chest rubbed against my back. I stole a quick look at him and almost started to choke on nothing. His muscles rippled as he moved, and let me tell you, they were the freaking sexiest things I had ever seen. Not that I hadn't seen them before, but some things seem different if you're about to jump off a cliff. He cradled me in his arms.

"Ready?" He asked softly. I knew he had done this about a million other times, but he was worried as hell because it was my first. And I knew that if anything went just a little bit wrong it would be my last. I took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, he walked so his toes were just barely over the edge. "Are you sure about this Angie?" He asked me again, inspecting me closely. I was getting just a _tiny_ bit annoyed by now.

"Yes, I have been fucking ready for a while now, so just freaking jump!" I snapped. Like I said, I was just a _tiny_ bit angry. He laughed, and then we flung ourselves over the edge. I let out a scream of adrenaline as we rushed closer and closer to the watery darkness below us. We crashed through the sheet of freezing water and we were under for hardly a second before Collin wrenched me out and dragged me to the shore. Hm, I was one for cruel jokes… But to Collin? Oh what the heck, might as well!

"Angie! Are you alright?" He asked panicky as I slyly closed my eyes and made my chest rise faintly.

"C-Collin… Come c-closer…" I whispered and he growled.

"That's not funny, Angie!" He told me strictly, I leaned up, giving him a curious look.

"How'd you know I wasn't hurt?" I asked him, still curious. He grimaced before answering.

"I would feel pain, really horrible pain, if you were really dying." He told me with an angry expression on his face. "Please don't do that again, if I lost you then… Then…" It looked like he was struggling to express something that was too upsetting and painful to even consider. "Just promise me you won't do it again." He finally said, averting his alarmed eyes. Crap, why the hell did I attempt to do that?

"Okay, I promise. I'm sorry Collin; I didn't mean to worry you." I apologized quietly. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled gently at me. "It's fine, let's go get you some warm clothes." He told me and picked me up again, giving me a kiss that made me feel slightly dizzy to the head.

* * *

**So! That is the end of their very first date!! I am so glad that that was over because it took a couple of days to write! I really hope you like, and please, PLEASE review! I want to get to 160 reviews by the end of this story, and that really shouldn't be too hard. (But no worries, the end is far away!)**

**Okay, I want to mention three really good stories; they are by the same author, luvstobedazzled!!! I beta for the three stories, Arranged Marriage, Hope Isabella Volturri, and More Than Friends. They are really good so go check them out!!**

**The second person I want to mention is laprinceasm! She writes awesome stories and leaves great reviews! You should also check out her stories because they are just as good!**

**And lastly, Swimming cutie xoxo! She probably has the BEST stories on the internet; they make me feel different things in a matter of minutes! Someone in my sort-of family has recently died, so I was feeling down, but her stories cheered me right up! **

**Also, PLEASE go vote on the poll on my profile, I need a tie breaker between Seth and OC and Paul and Rachel!!! Or you can vote for something else, but PLEASE vote! **

**So here's a first, but now I realize a necessity, thank you to everyone who has read my story or favorited or alerted it! You guys are really awesome! **

**As always, TwilightHeart21 **


	26. Please Tell me You Weren't a Pervert

**Hey peoples! I know the beginning and middle of this chapter might seem like a filler, but it's not. (Also, Amanda, Jill, Max, and Jesse go to school in Forks, and Alex and Louis dropped out of school when they were in the tenth grade, like Angie is now!) **

**In this chapter, Angie discovers something shocking about Collin that puts him in a whole new light… Dramatic, I know. **

**As my aunt said after she got a visit from the repo man: I don't own **_**anything!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Collin, **_**Please**_** Tell me you Weren't a Pervert. **

I couldn't help but laugh as Collin tried to figure out how to work my family's ancient dishwasher. He had volunteered to wash the dishes as one of my sixteenth birthday presents, the second being a surprise. I know that Collin spoils me, but that's a big part of an imprint, or at least a pretty great part of an imprint. That and really great kissing. And sex… And a lot of other stuff… Anyways, he was turning the knobs and a bead of sweat had started to form on his brow.

"Are you sure I shouldn't just get it to start working?" I asked him bemusedly. He shook his head.

"No, no I've got it! This is one of your birthday presents!" Collin finally managed to get it to work. He let out a sigh of relief. "Yes! Finally!"he moaned and wiped off his hands on his shorts before turning around, smiling and opening his arms for a praise hug. Stifling more laughter, I entered his warm embrace and sighed within his arms. "You're such a dork." I smiled and punched him playfully. He grinned back but it faded.

"C'mon. We gotta get you to school." He said shoving my books into my arms and tugging me gently out the door. I groaned.

"I don't understand why you can't just let me walk to school!" I exclaimed dryly.

"Like I've said before, we've been together exactly one year and you know what? I want to spend as much time with you as possible." I let out a sigh of annoyance. He had been giving me that excuse all last night and this morning. I guess it was probably true. It was just that I didn't want him to hear some of the things kids whispered about me as I walked past, he might get angry... Not that I cared, but things would probably rev up if they saw me give Collin a very hot kiss, they knew I was only in the tenth grade and Collin… Well Collin looked like he could be ten or twelve or twenty years older then me. He glanced at me before pulling into a parking space.

"Angie, you should really learn how to drive." He said seriously and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, no thank you. I would rather walk or run. Besides, I already have a personal chauffeur right here!" I teased and hopped out of the car. It's just that driving myself bored me, and I just wasn't really interested. I know I'm weird, but I'm not exactly Ms. Normal anyway. He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath like 'my point exactly'. I slammed the door and turned around to find Collin's face very, _very_ close to mine. His sweet breath lingered on my face as he gave me a too-short kiss. He pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Sorry, Ang. I gotta go now, see ya later." He winked at me before driving off, the center of my chest becoming more achy by the second. I planted a scowl on my face and spun on the spot, shooting death glares to anyone and everyone. I made my way to my locker and shoved the books in, taking out the one I needed. I normally didn't pay attention to the rumors going around about me, but something Lola and Marla were whispering about something that caught my attention.

"… And Cheryl swore she saw them kissing. And he was like, thirty-six! Yeah! I know, she's on drugs, probably drinks, smokes, and now she's the other half of a pedophile, or whatever." Lola whispered quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah… But she's like sixteen. Isn't that old enough to be like, able to date old guys?" Marla whispered back. I cannot believe I was ever friends with those dopes. "That guy is gonna go to jail if any of the teachers saw, cause like, the teachers'll be concerned even more than usual about her, you know?" I stopped in my tracks. I didn't care about them talking about me, but now, they were talking about fucking _Collin?_ Now that's going too far. Just walk away, Angie. Ignore them.

"Okay, I also heard from Cheryl that she's not the first young girl he messed with…" Lola leaned in closer, "He's a total womanizer. My sister Mandy dated him once, and he dumped her for Eve… And Kathy! He's probably made out with every twenty or nineteen year old out there." My anger flared and my hands started to shake. What liars!

"Lola! I doubt that's true." Marla frowned. Lola shrugged but leaned in closer.

"It's true Marla; she walked in on him fucking Kathy in a closet even though he was _supposedly_ dating Eve." She smeared some red lipstick on her lips and slammed her locker door shut. "Anyways, Angie is a slut, and he's a jackass. They're perfect for each other." They both started to laugh and I sprinted past them, running outside before I accidentally phased in the building. Huh, I haven't had to do that since June. Running into the forest, I curved my fingers and sank onto the ground. I put my head between my knees and tried to breathe deeply.

Was Collin really a… _womanizer_, as Lola had put it? He couldn't have been! Collin is so sweet… He wouldn't do anything like that! But who knows what kind of guy he was before he met me… I shuddered at the thought. No, no, no! Stop it, Angie! Loser uno and Loser dose were probably just talking shit as usual. Stop. Worrying.

I swallowed and stood up, brushing off my pants and staring at the school building. Crap. I had been out here trying to calm down for at least thirty minutes and Vice Principal Beldhad, or as I liked to call him, VP Baldhead, was probably prowling the halls. Of course I called him VP Beld to his face. Ever since he first caught me sneaking back into school, he seemed to have a great dislike/like for me. He never once called attention to me or reported me to the principal; he just sent obvious glares towards me and gave me detentions for just the slightest reason _besides_ sneaking in. I sighed, might as well wait the next fifteen minutes for first period to end, I wasn't as likely to get caught. I sat down again and the whole Lola and Marla gossip shit started to ease its way back into my head.

If Collin really had been such a… pervert, then did it really matter? I knew he was noting of the sort now. But I was the only girl he had had sex with… And then the horrible truth dawned on me. He probably had had girlfriends, and there was a possibility that he had slept with them. Was that why Embry had gotten so angry at first, because he thought Collin might try to fuck me? And… he _did_. I was no longer a virgin, because just one year ago today, we had been having sex. Had he really planned to lay me? I mean, he had always said that he wanted what's best for me, and I knew that that was true… But did he think, at one point, that sex was best for not me, but him?

I realized another thing. I hardly knew _anything_ about him! I knew when his twin sisters Jeanette and Carmela were born, and that his two brother's names were Zach and Tyler, but that was about it. It was always about _me_. I guess he made it seem that I was the only person that mattered in our relationship; with a sickening feeling I understood that I had been selfish. And because I was so selfish, I was going to be spending the whole damned day worrying about this. _Great, just great_, I thought as the bell rung. I glanced around me quickly before bolting to the school and wrenching open the door. I melted in with the flow of regular students, but again stopped in my tracks as I saw Marla and Lola only a few feet in front of me.

"Back to the Hottest Gossip! Sorry Olivia, I don't care what your sister says, but Collin. Is. A. Perv." Okay, that was it. I stomped up to Lola and spun her around. Her face instantly changed from shock to a cold scorn.

"_What_did you say about my boyfriend?" I snarled, my voice becoming very werewolfy. Her face stayed the same, but I could see the fear in her beady little eyes.

"I said he was a pervert, just like you're a slut." She sneered. My eyes changed to flat back and I took a dangerous step forward. It seemed like her and her groupies were frozen in fear.

"That was the _wrong _thing to say Lola. _Apologize_." I snarled, trying to stop the growl that wanted to escape my throat. She started to splutter in fear, that's right; I'm a big, bad wolf. She seemed to regain a little composure.

"And _why_, should I apologize to you?" She asked snottily, but her voiced seemed to quiver. I shoved my fist into her face so it was pressed against her nose.

"_This_ is why!" I whispered in a deadly voice. She swallowed and let the façade slip away. Her frame shook and she looked terrified. God, I'm starting to feel guilty about this… Nope, it's gone.

"I'm sorry! You are not a slut and Collin is not a pervert." She whispered and a gentle smile filled my face.

"Thanks, Lola! I appreciate it." I smiled at her even more warmly and turned around. I took one step away and heard her sigh of relief and quick, hurried whisper. "Yeah, I'm sorry that she's a slutty spaz and that she clearly has multiple personality disorder." There were several giggles and my face contorted in anger again. I took a step backwards and looked over my shoulder.

"Lola, there's one more thing." I said innocently. She blinked.

"Oh? What's that?" She asked just as innocently. I balled my hand into a fist, spun on my heel and punched her stupid nose. She let loose a piercing scream and fell backwards; I heard a sickening crunch and blood spurted everywhere. Okay, in my defense I didn't actually know that I pounded her hard enough to break her nose; I was used to the other wolves and in truth that was only hard enough to give them a slight bruise. But apparently not for Lola… Someone took my neck roughly and pulled me backward, I only gave in because I was caught off guard.

I realized with a groan that it was VP Baldhead. He dragged me to the principal's office and pushed me into a chair. I gave him a bright smile. "Hey VP Beld! What's going on with you? Oooh, did your third wife leave you? OhmiGod, she did! I remember seeing the missing ad in the paper for her! Dude, I am so sorry!" He held up a hand and rubbed his eyes.

"Angie… God, Angie. Why in the hell did you do that?" He asked quietly, still having a hand over his eyes.

"Because she pissed me off." I answered in a casual tone of voice. "Anyways, are you gonna go on that dating website again? Or ask out a girl at Bingo, because I would seriously go with the Bingo. Carey lasted way longer than Janice _or_Ashley." This was a pretty small school and I was one of the only ones that got DT on a regular basis so we had gotten to know each other pretty well.

"Angie…" He began, but was interrupted by the secretary.

"Mr. Beldhad, Ms. Lone is ready for you and Angie now." I gave her a small wave and she let out a huff of breath. I entered my principal's office and slung myself over a chair, hanging my feet over the edge in the way that I usually do.

"Angie. I can hardly believe that you broke Ms. Corman's nose. But oh, it's true, isn't it?" Ms. Lone asked me sharply.

"Amanda, how many times do I have to tell you, Angie is absolutely unpredictable and uncontrollable." VP Baldhead sighed. She shook her head.

"Angie, how is this going to look on your college applications?" She asked sharply and I burst out in laughter. I clutched my sides and the two teachers glanced at each other. "Ms. Call, we'd like to know just what is so funny." She asked warily. I wiped tears from my eyes and grinning, answered her.

"You seriously think I'm going to college?" I asked her incredulously. Their eyes widened.

"Angie! You know that your whole family would probably be brutally disappointed in hearing that?" VP told me. I waggled my eyebrows.

"You never know! And by the way, happy birthday Amanda!" I told Ms. Lone. She raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" She asked.

"I hacked onto the school's website, stole the date of all the teacher's birthdays, and am going to break Lola's nose on every one of them." I waggled my eyebrows again and they look horrified. "Oh calm down, I just passed a notice in the hallway." They breathed sighs of relief and turned back to the issue at hand.

"You are going to have to be suspended for at least a week, and we're going to have to call your mother." She said sternly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, come one! You haven't suspended anyone since Paul Wilson, and he broke a guy's nose _and_ arm! I should know, he's told me the story is great detail." I said seriously. "Besides, my mom's on a business trip. You're gonna have to call Emily and Sam. Embry'll be there." I said in a more boring voice.

"Wait a minute! You hang out with Paul Wilson?" Ms. Lone asked. I nodded brightly.

"Yup! The whole gang!" I said cheerfully and they shared a look.

"Can you give me Sam and Emily's number?" She asked quietly. I wrote it down quickly and grinned at VP Baldhead.

"Aw, come one VP! If you suspend me, it'll be too boring! I won't even be here to talk about your dating problems and make ya feel better about yourself." He let out a sigh of exasperation and put a hand over his eyes again. "Ya gotta love me, huh?" he let out a sigh again, but didn't uncover his eyes. I didn't listen to the phone call that Ms. Lone was making, I kind of zoned out, thinking of how fucking mad the Pack was going to be. Especially Collin… _Collin_. Aw shit, that little matter was now officially stuck in my head.

"Ms. Call, it seems that Embry is _busy_ and cannot make it. Apparently they're sending someone named _Sam_. Sam Uley, I presume." Shit, why the hell are they sending Sam? Couldn't they at least send Collin or Quil? "Ms. Call! Can I presume the Sam they were talking about is Sam Uley?" She asked me after a moment. I snapped out of my reverie to answer her.

"Yeah, you can presume." I shrugged. "I don't get why they sent _him_, though." I shuddered and the teachers exchanged another look.

"Why? Does he do anything to you?" VP Baldhead asked angrily. That made me laugh.

"Sam, no! Are you kidding me? He's a pretty nice guy, but he'll probably get really mad at me and then like, give me some kind of punishment for my behavior." I chose my words carefully; hopefully they were appropriate for this situation. Ms. Lone raised her eyebrows.

"Shouldn't that be your mother's job?" She asked me. I shrugged, choosing not to give her an answer. Sam had more authority over me than anybody. I didn't like it, but it was true. Suddenly, the phone rang and everyone jumped. Ms. Lone picked it up still looking slightly surprised.

"Hello Gretel, oh he's here to pick up Ms. Call. We're suspending her for a week." She said pleasantly into the line and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Ms. Lone gave me a wink. "Yes. Please send him in." Not a moment later, Sam came in. The two teacher's mouths fell open in shock as they saw him. Sam, being the alpha, was the biggest in the group standing at an amazing (For humans, at least) 7' 4 and probably having over a hundred and fifty pounds of muscle. I was too used to it, but they definitely weren't.

"Oh, um, you must be Mr. Uley. Please, take a seat." Ms. Lone stuttered. I rolled my eyes. It was evident that he wouldn't fit in the chair.

"I'll stand." He said gruffly and Ms. Lone swallowed.

"Alright then, I'll just begin. Angie must have lost control of her temper in the hallway and she punched a girl in the face, the effect was that the girls nose is now broken." Sam gave me a glare out of the corner of his eye. Well, you know what? I **SO** didn't lose my temper. If I had lost my temper she would probably be dead right about now. "We are very disappointed in her actions and have decided to suspend her for one week exactly." Sam's hands balled into fists, but he kept his face smooth.

"I'm disappointed in her too, I understand." He said; his voice emotionless. I rolled my eyes again. I hated his public side, he seemed so dead. Ms. Lone nodded her approval, than turned to face me. "And Angie, I'd also like to know _why_ you hit her." She looked at me sharply, question in her eyes. I shrugged.

"Like I said before, she was really getting me angry." I answered in a bored voice. VP Baldhead let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes Angie, we've gathered that. We want to know _how_ she angered you." Aw, shit. I scrambled around reasons in my head, trying to come up with something good.

"Erm, she was uh, insulting me?" Crap, I formed it as a question. Why do I have to choose _now_ to be a crappy liar? It looked like Sam was trying to suppress a groan.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt her because you _wanted to_?" VP Baldhead said and I shook my head.

"No… like I said before, she was insulting me." I said, this time my voice was dripping with confidence. They seemed unmoved by my sudden void of buoyancy. **(I love thesauruses!) **

"And what did Ms. Corman say to insult you so greatly?" Asked Ms. Lone wryly. I blinked and decided to come out with some of the truth.

"She called me a slutty drug addict. Which I'm not." I answered sticking my nose in the air. Sam shook his head and the two other adults looked at me in shock.

"Uh, very well. We'll speak to her, too. You and Mr. Uley can go now." Ms. Lone sighed before waving her hand and turning her attention back to her computer screen. Sam took my arm roughly and pulled me out of the room. As we walked down the hall, people shrank away from us and whispered things to the nearest person.

"Ow, Sam! God, you could loose your grip. God." I muttered. He shot me a death glare. He shoved me towards his car and pushed me in the front seat. He went into the driver's seat and revved the engine. He was silent as he started to drive.

"You're like a female Paul. You know, he's the only other one in the Pack that's ever been suspended." Sam said quietly and I did a double-take.

"_Never_ call me a female Paul _again_." I hissed angrily. Sam shook his head. "Angie… Why the heck did you punch her? Your fighting record was CLEAN! And now you got suspended because of one little thing!" He yelled. I blinked in shock; he hadn't gotten this angry with me before.

"Sam… Listen, Sam. She was saying some stuff about… Collin… And it just got me so freaking _mad_. You're just lucky that I didn't phase right then and there. Fuck, you're lucky that I didn't lose my temper before this! And I think Ms. Lone totally overreacted. It was only _one_ time." I looked out the window, expecting him to get angry with me again, instead he sounded curious.

"What were they saying about Collin?" I turned back to him, my face emotionless, as his had been before.

"I think I need to discuss it with Collin before I discuss it with you." I said flatly and his face changed into something unrecognizable. I heard him mutter something under his breath like 'good luck, Collin.' Sam was right, Collin needs some good luck if he's gonna get through me.

Sam parked by Emily's house and I prepared for the hell whole I was going to soon enter. I pictured Emily's disappointed face, Embry's furious face, and worst of all, Collin's angry face. The bad part, he would probably be mad at not me, but Lola. I slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door as quietly as I could. "ANGIE! We can hear you walking!" Embry's voice shouted from the kitchen. Well, shit. I made no urge to walk any faster then before. I looked around the corner to find Embry, Collin, Emily, and Cassie. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God it wasn't the whole bloody Pack.

"Heeey guys! What's up with you?" I asked them in a casual tone of voice. They all glared at me. Sheesh.

"Angie, I cannot believe you would do something so stupid! You know that a _lot _of people wouldn't expect you to have the strength to break someone's nose!" Embry growled. I flinched.

"Well excuuuse me! I am so not the only one who's broken a few human's noses now and again!" I growled and sunk into the chair. Emily put a hand up, silencing the room.

"I'm sure Angie didn't punch her for fun. We all know her better than that. Why did you punch her Angie?" She asked quietly. And just like that, all Lola and Marla's words came back to me in a terrible rush. _She walked in on him fucking Kathy… He was supposedly dating Eve… She's not the first young girl he messed with… He's a total womanizer… _I swallowed and blinked back tears of rage, looking anywhere but Collin. Their faces changed to shock as they saw me.

"Angie… What's going on?" Emily asked me gently. I stood up roughly.

"You guys, I need some time to think… I'll talk to you tomorrow." I glanced at Collin, giving him a full-out glare, and tore from the room.

My anger at Collin kept me running right to my own house, slamming the door, and collapsing on the couch. I buried my face in the pillow and screamed. Right now, I wanted to go to Collin and get things straightened out, but I couldn't have asked him in front of everyone. Against my will, a tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away quickly. Collin couldn't have been such a jerk… But I knew I would just think 'or could he?' and then I would be all controversial and get frustrated again. Ugh, just stop thinking about it until he gets here! I tried to focus on something else… Anything else… But that was pretty hard considering Collin was pretty much always on my mind. Why do you think I was failing Spanish? Collin y me was one of the only expressions I knew and I'm pretty sure that was wrong. Hmm… I guess it's not really a mystery of why Senora Anderson doesn't like me much. I heard the door open and my body stiffened. God, I wasn't acting like me much today.

"Angie? Oh, God Angie! You had me fucking worried!" Collin breathed a sigh of relief and crushed me to his chest before giving me a kiss. I jerked away immediately. Damnitt, I was letting Lola and Marla get in the way of Collin-kissing.

"Collin, we need to talk. _Now_." I said abruptly and his eyes became worried. It looked like he was racking through his brain.

"Shit! What'd I do? Crap, Angie I'm really sorry I didn't mean it!" He said hurriedly. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked him incredulously, despite my anger.

"Well, uh, that's what the guys told me I should do if my imprint gets mad at me… Oh crap! Forget I said that." His eyes widened. I laughed; he always knew how to make me laugh. Damn it was hard to stay mad at your imprint/imprinter. I straightened out my face and kept my voice cool.

"Collin, I overheard some… Things today… And I want to know if they're true. Have you ever heard of Mandy Corman?" His whole body stiffened and his eyes turned flat back. He started to shake.

"_Yes_, I've heard of her. I was fooled by that boob-pushing bitch and asked her on a date. Because I didn't let her stick her fucking tongue down my throat, and because I started to date Eve shortly after dumping her, she started to spread rumors about me." He bristled. "I almost murdered her when she started that one about me fucking Kathy in a broom closet. God, I felt sorry for Kathy. People gave her crap because they knew if they gave it to me I would flip a table on them. Angie. If she told you something about me, then I'll-" I interrupted him.

"She didn't say anything. It was her sister Lola." I mumbled, embarrassed. "Collin, I'm sorry. But she said some other things that just got me really upset." I sighed. "She said that you were a pervert, and that you try to get sex out of girls." I picked at the hem of my shirt. "I was worried that… That when we had it a year ago you just wanted to have sex as though it was something to like, aim for." He looked at me for a minute before burst out laughing. My eyes narrowed.

"I cannot believe you are laughing at something that unsettled me so much!" I hissed at him angrily. He stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't believe that you actually thought I wanted to fuck you because…" He burst out laughing again. "Because I wanted to or whatever you said. _I would never, **never** hurt you like that_." He whispered fiercely in my ear. I threw my arms around his neck.

"God I love you!" I whispered back just as fiercely. We sat there like that for a long time. "Collin? I think that we shouldn't talk about that anymore. When we had sex, I mean. It was a year ago, and we weren't thinking." I told him pulling apart, but still sitting in his lap. He nodded once.

"I think that's a pretty good idea." He said smoothly. I smiled.

"Yeah, it would be pretty bad if Embry heard us talking about it. Can't you imagine how mad he'd be?" I asked jokingly, we both knew he would murder Collin.

"Yea, he'd be pretty pissed.." My hands went clammy as Embry stepped into the room, shaking from fury. Oh fuck. You _have_ to be shitting me.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!: Alright, so there's the extra long chapter! It was ten pages long and over five thousand words… So I guess I don't have to say sorry for taking a little while! Anyways, for the important things, I have 40 alerts and only about six or seven of them review! That's just terrible. Please, PLEASE review! If you think I could improve on something, or you think it's great, or even if you think it's a piece of crap, please review! And the other important thing is the new poll on my profile! It's wether I should write a spin-off of Never Too Young for Love and it's called Never Too Old for Love! It's the same people and everything, but is told in a whole different way! So if you haven't had enough of Angie and Collin, go vote yes on the poll!**

**Alright, I want to mention none other then Swimming cutie xoxo!! She leaves the best reviews, and is always there to lend a helping hand!! Plus, she's got amazing stories so you should really check them out!!**

**I also want to bring up laprinceasm!! She reviews everything and has amazing stories!! You really need to check the both of them out because they are really awesome!**

**So again, please review and thanks to all the people who have favorited or alerted this story!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21 **


	27. My Boyfriend and Brother Hate Each Other

**Hey everyone!! How are the really awesome reviewers doing? Cause I made it to 150 freakucking reviews!!! Yeah times a million and ten! And sorry for the cliffy!!**

**As my mother said when she was caught reading Twilight by her boss (Who hates Twilight… what a bastard.): I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – My Boyfriend and Brother Hate Each Other **

I jumped up so I was standing in front of Collin, glaring at Embry. "Don't. Even. Think. About. Hurting. Him." I whispered my voice smooth and icy. He looked like he wanted to rip Collin's head off, and slightly detach mine.

"You… you bastard! She's fucking sixteen!" Embry snarled. I rolled my eyes. "No Embry, it was a year ago, so I was fifteen and…I'm not really helping the situation right now am I?" I started; wringing my hands as Embry's shaking grew. He put a hand over his forehead. It looked like he was trying to calm down.

"My sister… lost her virginity at fifteen?" He whispered, as though dreading the answer, which he was. I snorted. "Oh come one, for all I know Paul probably lost _his_ virginity at eleven. And you probably had sex at fifteen, so don't go all ballistic on me!" I warned him. He advanced, balling his fists as though to go for a punch. Collin moved so fast I could hardly comprehend what happened. He grabbed my waist, swung me around so I was pinned against the couch, and was facing Embry.

"COLLIN! You better let me the fuck up NOW!" I screamed and bit his hand as hard as I could but still he wouldn't budge. I growled. "Collin, let me up or I will not kiss you for a month." I hissed. Of course that would never happen… I wouldn't be able to last long, but he didn't need to know that. Collin seemed unaffected by this as Embry got ready to give him a good, hard, punch. Well, Jesus. About two seconds before Embry swung, I swung my leg out, kicked Collin so he fell backward. I rolled out under him and shot up so Embry's fist connected with my face and I felt a really painful feeling. In a second, Collin had me in his arms, shaking so bad I swore we were having an earthquake for a second. Embry at his side looking completely horrified.

"An…gie. He… hit you. You're hurt." It looked like he was struggling not to kill Embry on the spot. I shook my head to clear it, my head hardly hurt at all anymore. It had healed quickly.

"No Collin, I'm fine. Really, it just kind of hurt for like a second. So you don't need to be mad or worried." I smiled at him, but knew it was a lost cause. He gently set me on the couch as though any rough movement would hurt me, and then rounded on Embry.

"You and me, outside. Now." Collin bristled. I shot up, but Collin was quick enough for me this time, he pushed me back onto the couch and ordered me to stay there. Whoa buddy, if you know me then you know I would never, ever follow a freaking _order. _So about two millimeters of a second after the door closed it was opened and slammed again and I was watching them explode. I hissed and exploded too, thankful that it was dark out and people wouldn't see us. Seth and Paul had patrol now and were very, very amused by this sudden fight. I was too busy trying to interfere and stop the fight, and Collin and Embry were too focused on killing each other, to let them know exactly what the fight was about. I growled. _Just call the freaking Pack in! _I screeched as Embry tried to bite Collin. Seth rose to his haunches and let loose a loud howl. Almost immediately, people started to phase and wanted to know what the hell was going on.

_I am going to murder you, Strangston! _Embry hissed in his head. Collin growled right back, which surprised me since he was usually the rational one. _STOP! _I cried in my mind, Collin hesitated for a moment before answering Embry's threatening thoughts.

_Not if I kill you first, you bastard!_Collin seethed, getting a good kick aimed at him. I managed to get closer and closer so as to push them into the forest. Sam finally phased, taking control almost immediately. Before he could even think an order or anything, they charged at each other. All they were was a moving ball of fur that kicked up dust and injured several trees. I let out a yowl, God they were idiots sometimes. Both of them had several injuries and by now I was boiling with fury. This is so stupid!

_Guys! Stop, right now. Collin… This is upsetting Angie. _Sam ordered and the Pack almost instantly thought things like 'ooh, he did not just go there' and 'shit, Sam's got some nerve'. That was because he said that Collin himself was upsetting his own imprint, which was true, and that was just low. Collin and Embry backed away from each other, low growls emitting from them.

_Guys, lets all phase and head to my place… we can sort this out. _Sam reasoned. I let out a huff of breath and agreed, planning to give Collin and Embry _both_ a piece of my mind. We went off in different directions, all the guys still curious as to what had gotten Embry and Collin so pissed at each other. Well, they would get an answer soon enough. I groaned once I realized that I had exploded and my clothes were now in shreds. Embry went in first and I soon followed. But damn it, those were the same clothes I had worn when I had my first make out session with Collin! God that really pissed me off.

Embry and walked in silence, not even looking at each other. Finally, I broke the tense quiet, though still not looking at him. "You overreact so freaking much." I said through my teeth. He clenched his fists.

"You think I _overreacted_? You're my little sister Angie. If you wish that I didn't care about you, then whatever. But I _do_. And the prospect of you and Collin having sex on your fifteenth birthday didn't exactly thrill me." I groaned.

"It doesn't thrill us either! It fills us with guilt, especially Collin. It just kind of… happened. So just shut up." I snapped. He crossed his arms and glared at the space ahead of him. When we arrived at Sam and Emily's, I glanced back and saw Collin jogging to catch up with me. He seized my hand and I was too exhausted to snatch it away in anger. Embry and Collin glared at each other, and Collin made no effort to hide the fact that he moved me so if Embry moved I probably wouldn't be able to tell.

"I'm not gonna hit her Collin, she's my freaking sister, she moved so fast I still thought it was you standing there." Embry sneered. Collin scowled. "You still… h-hurt her." He stuttered as if the mere thought made him want to die. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Could you just _stop_? Collin and I haven't had sex since and we aren't planning to any time soon. And Collin, yes that little whack on my face hurt for about two seconds, then poof, I felt no pain at all except for the fact that my brother and my boyfriend HATE EACH OTHER!" I screeched the very last part because the way they were trying to stare each other down was getting on my last nerve.

I threw the door open and let Embry and Collin go in ahead of me, slamming the door after because I seriously needed to slam a door. The whole fucking Pack was already in the kitchen, sprayed out over the room, watching us curiously as we filed in. Emily was peering at me closely, and seemed relieved at what she saw. **(It's about seven o'clock at this point) **Quil was the only one missing, since Claire was now seven, she could stay at Emily's for a little while longer, but had to be home by seven fifteen since her new 'bedtime' was eight thirty or something.

"Alright, why were you and Collin trying to kill each other, Embry?" Sam asked calmly. Embry bristled and Collin seethed. "I'll tell you _why_, he freaking FUCKED my little sister when she was FUCKING fifteen! In fact, it was on her FUCKING fifteenth FUCKING BIRTHDAY!" Embry yelled. Rachel gasped and sent him a death glare while covering the now one year old Marie's ears. Everyone else was looking between Collin and me, a mixture of shock, disgust, disappointment, and excitement.

"Oh my goodness! Angie, I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Emily scolded me, and then turned to Collin. "I can't believe you would have sex with her when she was just barely fifteen, Collin!" She also scolded him. We both groaned.

"Can we just stop talking about me and Collin's sexual relationship and focus on something else cause what's done is done and like I said before it was in the heat of the moment so please. Just, please." I said in one rush, my voice sounding like I was getting worked up. Which I guess I kind of was… Everyone looked at me in shock, but didn't really comment. Collin couldn't take it anymore; he burst out his reason for accepting the fight with Embry.

"Well you know what's worst? EMBRY HIT ANGIE!" Collin yelled as Embry glared at him. Clenched my hands and jaw and elbowed Collin. If what was said before was horrible, then this was terrifying. Everyone looked shocked and horrified at the same time.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" I interrupted and everyone turned from Embry to me. "Collin is just worked up about it, okay here's what happened. Embry heard us talking about you-know-what and got angry, all this other stuff happened and he aimed a punch at Collin, I moved really fast so Embry would miss him and accidently moved myself in front of his fist, he didn't realize it was me until too late, and then he didn't hit me that hard and I healed in about two seconds. End of story. It was a stupid fight so let's just get over it." I explained, sticking my nose in the air and sending a glare around the room. I think everyone was a little surprised by this outburst.

"Guys, we might as well do an inspection." Sam said, looking at Embry, Jared, Paul, Alex and Collin. Yeah, it wasn't my turn! You see, a little while ago Sam had the idea of getting five or six of the Pack together and running over the land to double check everything is fine. It was them, and then me, Quil, Louis, Jesse, Max, Jill, and Amanda. Everyone in the Pack except for me left and I collapsed in a chair.

"This has been the worst birthday of my whole entire fucking life." I groaned and they smirked. ('They' was Rachel, Kim, Cassie, Hanna, who is now fourteen and officially dating Alex, and Emily) Hanna smiled. "I can't believe it! You and Collin had sex. I can hardly imagine it." She sighed and I snorted.

"You kidding? I hope nobody imagines it." Hanna blushed. "Well… how was it?" She blushed even redder but Rachel waved her off. "Come one Hanna! How was it? Is that the best you can do? Give us the full out dirty details? Was there a lot of-" I interrupted her.

"I will not!" I exclaimed appalled. Emily winked at me. "Of course you won't… hey Angie, have you had any _bananas_? Or maybe chewed… or possibly _sucked_ on a _banana_?" I scowled at her.

"I am not telling you! All I'll say is that it was… steamy… and sexy… and… short." I finished and they ogled at me. Rachel spoke up finally. "It was _short_?" I nodded regretfully. "Yeah… first time sex isn't normally short is it?" I asked fearing the answer. Rachel put on a fake smile.

"Oh calm down baby, it all depends. How short was it… an hour?" I grimaced. "No… like ten minutes." I said quietly. They all made faces. "Eeeeh… not good, Angie that isn't good." Rachel said while Emily gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Well… were you… good together?" Kim inquired. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Well, Jared and I are very physical, as you can well imagine, and we for a fact, were excellent for the first time!" She defended. I sighed.

"I don't know! I enjoyed it very much… I have no idea about him, though." I shook my head and Cassie made a face. "Well, just think of it this way… It can only go up from here! I mean, in a few years you'll be able to do all-nighters and practice! I mean, the first time I had sex with Embry, I-" I put my hands over my ears.

"NO! Nonononono! Hearing about my brother's sex won't exactly cheer me up Cassie!" I said sternly, but she still continued. "Oh stop, I was just gonna say that the first we had it, Embry wasn't very experienced so we had to go at it a _lot_." She nodded, looking a bit depressed, then brightened up. "BUT, now it's just…" I glared at her and she shut up.

"Yeah, well. We hardly did anything. Like, if I described it and cut out the part where we took each others clothes off then it wouldn't even sound like sex." I shrugged and they stared at me. Finally Kim smiled.

"Well, I know what you are!" She sang and we looked at her curiously. "And what am I?" I asked her carefully. "You, Miss Call, are a _half_ virgin." I scowled. "I am not a half virgin! I am not a virgin at all!" I said my voice defensive and my eyes narrowing. They all laughed.

"Face it, Hun. You and Collin had half sex and you're half virgins." Cassie giggled. I scowled. "Oh just shut up!" Kim giggled again. "See! _You_ even know it's true!" She said blushing a bit. I let out a huff of breath.

"Alright, so here's a summary of my day; my dishwasher is probably broken, I thought that my boyfriend was a pervert and had a severe emotional break down, then I punched a girl in the nose and got suspended, my brother and my boyfriend now officially hate each other, and I just found out that what I thought was the best night of my life was actually the day I lost half of my innocence!" I moaned, which actually had them laughing. Oh yeah, go ahead, laugh at my miserable birthday.

"I'm gonna go now." I muttered, dragging myself out the door and hopefully to a much better day. Then I remembered… my mom was getting back from her trip tomorrow and wanted to spend a day alone with me. Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

**Hey-lo everyone! Hope you liked this chapter, cuz I kind a liked writing the conversation between the girls about sex… Hope you thought it was funny… **

**Alright, Swimming cutie xoxo is awesome!! Like awesome fantastic awesome! She leaves the longest, greatest reviews ever!! She also has the best stories ever so go check them out! She also introduced me to the term 'ghost reviewers'. **

**A ghost reviewer is person who reads, favorites, and alerts the story but doesn't review. It would mean a lot if you could review because I want to know if people like this story, and I mean every single chapter, not just once. I would like to know what I need to work on and you really need to tell me! So if you're a ghost reader, please don't continue to be one and review!! **

**Also thank you to laprinceasm for being equally as awesome!! **

**Alright, please check out the poll on my profile!! It's who your favorite OC character is, and I think I might do something special for the winner… so far Angie is the favorite and if you read my other stories and disagree, then please vote!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21 **

**P.S. I know some people might have been confused when they saw two alerts for this, but about two seconds after adding it I realized that i added a recent chapter to Strands of Love!! So sorry!! This was the real chapter!!!!!! **


	28. Collin is my Life

**Okay, all I'm gonna leave a note at the end! But hey and thank you for reading!!**

**Disclaimer: Right now my imagination is run out so I really don't feel like thinking up some story one of my family member's stories. So yeah, I don't own anything Twilight related. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-eight – Collin _is_ my Life**

'Okay, yep, it's official. This is definitely the worst week of my life,' I thought as I glided into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee and pouring myself a bowl of cereal. Why? Well, my mother was home, after a freaking three month trip to Africa. Yeah, she decided to just flipping head off to Africa for a few months to get it 'away from it all'. Humph. Well, she hasn't been right in the head since I told her I was a wolf, so don't be too appalled. She was just sitting there, staring at me expectantly as I started to spoon some food into my mouth. I frown as she clutched her cup tighter.

"Mo-o-m! What is it? Embry doesn't get up till noon, and Collin has patrols in the morning. The morning is supposed to be Angie Time. And it is your house, so I won't complain about you being here or anything. But seriously, stop looking at me like I'm the freaking grim reaper." And with that I stuffed my food into my mouth. She stared at me, her face blank for a moment, and then shot up, her drink sloshing over the edge of the cup and drenching the table in coffee.

"Angie! This. Is. Enough. You have turned into such a brat lately! Stop acting like a jerk because if you don't, I will not let you see Collin anymore!" She fumed. My mouth dropped open in shock because 1) I didn't know she could yell at me like that and 2) How freaking dare she threaten not to let me see Collin! Collin, who was the whole reason for existing! I shot up from the table, the chair clattering to the floor and my whole frame shaking.

"NOT SEE COLLIN? We would find some way! We can't live without each other!" I screamed and mom's eyes narrowed. "Besides, I have a hundred times more strength than you! You can't keep me from doing anything! And Collin has his own place now; if you kicked me out he would let me stay there!" I fumed. Her fingers curled.

"Well, Embry is certainly stronger then you." She said quietly, with a threatening edge to her voice. I sucked in dryly. Oh my God. Embry hated Collin now… Oh my God. My mom's eyes glowed with the knowledge that she had won. My body was still trembling with anger and I hoped to God that I wouldn't explode or anything. Just the mere thought of not being able to see- Ugh! My body started to shake so much everything became a blur and I saw mom back away from me in fear.

"A-Angie, are you okay?" She stuttered, but I couldn't reply. Spasms of pain were already shooting down my sides and spine. Just then, Embry entered the kitchen.

"ANGIE!" He yelled, rushing over to me. He put calming hands on my shoulders as Mom called out and told her to be careful. He rubbed my back until I calmed down. Finally, gasping, I opened my eyes again, my hands being the only things that were shaking. Embry looked between us, clearly confused.

"Embry, I am grounding Angie from seeing Collin. Can you help me out and enforce this rule, please?" She asked calmly. Understanding dawned on his face. It looked like he was struggling with something.

"Mom… You know I can't do that." Both of us were shocked.

"What? Why?" Mom demanded. Her face still showed shock. Embry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Trust me, mom. I want to throttle Collin, but I can't. I have an imprint, too and I know that you can't- It's impossible- See, I can't even say it!" He threw his hands up in the air. I gasped. Peter Pan's orange cockatoo! My eyes started to tear up and my throat swelled.

"Oh Embry! Are you saying that you're finally okay with me and Collin?" I whispered and he frowned. "Well, I guess you could say that…" He trailed off as I threw my arms around him. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! This means so much, Embry! I take back every horrible thing I've said about you behind your back! You are the BEST brother ever!" I squealed, which for some reason made his frown deepen.

"Okay, let's talk about this whole 'every horrible thing I've said about you behind your back thing'?" He asked me. Shit. I ignored him and turned to Mom. "So there." I said.

"We're still going out today. And I'm sorry, it's just that I got a lot of pressure on my shoulders and I am sick of your snarky attitude."

"Oh and Mom, I don't think this is the best time, but oh well. Here goes, I bought a place and am moving out today!" He held up his hands to shield his face and stared at Mom as though expecting a tornado. Oh. My. Freaking. God. Mom's mouth fell open and she looked furious for about two seconds. She spun on her heel and raced up the stairs. Wow, I'm gonna have a fun day.

Forty minutes later, I was sitting in my mom's car as she drove to some store in Port Whatever. The silence was uncomfortable and I had no idea why in the freaking hell I would ever do this. Guess I owed my mother something, even after this morning's tiff. I looked out the window and saw the green, now turning kind of colorful, scenery and sighed. It was so beautiful and yet so boring. I had lived here all my life, after all. Mom also sighed, but it was very exasperated.

"Angie, listen babe. I'm really sorry. It's just… When you first became a wolf I was so… so horribly surprised. And I can't believe I did, but I saw you in a different way. You weren't just my little girl anymore. You were something different, stronger, and more than human. I didn't know how to act around you and Em anymore because you weren't the same. But I was wrong. And I just wanted to say that I am so, so sorry." She was whispering at the end and a part of me softened.

"Mom, please don't get too mushy on me cause that's seriously gonna be a bummer, but thanks. Thanks a lot." I smiled warmly at her for the first time in a long time. Then, I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I turned slightly and squeezed her arm. I guess I was too rough or something or maybe my mom had withered a bit. I don't know.

She cried out in pain and let go of the wheel to console her trembling arm. I snapped way from her and stared at my hands, horrified with myself. I turned my head and then everything seemed to go in slow motion. The car was already sliding into the ditch. It slammed into a tree and since I hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, I flew forward and out the window. I smacked into a tree and it shuddered, creaking and cracking before falling… right onto me.

Collin POV

I hadn't seen Angie all day, and she wasn't going to be back for a while, or at least that's what she'd texted me. I drummed my fingers on the armrest of my couch. Quil was out seeing Claire, of course, and then Jesse was visiting *Paul* and *Rachel*…. Which really meant Marie who he'd recently nicknamed Mar. So it was pretty quiet here for once. I should bring Angie over pretty soon and show her around. Embry might be pissed but that was the best part of it.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pang in my chest and doubled over in pain. Gasping, I clutched the table and it almost broke. What was happe- Just as quickly as the pain had come, Angie's face flashed across my mind, again and again and again. Angie… Angie was hurt. The idea had spasms running down my body and phasing pain running down my spine as my bones prepared to rewire themselves. I managed to stand myself up and run out the door. I followed that pain in my chest and sprinted through the forest. I had to save her… I... Had... To… Save… Her… My legs started to pump faster as the pain grew.

Her scent started to fill my nose, but something was wrong, there was too much of it. It was like every drop of her smell was pouring out of her. I tore through the trees to see a huge tree, knocked over from something. A vast pool of blood was pooling around the tree and my body lurched. It was Angie's blood. I swiftly knocked the tree out of the way to see her mangled ripped body. My face paled. We had to call Carlisle to make her better… Something may have already healed wrong. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I scooped her up. She was unconscious, her mouth agape. Sobs shook me as I sprinted, trying my very hardest not to jostle her, to Sam's house.

I practically broke the door down when I rushed inside. "Guys, guys… It's Angie, Angie…" I screamed and moaned at the same time. Emily and Sam rushed in, terror suddenly filling their eyes. Sam seemed to stiffen.

"Emily! Call the Cullen's, hurry!" Emily rushed off and Sam took Angie into the living room. I followed hurriedly collapsed unto the ground next to the couch as Sam placed her there.

"Collin, call Embry." Sam ordered. But I couldn't. It felt like every second she wasn't awake a part of me died. How… why? She was the sweetest, most beautiful woman in the world. She wasn't a little girl anymore, as I had once called her. She wasn't just a girl alone either. She was a woman, a woman that I had loved. And she… she might die. At that thought I went dead. Tears no longer piled down my face, I just went limp. I didn't know if she was going to be okay. What if… what if she never woke up again?

Angie POV

I watched, and then felt the tree fall onto me. It was like Lillian throwing me against that tree, only a million times worse. I could smell and see my blood, rushing out like the Niagara Falls. The only thing I could feel was pain. Pains that I had never felt before. I didn't understand how anyone could look forward to going to heaven, because it involved dying and if this was dying, people would be pretty disappointed. I remember someone saying that when you die, you feel really good and your life flashes before your eyes.

Well, it wasn't pleasant, that was for sure. And the only thing flashing before my eyes was Collin. Then again… Collin is my life. So maybe they are right about that. Collin was the last thing I thought of before I completely lost consciousness.

Embry POV

As my phone rang a slip of annoyance ran through me. At the moment I was making out with Cassie and things were just beginning to get good… I glanced at the caller ID and groaned. I flipped it open. "Sam, I am not taking another patrol so you can spend the day straddling Emily." I snapped.

"Embry, it is Emily. And he does not straddle me!" She retorted quickly, as if in a rush. Oops. I sighed into the receiver, but before I could begin an apology, Emily had started to talk again.

"Embry, there's an emergency. Something happened to Angie, Collin's gone catatonic and won't say anything, and we just don't know! Get down here as soon as you can!" Click. Dead silence. Worry fills me like a balloon filling with air from a tire pump. Something happened to Angie… Rings in my ear like a death sentence. Cassie shook me.

"Embry, what's wrong?" Cassie asked me worriedly. I blinked before looking down at her.

"Something's happened to Angie."

* * *

**Okay, so first of all, I know it's a little bit into the story, but I only just recently got a beta and she goes by the name of MidnightEmberMisery!! You can ask like, four people I know of and they will also tell you!! She writes the absolute best stories and is all around awesome person!! You must check her out!! This story is a million times better with her so you REALLY should thank her for a better reading experiance!!**

**Next is... Swimming cutie xoxo!! She rocks SO much!! her stories are the most amazing things in the world and my stories wouldn't be as wonderful without her either because she has helped me out so much it is almost unbelievable!! You need to look her up and leave one of her stories a long, juicy review because she sure as hell deserves it!!! **

**The next topic I will enlighten you with is that in the next week I will be busy as hell because I am in a play and have to memorize my lines by TOMORROW. And we got the script YESTERDAY. So ya...**

**And so sorry for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter! I was just super-duper busy, but decided you guys deserved it!! **

**And finally, PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**

**P.S. Check out my profile and vote on the poll! **


	29. Goodbye

**(Angie POV!)**

**I don't own anything Twilight related. ****

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-nine – Goodbye

The pain was numbing. It was as if I was falling down a hill. It was rough at first, making several bones break and quake and tremble, the pain making me wish death would come fast and soon. But then I thought of Collin, and he saved me. I could withstand the pain, for him, and be with him. The world wasn't earth anymore, it was Collin. And then suddenly, things got better. It was like, the hill I was falling on had gotten softer and… sweeter. And suddenly, I was in nice, warm water. The water went uphill. I was getting higher and higher, and the pain was trailing behind, too heavy and solid to be carried by the water. I smiled.

I felt so airy. And invincible, like no one in the world could take me down! And no one could! I am ANGIE! Ha-ha… That sounds kind a weird, echoing in my head like that… I let out a small giggle as the river carried me even higher.

**Collin POV**

Carlisle was in the kitchen, talking to Sam about something or another about Angie or me… I wasn't really listening. I was just watching her. She had immediately started to heal, and thankfully nothing mended in the wrong way. Carlisle had given her lots and _lots _of morphine because she was of course, a wolf, and since her body heat was so high, he needed to give her extra, but now he was worried he might have given her overdose.

I saw Angie smile slightly in her sleep, and then giggle a few minutes later. My heart pounded. I was still feeling pain, unimaginable pain for her being so hurt, but it was dying down with her pain. Yet, I still knew I deserved every ounce of pain that came my way. If only… if only I had told her to put her to make sure she had her seatbelt on, then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess… she wouldn't be hurting… she wouldn't be injured or scarred or anything of the sort. My hands seemed to be permanently hooked onto her arm, softly of course, but still hooked. Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered… and opened.

"GUYS! You guys… she's awake! She's awake!" My voice had started out loud and happy, but had grown quiet and melancholy. Tears started slipping down my face. I was rejoicing because she was alive… I wouldn't have to be rejoicing because of that if I had only said or done something...

**Angie POV**

I opened my eyes, my head still pounding from how wonderful I had felt. I was pretty good now, and I didn't feel pain. I grinned and turned to face the opposite direction… My eyes first laid on Embry and Cassie. He had his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on top of hers lightly. Their faces were distraught, and their breath caught. But, what came next really had me reeling. Collin was kneeling at my knees, his face bunched up in despair, and his eyes looked as though someone had been torturing him in the worst way possible. But, what really caught me were the tears, rolling hard and fast down his face. I hadn't seen or heard him cry since Brady died, and he had shielded his body to me, guarding me against seeing him in that state. And that had three years ago, the memory kind of cloudy already since I had tried to forget it.

I reached up slowly and a placed a finger on one of his tears. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I didn't like him crying… "Collin..? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, panicking now. Something horrible must have happened if he was crying in front of me like this. He swallowed and brushed back my hair. And suddenly, I was aware of a pressure on my entire body. Like, everything was being put back together.

I had only experienced this once before. Once, a couple of months ago, me and Jesse got into a fight. It was a friendly fight, like all the wolves did, but I ended up with some injuries, and a little bit of blood was spilled from both me and him. Of course, Collin went berserk on him, but one thing I remembered most was that the feeling of being heeled so quickly. It was… _this_ feeling. Oh crap.

My head flooded with images of what happened only… hours? Days? Sooner… I gasped and bolted up, my head spinning. "Oh! Oh Collin, oh my freaking God! Did that honestly just happen?" Collin nodded slowly, a little painfully as well. I groaned.

"_Wonderful_… How long ago?" I asked. He sighed. "It was… about ten hours ago." He said quietly. I groaned again.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE! My reputation is just _ruined_! I almost freaking died because of a fucking tree? I am never going to live through this… Maybe I should win a fight with Paul… wouldn't be too difficult…" I murmured, I had to think of some way to redeem myself. Everyone looked at me for a second, then burst out laughing.

"That is so…. _you_, Angie." Cassie giggled, as Paul scoffed, "Please, I would so win! And if you could beat me, which you can't, then it would be the hardest thing you'd ever done." I rolled my eyes.

"_Pa-lease_, the hardest thing I've ever done is having sex with Collin for more then two minutes, and that's _so_ hard, I haven't either accomplished it yet." Everyone except for Embry grinned.

"Not funny." He and Collin said at the same time, though Collin was smiling. I frowned. "Fine, the hardest thing I've ever done is make a self-portrait, but you have to admit, it would be pretty hard to capture _this_ beauty completely!" I said gesturing to myself. Collin groaned as everyone else gave me disbelieving looks.

Suddenly, another thought entered my mind and I bolted upward. "WAIT! Where's mom?" I asked my thoughts far from the joking atmosphere that had been in place before. Everyone looked at their hands at this, except for Embry and Collin. Embry flinched painfully and drew Cassie closer to him, and Collin seized my hand immediately, pulling me close to him.

"Angie, babe… Your mom's… Well, we were going to wait for you to wake up before…" Collin swallowed and gently lowered me to the couch. My anger blazed. "Cut the crap, Collin. Is my mom okay?" I asked. He squeezed my hand gently before shaking his head know. My heart jumped once, before sinking. My breath caught and tears emerged in my eyes.

"W-why? What's wrong with her?" I whispered shakily. Collin put an arm around my shoulder.

"There were a bunch of medical terms… but, long-story short, she's brain dead. You guys crashed into a tree, and after you fell out and rammed into the other tree… it cracked in half and fell on the wreckage." Collin said slowly, sadness in his words. It looked like he was admitting a murder case, and he knew that he would be placed in the Guillotine. I could feel my heart thudding in my ears.

"W-what? But… How is that?" I felt dizzy, my head was spinning. So many things were running through my head… Collin shushed me.

"Angie, they need the machines for other people… they're going to have to take her off sometime. You need to say your goodbye. Now." He said slowly. The words jabbed at me, making my breathing rocket and my palms go sweaty.

"Angie…" Embry walked over to me, putting his arms around me. It would be hard for him too. Mom wasn't the best parent in the world; there were lots of drunken nights, even a couple of high nights. But, she was still the only one we had, and now, there was no one. The tears came fast and silently down my face. My shoulders were shaking as he pulled me to my feet.

Looking me squarely in the face, he asked, "Are you ready?" I stared at him for a moment before answering, "No," But, I still slipped my hand into Collin's and managed to follow him and Cassie out the door and to the car.

I could hear everything around me as though multiplied a hundred times, yet, it still seemed muted, from a different world. I felt this terrible numbness pressing down on my chest, my mind was set on auto-pilot… until I got outside of mom's room. I took a step backward into Collin's chest, as though the door was a large knife, falling, coming closer and closer to… "Angie… Come one, you can do this. Everyone'll out in the hallway if you need anybody," urged Embry as Collin nodded. I swallowed. Cautiously, I reached a hand out for the knob, turning it slowly.

Mom was lying in the bed, her chest moving up and down slowly. The machines keeping her alive were beeping at regular intervals, making the situation seem worse, if that was possible. She seemed flimsy and breakable. I walked towards her, my whole body shaking, but not from anger.

"Mom… I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean… goodbye. I love you. You should have stayed longer." I looked away from her lifeless body, I could hardly stand it. I tore out of the room and ran to Collin, burying my face in his chest. My sobs echoed down the hallway, sending chills up my back. Mom's gone. She's really gone.

* * *

**Okay, officially wowed here! I got nominated for a Red Moon award for Best Imprint!! I mean, holy crap!!! The link for it is on my site!!! (And again, Swimming cutie is the one responsible for my Fanfiction happiness! Thanks a million Swimming!)**

**And now, a monumental thank u to my beta!!! She rocks beyond anything I could ever EVER even say!!! u must check out her storie cuz they are the best too!!!!**

**Please check out my other stories!!!**

**Hmm, drawing a blank... what was it I was gonna say... Oh yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21 **


	30. Moving In & Moving Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related! **

* * *

Chapter Thirty – Moving In and Moving Out

I sighed as someone banged on 'my' bedroom door. Ha! _My bedroom_… This would never be _my_room. After mom died and the funeral and stuff, everyone knew I would have to haveanother place to live. Since I was only sixteen, I couldn't live on my own or anything. Embry and Emily both said I could stay at there places… but that would make me feel very third-wheelish; I said that I could just sleep as a wolf in the forest, but apparently I shouldn't have to go through that after suffering from _such_ a tragic loss.

_Flashback-_

"_Embry, you and Cassie haven't even been alone in that house for two hours! Sam and I havehad five years… everybody's here all the time anyway!" Emily had stated calmly, Sam's hand resting soothingly on her shoulder. I rolled my eyes from the couch. Of course, at the mention of me moving somewhere, Collin had 'unknowingly' slipped out of the house. Pph, whatever._

_It was kind of annoying because I really had no say in this argument. "Emily, she's my sister, we have no other family at the moment… I think that she should stay with me, it would probably be more comfortable, since she's already well used to it." Again, I rolled my eyes._

"_Embry, she'll only be here for a year and a half... tops. It would be no problem. She'll move in with me." I could tell Embry was about to speak when Paul interrupted. _

"_Uh, guys, maybe Angie **herself **should have a say in this, since she's, you know, sixteen?" Paul suggested warily. There was silence in the kitchen in for a moment, before Emily said, "Sure, come on in here Angie." She called out. I sighed before slumping into the kitchen. _

"_Emily, it's an honor for you to want to live with me, but it would make me feel really uncomfortable."I admitted as Embry patted my hand. I looked at the spot where he had patted my hand, then him, then my hand, then him again._

"_Okay, Embry… first of all, never do that again. Second of all… living with you would be uncomfortable too, for the reasons previously stated by Emily." I told him and he pursed his lips._

"_So, how are we going to decide this?" Emily had finally asked. _

_End of Flashback_

We ended up flipping a flipping coin, and unfortunately, and yet fortunately, Embry won. So at the moment I'm looking at the ceiling, missing my old everything. It was my first morning here and so far I hadn't taken a step out the room, even though it was eleven and I had been awake for an hour. There was a knock on the door. "Angie, come on, I made some breakfast for you!" Cassie chirped. I sighed and leaned up on my elbows.

"Its fine, I'm not really hungry." Okay, stupid thing to say. I heard two people snort from outside the room.

"Riiight, of course you're not hungry. Ever since you became a wolf you've been eating as much as the rest of us! And that means you're always ugly!" Embry called. I sighed.

"You guys, really, I'll grab some stuff later… I just wanna be in…" I paused, trying to come up with a name for this strange room, "here for a little bit," I said. I heard retreating footsteps and sank back into the bed, trying to relax.

I know that everyone thinks that I won't come out of my room, and why I've been upset, is because my mom just died. Don't get me wrong, she was my mom, I loved her so much, and I miss her so much… But now, it's much more then that. It's that I'm almost seventeen. Yeah, seventeen years old.

I should've been able to have more say in the matter, and not havepeople fight over me… But, I guess that's not exactly what's bothering me. It's that I really didn't want to live with either of them at all… In fact, before mom had died the idea had been pressing in the back of my mind, just waiting for a chance to immerge.

I want to… to move in with Collin. The idea is so crazy… I mean, I'm still a 'minor' or whatever you call it, But if you wanna get all technical, then _technically_ I would be twelve… I shivered at the thought. _Twelve…_ The word seemed to echo in my head like a bad omen. I groaned when the door opened a crack.

"What is it?" I called softly, though I was clearly irritated. "Oh come on Angie, cut the crap and let me in," Collin said, not trying to hide _his_ irritation at all. I jumped up from the bed, surprised. Cassie knew me better then I thought…

I ran to the door and flung it open, finding myself staring directly into the face that brings me most of my joy. He smiled at me, but I barely had time to register it before I had flung my arms around at him. I hooked my legs around his waist and started to trail kisses across his face.

"Hey - babe – how's – it going?" I asked him between kisses. His deep rumbling laugh made my body vibrate.

"Better, much better." He murmured. I smiled against his lips. "Same." I whispered. We started to get deeper into the kiss when somebody cleared their throats.

"Get a room, will you? I can hear everything, and listening to my sister making out is NOT on my list of things I want to hear from my sister!" I pulled away from Collin slightly and smirked.

"Oh yeah, then what exactly _is_ on that particular list?" I asked him still smirking.

"Number one is that you'll forever idolize me, number two is that you will pledge eternal loyalty, and number three is that you will serve me as if I was, oh excuse me, AM your king!" He cackled as my eyes narrowed.

"Shut up or I'll make Jared and Paul hold you down and watch as Collin gives me a super-sized hickey!" I retorted. There was a silence (probably filled with a horror-stricken Embry) as I smirked once again. "That's exactly what I thought!" I said smartly.

"Cassie and I are going to Emily's!" He called out before I heard the door slam. I twisted around to face Collin, giggling.

I jumped off of him and grabbed his hand, leading him into 'my' bedroom. We tumbled onto the bed, me lying casually on his chest, and his head propped up behind his hands. "So, do you like living here?" He teased. I frowned.

"Yes, it's the life of luxury." I said sarcastically. He sighed, "Babe, I know it's not ideal, but if you-" I growled, shaking a bit.

"Collin Strangston! You of all people should know how I feel about this situation! One more word and you'll get it." I hissed. He sighed and started to stroke my hair, calming me down.

"I know, I'm sorry. If you want, you can move in with Emily…" He scrutinized me as he said this. I groaned, and glared at him.

"Collin, I don't want to live with Emily either." I said through my teeth. He looked at me for a second. "Angie. For the last time; you are not living outside!" He told me as I groaned again.

"No, no, no! Think about it! Who would I _love_ to live with?" He blinked as I said this. "Um…" It looked like he wracking his brain. I blew out through my teeth. He _so _wasn't this dumb. Okay, time to break out the secret weapon.

I started to bat my eyelashes. "Cow-in? Are you suuure you don't know who I wanna move in with?" I purred, using my very rare nickname for him. He looked totally off guard, and then a little pissed. "If you want to move in with Louis and Max I'll kill them." I looked at him in disbelief. Honestly?

"Collin youare such a freaking idiot! I want to live with _YOU_!" I yelled, slapping his shoulder. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Um… wow," he breathed, his eyes still wide. My own eyes narrowed. "Oh. I see. You don't want to move in with me." I turned away from him, crossing my arms. He groaned. "No, Angie-" I pretended to sniffle.

"No it's okay. I now understand that you don't love me as much as you said." I said stubbornly. He groaned again and turned me back around so my face was pressed against his.

"Angie, you caught me off guard! Trust me; I want you to move in with me… It's just... how?" He asked. I stared at him for a minute before hitting him again.

"_How_? You are such a flipping idiot. You, Jesse, and Quil share a place, right?" I asked him. I guess you could say that the werewolves who imprinted on a child had joined forces and bought a place. Quil had about ten years since Claire's seven, and Jesse (pour Jesse) had about fifteen years since Marie's only two and a half. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah… yeah, you know we do." I batted my eyelashes at him. "So… what do you think?" I all but pleaded. He looked at me for a second, a blank expression on his face.

"Angie, trust me, I would love to wake up every morning, looking at your face… I would love to have you in my arms as we fell asleep, so I know that you're safe… But I don't see how it's going to happen until you're eighteen…" I put my hands on my hips and scowled.

"And _why_ won't it work out?"I hissed angrily. He groaned. Wow, there are a lot of groans, moans, and sighs going on today…

"Angie, somebody might think that I'm a pedophile, and then they'll probably put a restraining order on me, and then… then I won't be able to see you again…" That just deepened my scowl.

"SCREW THE SYSTEM! Since when have any of us obeyed the freaking law? What does it do for society?!?" I demanded. He closed his eyes. "Not the point Angie. What I'm saying is…" He looked lost for words.

"If you tell me, that you, Collin Strangston, are afraid of what people will think, then you are going to spend a big portion of today and tomorrow being slapped silly by myself!" I snapped. He put a hand over my mouth and I quieted down.

"I… would love to have you move in with me." When I realized there wasn't a but coming, I flung my arms around him.

"Oh Collin! Do you seriously mean it?" I asked him, already glowing. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do…" He said breathlessly. And with that, I hooked my arms around his neck and started to cover him with kisses. He collapsed under me and I laid on top of him. "Did - I ever – tell you – that I love you?" I gasped between kisses. His tongue was now very busy, so all he answered with was a contented, "Mmh…"

**+-+-+**

We paused for a second when we heard the door open. We had been making out ever since he had agreed, and that was a couple of hours ago. Suddenly, I froze up. "Collin!" I hissed.

"Hmm?" He asked, busy sucking, kissing, and softly biting my face. I sat up. "What the hell am I gonna tell Embry?" I hissed again, praying that Embry would be too engrossed with Cassie to hear. Collin sat up too, now paying full attention.

"Um, you're just going to have to break the news to him carefully… and I'll just stand in front of you, and we'll be on the other side of the room… or better yet, in another room altogether…" He nodded. "Yeah, that might work." I blew out of my mouth.

"You know, you aren't exactly helping." I grumbled, pulling him up off the bed. He gave me a peck on the head. "Well, it would be pretty hard to," He waved his hands around crazily, "without me." He grinned. I slapped his chest.

We came into the living room to find Embry and Cassie getting it on on the couch. "Eh-hem!" I cleared my throat. Embry and Cassie straightened up, both clearly embarrassed. Cassie was bright red.

"What Angie? We _so_ don't interrupt you and Collin." He growled as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah… well. I got something important to tell you." I said, a little excitement bubbling through me. They both regarded us suspiciously as Collin started to edge his way in front of me. I sighed and pushed him beside me again.

"Embry, I want to move in with Collin."

* * *

**Hey-lo people! Well, hope u luvved it!!! Please please say thank you to my woderful beta MidnighEmberMisery!!! She actually didn't get to do this chapter because I am going on vacation soon and am not sure if I'l get to update any time soon!!!**

**Alright, now I want to say THANK YOU to probably one of the most outstanding people in the history of forever! She writes the most amazing reviews, the greatest stories, and is just an over-all wonderful person!! Go check her out cuz hell, she totally deserves it!!**

**And next, please check out my other story, Live Life, Love Imprinting ! It hasn't gotten a lot of attention, so PLEASE?**

**And go vote on the poll, it closes very soon!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**

**P.S. Oh yeah... don't forget to push that little green button! **


	31. Embry's Reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!!! (Oh, and by the way, lots of fluff in this chapter!)**

**Chapter Thirty-one – Embry's Reaction

* * *

**

"Embry, I want to move in with Collin."

First he looked shocked, then a little hurt, and then angry, which I was expecting… And then he looked shocked again, followed by calculating. "I…" He seemed to be lost for words. I sighed, "Come on, spit it out. I'm not getting any younger… Well, I'm not getting any older either really…" I broke off and waited for Embry to talk.

"Uh, Cassie, Collin… can I talk to Angie alone for a second?" He asked calmly. I stared at him suspiciously as did the others. They left the room though, still looking at him strangely. He motioned for me to sit across of him, so I did.

"Angie… I don't think I can keep it up anymore." He said warily. I just looked at him, confused. He sighed. "What I mean is… I want to be your older brother, and I want you to still be little, and not in love, and not able to get hurt, but the thing is; your not, and I can't. It's not like your irresponsible, and you are almost seventeen," he paused, "But you _are_ in love with Collin, and I'm in love with Cassie. She's almost eighteen, and living with me. I want there to be a big difference, but thing is, there isn't." He looked kind of sad, but even more like he was getting something big off of his chest.

"What I'm trying to say is… it's not up to me if you want to live with Collin. I would rather you wouldn't, but you're old enough to make that decision on your own." He looked down. Oh. My. God.

"Wait a second… does that mean what I think it means?" I said, already bouncing with excitement. He scowled.

"Unfortunately, yes." He grumbled. "YES!" I pumped the air with my fist. Embry's ran his tongue around in his mouth. "Well, don't think I'm completely laying off! I will search his mind every freaking night to make sure he hasn't laid you again and you can't-" He was kind of ruining my excitement, so I threw a shoe at him.

"OW! You don't have to throw it that hard…" He muttered. I smirked.

"Thanks, Embry." I said, softer now. He smiled slightly at me, and started to move for a hug. I put my hands against his chest and moved him back.

"Okay, this is getting too mushy for my liking." I warned him. Then I brightened. "Whatever, I have to inform my boyfriend-slash-soul-mate of this exciting news," I sighed. Embry shook his head.

"I have no idea what you see in him." Embry grumbled. I looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Okay, he's kind of an idiot, I have to admit. But he's sweet, and school-smart, and handsome, and… oh, I dunno, my SOUL MATE?" I scoffed. Embry grinned.

"Yeah, he is kind of an idiot," he agreed. I just _had_ to throw another shoe at him. I smiled and turned around, racing to the door.

Collin and Cassie were outside by the street, talking nervously. 'Okay Angie, here's where your horrible acting skills come in…' I thought to myself. I lowered my eyes, making my eyes sad, and trying to get a few tears out.

Then I realized, if I was in that situation for real, then I probably wouldn't be crying. I would be pretty pissed, actually… Ah screw it.

"COLLIN! OH MY GOD COLLIN! I FREAKING LOVE YOU! I LOVE LIFE! I LOVE ALL THINGS THAT START WITH L!" I screeched as I sprinted towards him full wolf speed, slamming into him and sending his stumbling backwards. He laughed.

"He actually said yes? What happened in there?" He asked. I smiled softly. "My lips are sealed!" I sang. He raised an eyebrow at me, so I just _had_ to distract him. My tongue and his wound together, doing a kind of dance between our mouths.

"HEY! I got grand kids coming; they don't need to see that," called out a voice a few feet away. Me and Collin broke apart to look at an elderly woman standing on the front porch of the house next door. Ooh, she did_ not _just break apart our kiss. The last time somebody did that I almost got arrested. A low growl rose in my throat.

"Watch it lady! I am NOT above hitting old people! I know how to break into any house without making a sound too, so you better learn how to sleep with your eyes OPEN!" I yelled, starting to move towards her now shocked figure. Collin grabbed my arms.

"Angie! Angie, just ignore it!" he pleaded. That growl was rising in my chest, but I stopped moving.

"Remember, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" I warned as she started to go through her front door quickly. Collin sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Collin. I have issues. I thought we had gotten over this long ago, but apparently not." I shook my head. "Honestly, did you really think I would let that go? I wish I could kiss you every second of every day, and then you get all 'oh Angie, it's not a big deal' on me. Really, I thought you were more physical then that! I am SO disappointed in you!" I teased, before sweeping him into another kiss.

**+-+-+**

I had pretty much all of my clothes packed, along with a few other possessions I just couldn't live without. We were almost to Collin's, oops, OUR, house, and I was pretty excited. "OhmiGod! Collin, I can't believe that we're finally going to be able to actually be in a room alone together and be able to sleep together and stuff… Ha-ha, I mean the unconscious sleep, not the other sleep. Crap I'm nervous can you do something to get me to shut up?" He laughed and took my hand, lifting it up and flicking his tongue across it. Okay, that'll work.

I took a deep breath and slumped in the seat. I had been to Collin's a million times, sometimes hanging around watching him playing video games with Quil or Jesse when Claire was at school or when Rachel or Paul got ticked at Jesse and kicked him out for the afternoon. The only thing is, nobody but Collin, Embry, and Cassie known that I'm actually living with him…

Ha-ha. That way they won't say they want to move out without admitting they don't wanna live with the couple who make's out 24/7… Only they probably wouldn't say it like that, and then Collin would probably get the wrong message, and then he would beat them up. You see why I decided to keep it a surprise?

"Hey peoples!" I called out cheerily. There was a little girl giggle from another room, followed by a "Cla-a-aire! Jesse is gonna kill me!" A pause, "But that's alright! I'll just get a new one for him!" Ah, how many things I could've gotten away with if Collin imprinted on me when I was two…

"Hey Claire-Bear!" I called out cheerily. There was another giggle in response. Collin took all my stuff to his room as I entered the living room. Claire was sitting on the couch, laughing occasionally as Quil scrambled to clean up a million pieces that might have been an X-Box. I smiled at Claire and she grinned back. "He-e-y Angie!" She sang. Quil glanced up.

"Hey Angie… how's it going?" He muttered, still trying to get everything cleaned up. I rolled my eyes. He was probably afraid Claire might get impatient, and then get off the couch, which may result in her stepping on something. "Quil. I need to tell you some exciting news." I said, an evil grin spreading across my face. He looked up curiously.

"What? Oh shit… what?" He quickly redid his words when he saw my vindictive smile. "Well, you see, I'm gonna live with-"

"With Emily? So?" He guessed, turning back to the floor, pretty much finished. I hissed lightly so Claire wouldn't hear. He hadn't told her yet, the dick.

"Uh, NO! I'm moving in with you guys. So just shut the fuc-reak up!" I snapped, quickly changing my choice of words after Quill looked meaningfully at Claire. It was then that he processed my words.

"Wait what?" He asked me, looking confused. I rolled y eyes again. "Okay, I'll make this as simple as possible. I," I gestured to myself, "am moving in with Jesse, Collin, and _you." _He looked shocked. Well ha-ha!

"Oh… I mean OH!" He said, making his voice fake excited. I shook my head. "I can cook for you guys," I said warily. He brightened.

"Oh! Welcome Angie, make yourself at home!" He said happily. I groaned and plopped myself on the couch, turning my attention to Claire.

"Hey sweetie, how're you doing?" I asked her smiling. She smiled back, showing that one of her front teeth was missing.

"Good, I'm the best kid in school! Quil helps me with stuff all the time!" She sang happily. I raised any eyebrow. "And that helps you how..?" I gestured with my hands and she laughed. Quil scowled and punched my arm. I stood up, still giggling slightly.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go find Collin. I have some business that I have to take care of…" I trailed off and winked at Quil, who winced. "Oh Quil, Claire may wanna be as physical as me someday, you're just gonna have to deal." He put two hands over his ears and started to hum. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I muttered, turning and entering the other room, leaving behind a confused Claire in my wake. I went into Collin's room to find him laying on the bed, a hand over his face. He looked upset.

"Collin… what's wrong?" I asked him, worried I was the cause of his grief. He removed his hand and looked at me before patting the spot on the bed next to him. "Sorry Ang, I was just… thinking," he said quietly. I snuggled into his chest, resting my head on his chest.

"About what?" I whispered, trying not to disturb the quiet. He sighed.

"About you, what else?" He murmured. I smiled. "Specifics, Collin, specifics…," I muttered.

"Just about our… history, I guess you could say." I gestured for him to keep going and he sighed. "What I mean is… I was sort of going through everything. I mean, before I first saw you… I didn't know it, but my life was meaningless. I mean, I don't understand how I had survived without you. You're everything I could have wanted, lusted after… everything." I sat up and looked at him.

"You… you are so sweet. And when you're sweet, you're hot." I grinned at him, but only kissed his chest.

"I remember how scared I was, when you ran away, just after I found you, that very first night." He shivered. I stoked him evenly. "I'm sorry," I murmured. He shrugged.

"Ah, not a big deal anymore. It was just… that was the first time I felt _real_ pain. Emotional, and physical," he looked at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. "And then, when you were kidnapped by that vampire… what's her name?" he squinted as if not remembering exactly.

"Lillian," I answered for him automatically. I blushed slightly, "Sorry; she's the one person that makes me have nightmares," I paused, "But that was when I was a human, if she would've waited for like a year, then I SO could have killed her!" I said my eyes narrowing. Collin stroked _my_ back now. I sighed, "Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay, she haunts my nightmares too," he muttered, his eyes glazing over slightly. I cleared my throat. "Oh, sorry… and then, when you phased for the first time. I actually knew how much pain you would be going through, and the thought almost destroyed me," he shivered in the dimness. I placed a hand on his cheek soothingly.

"And I'm sorry, by the way. I knew that I was over-bearingly protective of you, but it was just… the thought of you getting hurt any more at all, more than you already had been…" he shivered again. "Again, I'm sorry. I eventually let off, true. But that was when I realized that you were _you_. And don't get me wrong, I love _you_ more then anything… but _you_ were stubborn, and _you_ still won't put up with any crap, and this new werewolf side of you made yourself even tougher then before.

"And then, when we kissed on your fourteenth birthday…" Suddenly, he looked very, very guilty. "I'm sorry about that. And the thing I'm even sorrier about is… is that I kind of enjoyed it. It felt like it was the wrong time, and it was, but… I still freaking enjoyed it!" He put his hands over his eyes again and I gently removed them.

"Collin, I felt the exact same way." I whispered. He smiled at me softly.

"Yeah, I thought you might've," He cleared his throat, "And then… when it was your fifteenth birthday…" he closed his eyes, as though ashamed of something. I rubbed circles on his chest, trying to soothe him.

"Angie… I think we _both_ got carried away." He murmured guiltily as I nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted you _so_ bad at the time. I'm sorry. But the good thing is… it was so short, let's just say it didn't count!" I said a little more cheerfully. His deep, rumbling laugh vibrated me and the bed.

"Yeah, let's just say that…" he chuckled. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I think we needed this talk." I sighed, settling down next to him. He nodded, "Agreed,"

* * *

**So, that was chapter thirty-one!! Hope you liked it!! Thank you to all people who have reviewed, or reviewed my other story Live Life, Love Imprinting! **

**So, I planned out the last couple of chapters! :( Only seven chapters left! Please review for me, so I know you've liked the story!!!**

**Alrighty, now I must comment on someone named Swimming cutie xoxo! She is absolutely amazing! She READS, WRITES, and REVIEWS! So give this girl a hand and go check her out!!!!**

**Okay, in one week exactly I will leave to go on vacation and I will be there for one week exactly... And the thing is that there will be no computers there! :( I might be able to squeeze in one or maybe two updates, but I really need to work on some other stories! Sorry!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21 **

**P.S. I gave ya'll two updates in two days! Can you please review?!?**


	32. Calendars and the Effect of a Fight

**Okay, WARNING TIME!!! I know I said the first one was descriptive, and it wasn't, but this one definitley _is_... So, you are now WARNED! **

**Chapter thirty-two – Calendars and the Effect of a Fight**

* * *

Holy shit. Like, was this seriously right? Did that much time pass..? It seemed almost impossible, as though things were set in fast motion. I stared at the calendars spread out before and leaned against Collin, my eyes disbelieving. I could believe that he would maybe do this, but I never gave it a thought.

Laid out in front of me was my life, from the very first day I met Collin. Gingerly, I picked up the first one, 2008. It showed a picture of me, just a plain, simple school shot. I was twelve then… A lump rose in my throat. I was so young, so innocent looking, completely unaware of the world that I would soon be entering…

I was so damn glad of it though, so damn glad…

I flipped through to May and April, around the time he had imprinted. There it was in red marker 'The day I found my Angel!' I glanced at Collin, who was blushing.

"Collin..?" I didn't even know what to say to him. He shrugged, picking up the year 2011.

"I don't get why I did it either, I just did." he started flipping through it. I grabbed the one that was this year, 2013, and turned to October, which had breezed by pretty as if in fast-motion.

It was now November, and I am freaking eighteen. Yeah, you heard correctly… I'm eighteen. Everything has flown by so quickly, and there has been so much going on… not. Patrols have been short and less frequent because there hasn't been any signs of leeches at all, we kind of wish there was so we could have SOMETHING to do, but oh wells.

The only exciting thing that's happened is Sam thinking about stopping phasing, and that Emily gave birth to their first kid, Jackson Samuel Uley. But that's pretty much it…

Me and Collin have been getting along great, it's been better ever since Quil and Jesse got really sick of hearing and seeing us make out all day, so they moved out, and now we have the place to ourselves! It's pretty awesome because we can say things to each other we wouldn't dare say in public, or in front of the Pack.

And now, here we are. Collin had brought these out about an hour earlier, and I had been looking through them in awe ever since.

"Collin. How did you manage to do this?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"I dunno, whenever something important happened I wrote it down and…" he gestured to all the calendars around us. I shook my head.

"No, I mean how the hell did you manage to hide this from me and all the other pack members. You aren't very good at keeping your thoughts hidden." I said, twisting my body to face him.

"Apparently, I am," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and started to trace his lips with my tongue, hoping he'd get the message.

He did.

+-+-+

Breathless, we slumped against the couch, grinning ear to ear. "God Angie… a little wild today, aren't we?" he chuckled. I blushed.

"Um… thanks..." I muttered, leaning my head on his shoulder. "God, I love being around you, even when your mouth is open. You make me feel… like I'm… I dunno, perfect or something, which I definitely am not." I smiled.

"Well, that's because you _are_ perfect." He grinned. I blushed slightly and shook my head. "Ha-ha, very funny. I am far from perfect, and you know it." I teased as he turned to me, a serious expression on his face.

"Angelina Miranda Call. You are the most perfect person on the planet. Don't ever doubt that." He said, grabbing my chin so our eyes were level. I jerked away.

"Stop _saying_ that, Collin! Because it's_ not true_." I snapped, starting to get annoyed. He frowned.

"Ang, _you_ stop saying that, because to me, you _are_, whether you like it or not." He smiled at me, but I just narrowed my eyes.

"I'm going to bed." I seethed, stomping to our room. I heard him sigh, but I didn't pay any attention. I groaned as I sank into the bed. Suddenly, I was really, really hot. I needed a shower, or I was going to suffocate.

I leaped up from the bed and headed to the connecting bathroom, shredding off my clothes on the way. I turned the water dial to what would be freezing for a normal human, but what was refreshing for me. I jumped in and started to splash water under my arms and all over my body.

I grabbed a bottle of Shampoo&Condition and starting rinsing massaging my head, automatically relaxing as everything just soaked in. It felt so damn good to just stand here and let everything flow down the drain.

Sighing, I finally turned off the water and stepped out, feeling like an idiot when I realized that I forgot to grab pajamas, or at least a towel. Anxiously, I stuck my head out the door and looked around. Collin wasn't in the room, so I slipped out and went to the closet, where we kept them. It was the very bottom drawer.

"Ugh, fuck it." I muttered when my hand caught on a huge nail sticking out of the side of the drawer and started to bleed. "_Ow_," I groaned, but quickly grabbed a towel and pressed it against my hand, gritting my teeth a bit as I felt the usual very quick ultra-pain as it healed.

I took the towel away and saw just a thin line that nobody would really be able to see, I could hide it much too easily from Collin. I grabbed another towel and through the bloody one in the ever-growing pile of dirty stuff. I turned around and saw Collin standing there.

It seemed to slip through my hands to the floor as a bead of sweat appeared on my forehead. Swallowing, I scanned him over quickly. He was shirtless and also sweating a little bit. I didn't see his top anywhere, so he must have discarded it in another room.

But, the thing that really caught me was something that was as stiff as a board, and I think you know what I'm talking about… I mean, it had happened a million times before and all… Just never when I was naked, except for that first time, but that doesn't really count anymore.

"Angie," he said in a strangled voice. I tensed a bit, and then relaxed, it was Collin after all.

And then I really looked at him, besides his six-pack and dick, and what I saw made the world seem as if had stopped. He was perfection... I knew subconsciously that we were both standing there, both deeply indulged into one another, and that we might go too far and have sex... and then I realized I was eighteen. An adult, and also that I wanted to. So, so bad.

This wasn't like last time, where we just did it to prove we loved each other in a way more then friends. This was for real, this was for lust.

We glided towards each other, trying not to break out of the spell we had cast on one another. I didn't realize where we were headed until we were there... The bed sheets seemed too heavy and hot for us, so we had to discard them... It seemed to only make everything better... Though, it was hard to focus on anything other than Collin's naked body roaming and exploring mine...

"Angie..." He called out my name in a soft moan and I pressed my chest more tightly to his... My breasts seemed to be on fire as I trailed kisses all over his face.

I reached under his pants and boxers, waggling my fingers across his penis. He groaned. "Take them off… Oh, god, Angie, _take them off, please_," he pleaded, his eyes squeezed shut. I immediately ripped them off, throwing them against the wall, where his belt made a loud banging sound.

He grabbed one of my hands and brought it down. I found his dick and held on, squeezing it. I guided it toward my crotch where I let him take charge for a bit. I gasped as we moved so he was top of me, where he squeezed closer to me, pushing his penis deeper inside of me.

"Collin…" I moaned licking my lips and trailing my hand across his back. He shivered and started rolling his tongue across my face, as though trying to remember every aspect of it.

"Oh, my god…" I gasped as I rubbed my thighs against his, and then his groin, trying to show him how much I loved him in the best way I could.

I felt like I was burning as he rubbed his hand against my crotch, massaging it as though it was the number one goal of his life. I gasped when he replaced his fingers with his cock once again, grabbing my back so we were slightly elevated.

My breasts felt like they were on fire, a wetness that felt like lava searing through them. He flicked his tongue across one of my clits, making me grind my teeth.

"Oh god… Yes, Collin… _yes_," I whispered fiercely. I squeezed my eyes shut as he slipped his fingers inside me again, feeling around in my insides. I gasped and grabbed the sheets, ripping them as I squeezed and pulled upwards.

I bit his chest, liking the feeling of his hard, muscled body. "Angie… fucks, Angie," he groaned as I nuzzled his groin against my lips.

We started to kiss, again and again and again, our thighs and groins still very much together, as though we were trying to morph our bodies into one. I closed my eyes again, letting absolute instinct takeover, as we started to smooch not only each other lips, but our whole upper body.

Sweat coated us as he cupped one of my breasts in his hand, squeezing it gently, but hard enough to make me gasp yet again. I reached down and grabbed his dick, wrapping my hand around it and gripping it harder and harder, he pulled away quickly before dipping back down, thrusting himself in me as much as possible.

Panting, I started rubbing my breasts against his chest and face, where he flitted his tongue against them. I whimpered as he scraped his fingers down my back.

He rose above me, giving me one last, intense, passionate kiss, before leaning off to the side and collapsing into the mattress. "Oh, my, God," he whispered, reaching up and sweeping his hair off to the side.

"Collin," I whispered my voice thick. I had never felt so great, so… incredible, in my life.

"Shh, sleep, Angie, just sleep." He whispered, grabbing my waist and pulling me to rest against his chest. Since we were of course still naked, it made me shiver a bit, but I was too exhausted to do anything, and I think he felt the same way.

I slumped against him and let sleep consume me.

**-+-+-**

I had a dreamless sleep, featuring only darkness and soothing murmurs of unknown sounds.

My body was aching when I woke up, yet, it felt great, as though I had experienced something that had changed my life forever last night… I bolted upright, gasping as everything from the night before flooded into my memory…

My hair was wild, standing in different directions and I felt sticky from heat and sweat. I noticed Collin wasn't there, and started to panic a bit. Was he unsatisfied, did he decide to leave? Then I calmed myself with the notion that he had to work today.

All the guys had chipped in and bought a garage, where they worked during the day, or when they weren't on patrol. Some people have another part-time job, but Collin doesn't. Rachel and Emily work at the elementary school in Forks, since La Push didn't have any openings; other imprints/wives/husbands all have miscellaneous jobs.

I stretched and got up. I noticed a slight dent in the opposite wall, and when I looked closer I saw that there was a pile of shredded clothes on the floor by it and realized that it was probably caused by me throwing the belt against it.

I headed to my dresser and got out shorts and a tank-top. I slipped them on and was on my way out of the room when I noticed a note taped to the door. I peered at it and felt myself smile.

_Angie, _he had scribbled, _I love you more then words can express. Always remember that, and that last night was the most amazing thing that has ever happened…_

_Love, Collin. _

I know it's weird, but I couldn't help it - I was just so happy – I pressed the paper to my lips and kissed it. I giggled afterward. Folding the note, I put it in my bedside drawer and shut it tightly. I hardly ever used it, so I knew it would be safe.

I grinned, falling back on the bed. "Collin and I did it…" I whispered, and a burst of happiness swelled through me.

* * *

**Hey peoples! Okay, so hope everyone loved this chapter!!! Please review and tell me if the lemon was horrible, or okay or what!! **

**Alright, I want to mention none other then Swimming cutie xoxo!! She leaves the best reviews, and is always there to lend a helping hand!! Plus, she's got amazing stories so you should really check them out!!**

**Okay, sorry for not updating in a LONG time... I'm just lazy, and not good at writing lemons... so once again, sorry!!**

**And now, I must ask if you could please go to my profile and vote on the poll!! PLEASE!!!!**

**And one more thing... could everyone just push that little green button? Cause the more reviews, the faster I write!!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	33. Me? You Will

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related! (Yeah, the amusing, family disclaimers stopped... But if I let go of one more family secret, they would murder me.... Oh what the hell!! Here ya go: As my cousin said when the police found his stash: I don't own anything! I'm _so_ dead...)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty–three – Will You _____ Me?

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came another victim of love… Louis. His eyes seemed droopy, his smile was too wide, and he was beaming. "Uh oh! Looks like our Louie-boy has found the next wolf girl!" I said in a sing-song voice, capturing everybody's attention.

Everyone quieted as Sam approached him. Even though he was trying to stop phase, he was still thought of as our alpha. We didn't know who was next in line exactly, if Embry was Jake or Sam's brother, he would be, and if not, then Jared would step up.

"Louis?" Sam asked. He didn't seem to notice Sam was even there much less hear him… "Louis?" he asked again, this time slightly irritated.

"Here, here! Let me try!" I stood up and went over to him. I leaned back slightly so I was eye level with him. "LOUIS! I AM GOING TO HIT YOU!" I screamed, my face close to his. Nothing. I sighed and then shrugged, before smacking his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained. I grinned evilly. "God Louis, you are so rude! I mean, Max just proposed to you, and you so totally ignored him." I said shaking my head and putting my hands on my hips.

A horrified expression crossed his face, and everyone started cracking up, including me. He started muttering something under his breath like, 'lucky Collin imprinted… would've gotten her if he didn't, cause then I wouldn't be killed,' I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the same time.

"Louis… I was trying to get your attention so you could confirm that you imprinted?" Sam asked, his eyes studying Louis' face carefully.

He looked stunned for a minute, and then his face filled with joy, "Yeah, yeah I suppose I did!" he exclaimed, and then his face got all dreamy-like again. "She's just so beautiful… She was working at the grocery store… and her hair. It's the bushiest, reddest hair ever," he sighed.

Wow, this guy fell hard… Hey! Wait a minute!

There are only three freaking girls in La Push who have red hair. The first being Cassie, and I highly doubt it is her, because a) I'm pretty sure it isn't possible for two wolves to imprint on the same girl, plus he's seen Cass tons of times and would've done it long, long ago, b) she's sitting right next to me, and he would've been staring at her adoringly, and c) Embry would probably have killed him by now.

The other person is Mrs. Olan. She is probably in her late forties, or maybe mid-forties. She bakes cookies every day, wears red, checkered aprons, and always has this bright smile.

Though, her hair is slightly graying. But still… she's in her forties, which is really gross, since Louis is technically thirteen, and the fact that she's married doesn't help him.

And then, there's her daughter. "Louis," I said slowly, "did you imprint on an older woman?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh, no…"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I dove across the room, ignoring Quil as he almost threw himself off his chair to cover Claire and her ears, the guys as they scrambled to protect their imprints, and said imprints' screeches.

I landed on him and threw my arm up, preparing for a punch.

He kneed me in the freaking groin. Yeah, you heard that right, in the fucking groin! I gasped, and suddenly, my whole being was filled with fury. I growl escaped my throat. "YOU PERVERT!" I shrieked, putting all my weight onto him before giving him the hardest punch of my freaking. I heard a contenting crack as my fist made contact with his jaw. Louis howled in pain.

"ANGIE! What the HELL?" he yelled before giving me a good punch in the nose. I hissed and pushed him back towards the door.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" he glared at me before rushing outside. We barely made it to the edge of the forest before ripping off our clothes; we threw them in a pile by a tree and burst into furry viciousness.

Thoughts swirled in weird jumbles around my head, confusing him momentarily. I growled again, advancing on him. He bared his teeth at me before pouncing. I ducked quickly, jumping up at the last moment and grabbing his ankle with his teeth.

I twisted it and he swung around, hitting the ground with a gasp and continuing to growl.

I see you've got a problem with my imprint, bitch, he hissed. Bitch? Why that mother fucker!

I grabbed his neck with my teeth, hoisting him up and pressing him against a tree. I put one paw against his shoulder, pushing it back so he wouldn't be able to escape. I rested the other paw on his chest.

Please, please tell me you didn't imprint on… on Lola? I pleaded with him. There was a flash of her in my mind, and suddenly his stupid wolf face grinned. I growled and pressed him harder against the tree, which caused him to whine, the baby.

Shut up, Angie! Just because you have Collin there to take over when things get too tough, doesn't mean you're high and mighty! He growled back. My mouth dropped open, leaving me momentarily stunned.

I recovered as he bucked forward, sending me tumbling to the ground and himself on top of me. He quickly rose, although before he imprinted he would have hesitated and tried to rub his balls against my genital area… Yeah, he's that kind of pervert.

You shouldn't be thinking bad thoughts about me at the moment, Angelina… I grinned at him evilly.

Aw, come now! You wouldn't want to hurt me… I'm the girl that everyone thinks was once a pedophile, who lost her mother, who has no idea who her father is, and who's only known, surviving family member is her slightly insane older brother? He gave me a 'look', only it turned out kind of weird since we were still in wolf form.

Sighing, he got off of me. We walked slowly back to get our clothes, our breath coming out a little raggedly.

"You know," I said once we were back to human form, "you are very lucky that my nose set straight! Because if someone had to re-break it, well, I would break your nose and hold you down so it'll set wrong, then I would have to re-break it, because pain is not an enjoyable thing!" I was still a little angry with him for imprinting on Lola. Yep, the Lola whose nose I broke, and who is the whoriest girl on the entire freaking planet…

As we neared the house I saw Collin on the porch, wringing his hands and looking like he wanted to rip into the forest after me. I sighed.

"It's fine Collin, I'm okay… it was just a friendly little pack fight!" I socked him on the arm at the last word, my voice icy. Louis glared at me as Collin pulled me into a hug.

"What the HELL dude? I saw you knee her in the-" Collin started angrily.

"Ha-ha, about that… let's never speak of it again! Okay? Okay!" I said with fake cheerfulness. Louis laughed but Collin just glared at him. I sighed and tugged him away from Louis.

"Oh Collin… Trust me, I am a-okay! I can take care of myself, alright?" I whispered, starting to trace his bare chest with my fingers. He nodded, biting his lip.

"Oh god, Angie, stop that! I need to ask you something!" he gasped, pushing my hand away. I frowned but listened.

"Angie, I wanted… There isn't anything going on with you tonight, is there?" he asked nervously. I rolled my eyes, "Yes Collin, I was planning on taking a bus to the Metropolitan Museum." He groaned.

"Angie… this is serious. We're going out tonight…" he looked even more nervous then before. I regarded him suspiciously.

"Why?" He swallowed at this question. Hmm…

"It's a surprise…" he said, trying to smile.

"Collin, if you're like, trying to give me another nineteenth birthday present, I swear I will hit you so hard you'll-"

"Angie, it's May! I haven't given you a present since like, April! But no, it's not exactly a birthday present." Yeah, he gave me a birthday present every month, for some absurd imprint reason. I sighed, "Fine, that'll be great."

And with that, I couldn't hold back from those plump, beautiful lips…

**-+-+-**

My eyelids fluttered open as I began to hear the doorbell… ring again, and again, and again. What the hell? I sat up, stiff and a bit groggy. I checked the clock and groaned when it said it was three o'clock. Collin and I had left Emily and Sam's like an hour ago, and had fallen sleep like fifteen minutes ago.

I made my way to the door and thrust it open, growling lightly when I saw who it was.

"What do you want guys? Apparently, I have a date later and I need my beauty sleep," I groaned. Kim and Rachel both smiled evilly.

"Exactly why we're here! Emily would've come too, but Jack is acting up and needs a nap, and Marie is with her too." Kim chirped. My heart sank. Oh. No.

I tried to make a run for it, but apparently, they brought back-up. Paul and Jared were suddenly grabbing my arms and dragging me back into the house.

"NO!" I cried, as they pulled me to the couch, despite my punching, kicking, and scrambling to escape. Rachel sighed, annoyed. After they had me settled and were sure I wouldn't try for another escape they fled the premises, the wimps…

"Angie, it won't be that bad! We have the MOST gorgeous dress picked out for you, and you're gonna look so pretty! Just hold still!" Kim groaned, clearly exasperated.

"Where is Collin, anyway?" I growled as Rachel started towards me with some blush.

"He left about ten minutes ago… Cassie and Claire are taking care of him." I didn't like the look that passed across her face as she said 'taking care of him'…

"Claire?" I inquired. She usually stayed out of these things…

"She wanted in, and if we said no, Quil would probably murder us… Plus, she's ten and all, that isn't extremely young." I sighed and sat back, crossing my arms.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

**-+-+-**

"Okay, open your eyes!" Kim squealed, sounding excited. I started to grumble to myself as they pulled me towards the bathroom so I could get a good look at myself. I had tried to ask them why this particular evening was so important, but the conversations went something like this;

'Guys-'

"Angie, forget it, we're not telling you!'

So I didn't have much luck. Rachel slapped a hand over my eyes and I gasped. "God, Rach, give a girl a warning! I might've bitten your hand off! Paul would've killed me." I growled, but all thoughts of being murdered by an angry shape-shifter drifted out of my head as I looked in the mirror.

No. There is no way in hell that the girl staring out at me could be myself… Really, there isn't…

The person in the mirror had her hair in an up-do, strands of hair hanging down across her face to accentuate her eye make-up, which was dark and made her eyes stand out. Her lips had a slick of red lipstick across them, making my dark hair look mysterious.

But one of the things that really caught me about this strange, beautiful girl was the dress.

It was completely red, with a band around the middle. The band had strips of jewels running across it, with lines of gold running the other way across it. The bottom part was complete silk, draping down and hugging my figure as though it wanted it to melt into the fabric. The top part was also breathless; it was cupping my breasts, strips of dark and lighter red pattering across it. The straps were thick, but placed farther apart so some cleavage was revealed, but not a lot.

Overall, the girl in the mirror looked gorgeous. Kim bent down and ordered me to lift up one foot at a time, quickly putting on the black strappy heels. They made me stand two inches taller, so I was 6' even.

"We told you that you look stunning!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands. Suddenly, Kim gasped.

"And just in time too! Collin is coming any second!" she screeched. For some reason, panic bubbled up through me… I mean, obviously this was a big deal? I mean, the last time I was even dressed up half this beautiful was our very first date and Emily and Sam's wedding.

They dragged me to the door, and started straightening out my dress and my hair, double checking everything. Suddenly, the door started opening and they shrieked, pushing me forward and disappearing from view.

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw Collin. He was wearing a traditional, formal tux compete with black tie and jacket. But boy did he look hot. I don't know how long we stared at each other, just taking in each other's stunning ensemble, but hell, it must have been like ten minutes.

"Do you know," Collin finally broke the silence, "that you have the most beautiful heart shaped face?" I blushed, but thankfully my dark skin helped me out with that little incident.

"Thanks," I muttered, smiling. I strode forward and kissed his cheek. He grabbed my waist and tugged me back to him, kissing me tenderly on the lips. I giggled once he let go.

"So why is this night so important?" I teased as we made our way to his new, black Chevy. It kind of sucked for the seats though, we had had sex in it about a million times and the seats were already torn up and stuff.

I hopped into the passenger seat and clicked my seatbelt into place. (Which I had to do every time I was in a car with Embry or Collin, by the way. I mean, what are the odds I will fly out the window and have a tree fall onto me again? Besides, magic wolf healing powers! HELLO!) I leaned back, crossing my arms. He still hadn't answered my question.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" I asked. He grinned.

"Sorry Ang, that's a surprise too."

"You're enjoying my torture, aren't you?" I demanded. He just laughed.

About an hour later, we arrived at our oh-so-exclusive destination. I looked around, confused.

"I got this dressed up so you could drive me to a mysterious restaurant in Port Angeles? Well, let's break out the wine cooler!" I said, my voice just leaking enthusiasm. (Note the sarcasm) Collin sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Just shut up Angie, you'll love this," he told me, squeezing my hand lightly. I shrugged.

It was like a regular restaurant, nothing totally extraordinary about it, but still really nice… and a little expensive, too. "Collin, how in the hell are we going to be able to afford this?" I whispered as we entered. He brushed me off as if the issue at hand wasn't exactly important, which it was.

"Collin, I'm serious! The garage and my job at bookstore aren't exactly high-paying!" I argued with him quietly. He sighed.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'll explain after everything tonight." I sighed but didn't press the matter. I was getting tired of this 'wait and see' crap. The maître de led us to a table in the far corner, a little more private then the rest of the place. I smiled and thanked him before he left.

Collin grabbed my hand and started to play with it. "They should be bringing out the food shortly… I kind of pre-ordered it…" he trailed off when he saw my even super-suspicious look.

"Something is going… and I WILL find out what it is!" I warned. He laughed, "Yep, you definitely will!" This made me even more suspicious, though I let it go. I mean, he said I was going to find out anyway, right? Well, I better.

As if on cue, the waiter appeared, setting some bread on the table. And then he –no, seriously, - winked at Collin! What the FUCK is that about?

I sighed and grabbed one of the four sticks of bread. I stuffed half of it in my mouth and started chewing, but then started to taste something peculiar. Okay… what is that? Oh my GOD! It's paper! "Ew-w-w! Ew!" I exclaimed, spitting out the bit of paper out.

"Collin! There is a piece of paper in this bread! We are SO suing this place! What the hell! I mean, we come here, expecting a fine dining experience and instead, WE FIND A PIECE OF PAPER IN THE FREAKING BREAD!" I yelled, my voice getting higher with each word. Collin slapped a hand over my mouth so I would shut up, but honestly, why wasn't he getting pissed too? If paper fell into it, then why couldn't something like-

He took his hand off my mouth, satisfied that I wouldn't continue to talk. "Angie, just open the damn paper before you get us kicked out of this place…" he had a small smile on his face.

I opened it slowly, and my face contorted in disbelief when I saw what was written on the paper. Me?

Yeah, it said 'me?' What the hell? I looked at Collin. "It says 'me?' Collin… I DEMAND to-" he clamped a hand over my mouth again.

"Angie, I did it." He said simply. I sighed exasperatingly. "Yes, Collin. We did it like a year ago." I answered him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, no, Angie. I mean, I asked them if they could put the paper in there. It's a puzzle… by the end of tonight, you must find out all four words. They won't necessarily be in order, so you'll have to figure it out by yourself." Okay, totally caught off guard by that little piece of information. I swallowed.

"Oh," And with that extremely brilliant response, I was deeply nervous. This was something huge…

For pretty much the main meal (which was spaghetti, by the way) I was on serious lookout for a piece of paper stuffed in one of my meatballs or something…But nada. I guess he decided to wait for something else for the elusive second piece of paper.

And then dessert came… It was the biggest, most delicious looking thing I had ever seen. It was a huge chocolate lava cake with fudge dripping through the middle of it. There were four scoops of ice cream on the plate, vanilla bean, my favorite…

"Did I ever mention that I loved you, Collin?" I said faintly as they sat the plate in front of us, distributing two forks as well. He grinned.

"Well, I love you too, babe," he said, and then started to get all imprint-y on me. Like, his eyes glossed over and his breathing was all heavy and he looked like, well, like I was his personal goddess or something. In retrospect, I guess I was.

"Collin," I squirmed, a little uncomfortable, "uh, can we eat?" He snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh sorry, yeah," he smiled at me and grabbed a fork, taking a huge chunk out of the cake. I grinned and gave him a challenging look before batting his fork away, taking another portion of it. We repeated this process several times before I noticed something white sticking out of it…

Gingerly, I put down my utensil and dug out the note. Collin watched me carefully as I opened it. This time, it read 'you' very carefully. Okay, so 'you' and 'me?' could mean anything… I sighed and leaned back, folding my arms over my chest.

"You know, this is kind of hard," I huffed. He just smiled.

We ate the rest of our delicious desert in a comfortable silence, although my face was just a big question mark. I sighed again, though louder than before.

"All this shit is getting on my nerves, you do realize that?" I grumbled. He just rolled his eyes.

"You are very impatient, Angie." He noted, smirking. I glared at him before letting my fork clang to the plate, having finished off the last bite of everything.

As Collin waved our waiter over to our table, I started thinking. Okay, the whole thing was four words. The words you and me were in it, and me was the last word since it had a question mark. That might be… Forever you and me? You forever with me? Maybe… Do you love me? Only he already knows I love him, so that can't be it.

What could be so possibly important that the whole Pack is in on it? Or have all the girls force me to be made-over?

I just didn't get any of it!

"Angie! Hello! Earth to Angie!" Collin was saying, suddenly waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hun, we can leave now…" he said, standing up and extending his hand. I smiled at him and stood up, grasping it tightly. There were lots of people that looked relieved we were leaving. I glared at everyone as we passed, so they would hate me more.

We went towards his car, the wind whipping around us, causing my hair to whip around my head, leaving me stumbling because honestly my hair had grown long yet again, and it was blocking my whole view…

Suddenly, I felt two hands around my waist, guiding me to his truck.

"You know, I could have tucked the hair behind me ears…" I said once we were driving again. He flashed me a grin, "Yeah, well, I liked it better that you didn't." I laughed and leaned back, relaxing into my seat.

"So, where are you taking me next? Or are we going to continue this little affair at home?" I smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm taking you to yet another surprise…" he said slowly, his eyes focused on the road ahead. Still without looking away, he reached into his pocket, taking out a folded piece of cloth.

"Here, put this over your eyes, I want this to be an absolute, complete surprise." He said, but I could hear hell in his voice, like he was really nervous about something. I sighed and unfolded it a bit, only to find a piece of paper float out of the material. My eyes went wide as I reached down and held it up, kind of afraid to open it. I could still feel his eyes on my, watching me carefully as I inspected the paper.

Slowly, I opened it, trying to keep my breathing at a regular pace. I swallowed as I saw the word written on it. Well, this didn't help me for shit. It said 'will'. I sighed and stuffed the piece of paper in my purse.

"You had to choose those three particular words first?" I sighed. He laughed.

"Trust me, if I had given you the other word, it would have given the whole puzzle away." I groaned as I put on the blindfold, I hated being unable to use one of my senses, it's really uncomfortable.

It seemed to take forever to get to the destination, but finally the car rolled to a stop. I started to reach back to undo the blindfold, but Collin caught my hand. "No, not yet… I need to take you somewhere on foot." He breathed into my ear, making me shiver.

Suddenly, he had his arms around my waist again, lifting me out of the car and to the ground. He took my shoulders softly, guiding me forward. I was surprised when my feet hit soft land… Sand, maybe? Yes, definitely sand.

And then, we stopped. I was confused because for a couple of minutes, he didn't move, it was like he was unsure, or because he was anxious. I could just feel it. I felt hands wrap around my head and untie my blindfold. I watched it as it fell to the ground, neither of us blocking to put it up.

All air in my lungs was immediately sucked out when I looked around. We were indeed on the beach, but where exactly we were was what caught me. Collin and I were standing in front of a roaring fire, one of the many places to have a bonfire.

Usually, we used this other one near the very edge of the woods in case of emergency, you know. But once, everyone had to use this one because that one had been taken. Why did I remember this so much? Because this is where it all began. This was where I went to my very first bonfire, where I had learned about the fantastic world of wolves and imprinting and vampires.

It was also where I first met Collin.

He dug into his pocket again, taking out a white slip of paper. My breath whooshed in as he handed it to me. Carefully, I took out the other pieces of paper and bent down, laying them on the ground in no particular order.

I opened up the last one doubly carefully; make sure to gold it by the edges. I almost fainted when I read the word. First, I laid down the 'Will', followed by the 'you', and then left a blank space. For the fourth word, I put down the 'you'.

And then, I put down the third word. 'Will you marry me?'

I started to literally feel dizzy, and there was a weird buzzing in my ears. I stood up shakily, looking at Collin directly in his milky, beautiful brown eyes as I spoke, "Is – is it right?" I whispered.

As an answer, Collin got on one knee. "Oh!" I gasped, putting a hand over my heart. I know it's really cliché, but at that moment, I understood why people did it, they weren't thinking, they were too overcome with emotion.

"Angelina Miranda Call, marry me?" he asked, simple as can be. I put a hand over my mouth as tears rushed out of my eyes. He opened the small jewelry box, and my eyes widened as I laid them on the ring.

It was actually very simple; a plain silver ring with four upraised bands cupping a small diamond. Yet, it was more than I could ever ask for, one of the most beautiful things I had ever laid eyes on.

All of my body, my mind, was begging me to say yes already, to let him stuff that ring on my finger and have him swing me on my feet and kiss me until we both die, and even then our lips would still be entwined, as would our souls.

I took my mouth off of my hand and held it out to him, and then came my genius response of, "Uh huh!" Collin's following smile could light up the world.

He slipped it on my finger and stood up, gathering me in his arms. I let my head fall back and happy laughter bubble out of my throat.

"Oh god, I love you Collin… I love you so much!" And with that, I pressed my lips onto his in a quick movement. I already knew he loved me; after all, he did all this just so he could propose.

* * *

**Okay, right off the bat I'd like to thank my amazing beta!! This girl is amazing! She had this all ready within fifteen minutes of starting to edit it! Not only is she an awesome beta, but she also writes AMAZING stories!! So give this girl a hand and go check them out! ;D**

**Now for my second thank you! And this name you've heard before, and that is Swimming cutie xoxo! Okay guys, seriously, you NEED to check out her stories! They are amazing, captivating... I don't even know a word capable of defining how incredibly wonderful they are! Ha-ha, that sounded totally not me... Anyway, she reviews my stories like hell, so I must say thank you for that as well!**

**Okay, there will be a poll on my profile for the next chappie, so go and vote on that becuase it'll only be open for a day! **

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


	34. The Wedding and The Letter

**Chapter Thirty-four – The Wedding and The Letter**

"God, Angelina Call! Hold freaking still and let me fix this freaking dress! Do you want to be naked at your wedding?" Rachel hissed as I sighed and shifted my body once again.

"Well, isn't it good that I shifted? Because if I didn't, then maybe I wouldn't be able to throughout the whole wedding!" I hissed back. Rachel groaned and retorted with a prompt, "No,"

Well, after our little date (which was actually about four months ago) we returned home, had sex for a while, slept till ten-thirty, and then went to Sam and Emily's for lunch. I half-smiled half-shuddered at the memory… Emily and Kim were squealing and giggling, already off on a rant about what catering we should use, or what flowers we should buy.

And then Embry and Collin got into some kind of glaring contest, followed by Rachel sprinting to the phone to let every person in Washington know, and then a stampede as all the guys ran for the door, trying to escape the mania to come. Even Collin escaped… and he said he loved me. Humph.

The Pack had actually gone through a couple of marriages after Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared, Cassie and Embry (Actually, they got back from their honeymoon like, two weeks ago, so that was why everyone was freaking out. Two weddings a month apart…), Max and Amanda, Seth had returned home for his wedding to a vampire (Yeah, he married a freaking vampire, the nut head. The smell would drive me berserk…) Abbie, who was born sometime in the eighteen-sixties, and we had traveled up to Jake and Nessie's wedding a year ago (she was six and a half at the time), and then much to the disappointment of many, Hanna and Alex eloped. Yup, she climbed onto his back and they ran all the way to Reno. Claire and Hanna's mother was furious, I think Alex still has scars from that woman… but anyway, nobody considered it a real wedding except for Hanna herself, who claims that Alex is her soul mate, even though he didn't imprint. (Hanna is now sixteen.)

Anyway, at the current time, Rachel is trying to fit my wedding dress, which, might I add, is gorgeous. It is ivory; you know, not really white, but kind of dirty white, only it's beautiful on me, or so I'm told. It is really long and flowing, with a strip of silver beads on the waistline and below the breasts.

The wedding was actually tomorrow, so you can imagine my nerves…

Throughout this whole process, I was pretty much on the sidelines, or being ordered on what to do, and thank god! I honestly have no idea how to do this whole wedding stuff, so yeah… Emily and Kim and Rachel and Cassie are like ninjas or something, and whenever they're working on the wedding… Well, even I steer clear of them… unless they order me to help them pick out something, or I have to do a fitting.

The only people they take a break for are Jack, who is one at the moment, and Marie, who is actually an adorable (like, Claire adorable) six year old. But they were mostly being watched by their dads, or Jesse, in Marie's case.

"Ugh! Angie, you know, it's almost unbelievable that we got everything ready in time!" Kim trilled from where Emily was fitting her into her bridesmaid dress. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I do know that. You've been saying it for the past three hours." I said carefully. She bit her lip as Emily accidentally stuck a pin into her shin.

"Please be careful Em? I don't want to get any blood on here!" she said in that high voice again.

"Okay! I think we're done here… Kim, Em, Cass, how does she look?" Rachel grinned, stepping back. I heard Emily and Kim's 'ooh's!' and 'ohmigod's!' as they took me in.

"So, do I look like a blushing bride?" I asked nervously.

"No, you look more like a glowing bride… it's kind of hard to imagine you as a 'blushing' anything, really…" Cassie trailed off from her place at the table, where she was furiously writing down something in a guestbook.

"Oh, thank god! That is a relief!" I sighed, putting a hand over my heart. They rolled their eyes and continued what they were doing. Rachel helped me down from the chair I was standing on and slipped the dress off, carefully placing it in a dress case or whatever it's called.

"Everyone decent?" someone called.

"No!"

"Someone who doesn't have a boyfriend the non-decent one?"

"Everyone in this room is either engaged or married." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well then, Collin would personally throttle me… So, tell me when you're done." I sighed and tugged on my low-cut Coca-Cola t-shirt and my jeans.

"Kay, we're good now," I called, and immediately regretted it. Because in came Tyler, Collin's eighteen-year-old brother. Yeah, well, remember when I thought Collin might have been a pervert? Well, his brother actually is. Cassie, Kim, and Rachel glared at me; he was constantly hitting on them, though he was smart enough to do it whenever the guys weren't around.

He was going to be an usher, as was Quil.

"Hey girls… uh…" he seemed to be looking for something to say.

"Let me guess, you wanted to come in here to check us out and act like a pig?" Cassie challenged, having finished with whatever had occupied her. Tyler turned red and shook his head.

"No! Quil sent me in here because Claire wants to try on her flower girl dress again." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Send her in." Kim sighed. This was like, the fifth time in four hours.

We actually have four flower girls, Carmela and Jeanette, Collin's five-year-old sisters, Marie, and of course, Claire. Tyler grinned and stepped outside again, shuffling to let Quil know.

"It is a fricking good thing he didn't phase… boy would've driven everyone to insanity." I said wanly. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"We should've used someone else for an usher. Max would've been good… Hmm, let's see, the people who aren't involved in the wedding are Jake, Nessie, Seth, Abbie, Louis, Marla-" I growled at Kim as she said the last two names.

"No way in hell are they going to be in my wedding. Besides, it's freaking tomorrow. We did the rehearsal yesterday… how would we fit someone else into the picture?" I spat, a little angry. Rachel sighed.

"Angie, can't you two just put the past behind you?" she asked warily, already knowing the answer, which is a firm, "No."

"Whatever, I was JUST saying that those were the werewolf-slash-imprint people not in the wedding party… Jesse, Max, Amanda, Jill, Alex, and Hanna are the others." She finished.

"So what does that mean?" I asked. They rolled their eyes.

"It doesn't mean anything, I was just saying."

"So Collin's family is coming, including his great uncle Dennis, who claims his past life was as Abraham Lincoln, even though he's as old as Abraham Lincoln, and his mother, who hates me more then life itself and says that I triggered all 'this foolish wolf nonsense'?" I asked. Emily giggled.

"No and yes. He was hospitalized, and of course his mother is coming Angie. She's going to be the closest thing to a mom you have, be nice!" Emily chastised. I sighed.

"That's easy for you to say. Everybody likes you, heck, Collin's family likes you more then me!" I complained. Rachel sighed as Cassie beckoned her to step onto the chair I had been standing on, so she could get her own dress fitted one last time.

I had to admire the bridesmaid dress as Rachel slipped it on. It was strapless, flowing down to just above the knees. Above the waistline was white, the white continued down all the way to the bottom, below the waistline was a layer of lace, making the part underneath look like –you guessed it – ivory.

We had had a hell of a time looking for a bridesmaid dress; we needed something that would look good with black hair and red hair.

"Are the Cullen's coming?" I asked. They had been to a few of the Pack weddings, but not many since they weren't really involved with us, so far it's only be Seth's, and then of course Jake's. When we sent the invites to Jake and Seth, they were just included somehow.

"No, I don't think so," Emily answered, checking over some stuff.

I nodded. "God, there'll be like four people on my side of the church," I laughed.

"Oh, no, we'll have the rest of the pack on your side, Ang, and then it'll be closer to even," Rachel waved it off.

"You're getting married tomorrow, Angie. I think we have these things sorted out by now," Kim rolled her eyes.

You know when she stretched out the word tomorrow? Yeah, well, that's when the panic really started to sink in.

**-+-+-**

"Calm freaking down Angie! Before I hit you upside the head! It would be a HUGE bummer for you to be unconscious at your own wedding!" Rachel growled, her eyes flashing with truth. That woman can get very scary sometimes, so I shut up… for about two seconds.

"Well, what if he leaves me at the alter? Okay, that won't happen, he imprinted on me… but what if… if when he walks under that balcony part, the organ thing falls through the floor and crushes him? Then, we'll have to call the WHOLE wedding off." I moaned. Everyone glared at me.

"Oh, she's just mad because she hasn't seen Collin in over seven hours," Emily sighed, straightening out my dress.

Yes, god forbid I get to see my future husband before I get into my dress, but no, I had to hide from him all flipping day.

"Well, now I'm anxious! The wedding is in twenty-five flipping minutes!" I exclaimed nervously. Cassie smiled at me and reached up to smooth over my hair do.

"Oh, Angie! Just think positive! Like… soon, you'll be Mrs Collin Strangsten!" I glared at her. "Okay, think honeymoon! He-he, me and Embry didn't leave the bedroom the entire time…" she blushed.

"Agh, sorry, I will tolerate anybody but you saying those thing Cassie! We're talking about Embry here…" I shuddered at the thought. "You're going to give me nightmares…" I shuddered again.

"Who says you'll have the chance to have nightmares?" she smirked.

I paused, and then grinned. "Yeah, guess I won't," I giggled. Cassie thrust my bouquet into my arms, and gave me a soft smile as I twirled, my dress swishing around my ankles.

Of course, the flowers in my bouquet are ivory roses. In case you hadn't noticed, this wedding had a very subtle theme. "Oooh, god, it's almost time! Oooh god! Where are the guys! We have to get into our pairings! And… Embry! We need Embry here!" Kim burst out after a moment, slight panic in her voice.

"We're here…" Embry called off, trailing off as he saw me. "Wow, Ang, you look beautiful…" he whispered. Cocking his head to the side, he smiled.

"Thanks Em, for doing this, I mean," I said nervously. He smiled at me softly and took my hand, placing my arm through his.

"No prob, little sis." He grinned, pulling me towards everyone else. Emily and Sam were lined up first, their own arms looped around each other's. Next were Kim and Seth, though they weren't linking their arms, and then Jared and Rachel, who weren't either.

My Maid of Honor was Cassie, since she was the first pack girl I ever met, and she's my sister-in-law, and I'm probably closer to her then most of the others. And then Paul is Collin's best friend for god knows what reason, so they were in front of us… and by 'us' I meant me and Embry.

Since I of course don't really have a father (duh) I was planning to walk down solo, but Embry volunteered to go with me.

I guess it made a lot of sense, since he ended up being more of a father figure.

"Ready?" he whispered. I took a deep breath before answering, "I've never been more ready in my life."

The doors opened and I saw light illuminate Emily and Sam. Music started to play and they smiled as they started to walk. My breathing accelerated as I got closer and closer to the open doors. Paul and Cassie stepped into the hallway and Embry squeezed my hand gently.

We stepped into the entryway and I heard as everyone got to their feet, turning to look at me. But I didn't actually see them… I was too busy looking at the angel at the head of the room. Collin… I couldn't possibly be marrying this man. His smile could have melted the sun; his teeth could have outshined the moon on the darkest of nights.

I swear I would have collapsed right then and there if Embry hadn't been holding me up, probably knowing that collapsing would probably put a damper on things.

I was barley aware of anything but his presence as he beamed at me, his eyes beckoning me to tear down the isle and jump into his arms. I had never felt anything so strongly towards him… And suddenly, my world shifted. He was mysterious and magical, even though it seemed as if I'd known him forever. He was the air that filled my lungs and the sun that kept me from living in an endless darkness.

I knew from that moment that I had imprinted. Maybe it had been growing gradually; maybe it was something that just sprang up, because my feelings were so strong… I don't know, I wasn't thinking too much of that.

As Embry let go of my arm and walked to his place, I drifted forward and looped my arm through Collin's, knowing the warmth that radiated off of him by heart.

He led me up the three stairs and grabbed my hands softly as we came to stand opposite each other. I didn't pay attention to the priest as he read off all that marriage stuff. I was just paying attention to the God standing just inches away from me.

I was so incredibly, unbelievably happy. My smile was wide, and I predicted cheek ache later on, but I didn't care...

"…you may now read your vows," I read the priest say in a monotone voice.

"Oh… oh. Honestly, I had this whole speech prepared… but I completely forgot it when I saw him standing here, waiting for me. I love you, Collin Strangsten. In the end, I think that's all that matters. I can't believe that I'm finally going to be able to be yours, and you'll be mine." He looked so unbearably full of joy as I finished, I couldn't help but let a few tears slip down my face.

"Well… I just… First of all, I love you too Angie. I love you more than anything else in the world. When I proposed, I was worried you would say no, and finally realize that I'm not good enough for you. But when you said yes, my heart soared. It certainly didn't fly as high as it did now. Forever and always." He whispered the last part, so only I could hear it. By then, I was trying to suppress myself actually letting out a sob.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest whispered, even he was smiling. Collin placed his hands on my back and pulled me to him, crushing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his huge form, holding on for dear life.

We pulled apart, breathless. My smile wide and my make-up slightly smudged.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Collin Strangsten!" the priest's voice rang through the church as Collin grabbed my hand, leading me down the stairs. We ran human speed down the isle, laughing and trying to squeeze closer to each other.

There were three limos waiting outside the church and we climbed into the first one. Collin climbed in and slammed the door shut, turning to me with a devious smirk.

"So, wanna have your first make-out session as Angie Strangsten?" he proposed, raising his eyebrows. I giggled.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer, my dear husband!" And with that, we kissed all the way to the reception.

**-+-+-**

We filed in, the wedding party being the last ones to arrive. Music was blaring through the speakers, people chatting animatedly and laughing, already getting drunk. We made our way to the head table, taking our seats. It quieted as people took their own seats.

Cassie stood up, clearing her throat and smiling. She tapped a glass with her fork, as was tradition. "Okay, there is a whole lot I can say about Collin and Angie. But there's one thing I definitely do want to say, and that's that they're a perfect couple. It's absolutely evident in their actions and their eyes. Let's just hope that Collin doesn't piss her off too often, because that girl has one hell of a wrath!" she laughed at the end and tipped her glass. I rolled my eyes as Collin squeezed my hand and leaned in, whispering, "I know that more than anyone else."

Paul stood up, grinning. "Well, some people were surprised that he picked me as his best man. So was I. I think that he kind of picked people in a random order, mostly because Collin is a pretty good guy, so at the moment he doesn't really have one good friend.

But here's my advice for the both of you; fight all the time, because something good usually comes out of it." He winked at us. I saw Rachel scoffing, though her eyes looked happy. On that note, we lifted our glasses into the air.

**-+-+-**

We had gone through all the wedding stuff, cutting the cake, me throwing the bouquet, (Rachel caught it, much to her delight and surprise. I don't think she and Paul have even thought about marriage yet, even though they have a kid…) but we had skipped the whole Collin throwing my garter thing.

Why? Because for one, like hell I'm wearing a garter or whatever it's called. Second of all, like hell I'm letting him getting his mouth down there right after a make-out session. Things could get out of hand very easily.

But now, we were relaxing, I guess. Soft music played as me and Collin rocked back and forth, my head resting on his chest.

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In the field behind your yard_

_You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_That what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you," I breathed. He smiled softly and brushed a tear off of my cheek.

"For what?" he whispered, hugging me close.

"For being there through everything. For accepting me. For letting me be me, and not trying to get me to stop threatening people, or reprimand me for punching Lola. Thank you."

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Livin' in a crazy world_

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_My secrets or my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_That what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

"No Angie, thank you for being yourself. I wouldn't have liked it if you were someone else." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

_When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself_

_Only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

_Uh-huh_

_Yeah_

**-+-+-**

I sighed and smiled as yet another person came up to me, probably to congratulate me. Didn't people get that I wanted to get the hell back in that limo and zip off to the airport? You know; the sooner the better.

"Congrats, Angie," the man said, smiling at me widely. I smiled back and offered my hand.

"Yeah… uh, I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you." I said a little awkwardly. He just stared back at me, a little amused.

"That's good. I don't want you to know who I am." He said slowly. Okay, now he was creeping me out a little bit.

He reached into his pocket, and I tensed. He pulled out a letter. I immediately relaxed and chastised myself for getting worked up.

"Here, read this," he said, thrusting it into my hands. My eyes traveled upward and met his, and I saw some sort of recognition in them. They were emerald green, the shape familiar also.

My eyes flashed to the letter, then back to him, but he was already walking away. Confused, I opened the letter and started reading;

_Dear Angelina,_

_Wow, you looked so incredibly beautiful today. _

_This is difficult for me to write, but I'm sorry. I found about you a long time ago, before you were even born. But I couldn't be a father then, and I still cannot. _

_I am not the kind to be idled at all; I've done many terrible things, definitely not to be mentioned here. I couldn't put a child through the knowledge of knowing there did these terrible things. _

_I loved you. I always did. I stayed away because of it. _

_Your father, _

_Thomas H._

I felt myself sink to the ground, tears suddenly overflowing my eyes. Collin was at my side in a second, demanding to know what's wrong. I shook my head to clear it.

"I – nothing's wrong. I just… it's nothing. Let's go." I placed my hand in his and pulled myself up. "Go outside. I need to be alone for a second." He looked even more confused, but left nonetheless.

I stood there for a few seconds, the paper balled in my fist. Shakily, I read it over a few times, memorizing it for a few seconds.

"I love you too, Dad. But I need to forget." I whispered into the party, still going, though now filled with people who were fully drunk.

I ripped the paper in half, then in fourths, eighths, sixteenths. I walked to the trashcan and threw the shreds away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again. Shaking my head, I started towards the door, ready to take on my new life as Angie Strangsten, leaving one of the last strands of Angie Call behind.

* * *

**Hey! Okay, hope everyone liked this chapter! **

**I'll have a poll posted on my profile on which story I should post after finishing this one, so go vote!!**

**Alright, now I must say THANK you to Swimming cutie xoxo! Not only is she a good friend, but she also REVIEWS all my stories, betas another one of my stories, and is always there to lend me a helping hand!**

**Secondly, I must thank MidnightEmberMisery for being such an excellent beta and also a friend!**

**Now, PLEASE review! It would mean a lot because right now I am really stressed and I guess I just need some support of my writing!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**

**P.S. By the way, the song is 'I'm Only me When I'm With You' by Tayler Swift!**


	35. Epilogue

****

To: Readers – Sorry this took so long! I was having an epiphany! Also, this is in Collin's POV, since I haven't done a change of view in a long time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!

* * *

**Chapter thirty-five – Epilogue**

I watched as Angie picked up the spatula, stirring the batter in a circular pattern. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, as they often did when she was baking. She leaned over the bowl, inspecting it closely, and I chuckled.

"What?" she smiled warmly. I shook my head, "Nothing… you just look so concentrated when you're cooking."

"Well, yeah! You know I like to get everything out perfectly!" she scoffed playfully. I grinned as she turned back around, continuing to stir the pancake mix. Silently, I stood and slid behind her, resting my arms around her waist.

She giggled and let the spatula rest in the bowl, whirling around to place her own arms around my waist. "They're going to turn out gross," she whispered, but didn't try to move. Still, my arms tightened around her, locking her in place.

"Angie… I'm bored," I pouted, drawing my face closer to her's. She beamed and set her lips against mine, I could feel her smile.

"Well, maybe I can entertain you…" I grinned, pulling her even closer to me, "After finishing breakfast." She smirked, stepping away. I groaned.

"You're so evil," I said, my lip jutting out again. She laughed, reaching out to push my lip back in.

"Oh I know, but you should be thankful. I've never come close to unleashing all of my power on you!" Angie turned around, and I watched as she cocked a hip to the side, settling her hand on it. I bit my lip, trying to look at something else, but of course it didn't work.

It hasn't worked in ten years. Ten wonderful, dreamlike years.

Sometimes, I think back to when I imprinted on her, and I ask myself if I would've stopped it. If I would've bolted from the area and avoided Embry's little sister at all costs.

And then, it would kind of answer itself, whether she was sitting on my lap, beaming up her glorious smile at me, or not. No, no, a thousand times no.

I can't even attempt to think of the possibility of not loving her as much as I do, and I don't know how I couldn't.

As much as I hate to admit ot, we probably wouldn't be together if I hadn't imprinted on her. I really do hate to think of that, though.

I watched as she poured the batter onto our pancake cooker or whatever you call it. "So, did you want whipped cream, or syrup?" she asked softly, though there was something in her voice I couldn't place.

"You know I like syrup on my pancakes, Ang," I said, a little confused. She turned around, smirking, "I wasn't talking about the pancakes, Collin." She raised an eyebrow as my eyes went wide.

"Angie… uh, when are those gonna be done?" I asked, biting my lip. I tried not to think of what she just said… but of course it was too late. I crossed my legs, the past two years of our sex life flooding back.

"Here!" she said, sliding a plate stacked with food in front of me. I started wolfing down my food, eager to get in bed.

She put her own plate in front of her, as much food as I had on it. Slowly, she started chewing. I finished in record time, dropping my plate. "Okay, done!" I said quickly, standing up hurriedly. Angie looked at her plate of food longingly, then at me, then at her plate again.

She broke out in a smile, hopping up too. "Alright, let's go…" she said, trailing off as she looked at me. I grabbed her hand, towing her to the bedroom.

"Wait, let me get some linger-" She was interrupted by her phone.

"Leave it!" I begged, making my eyes go wide. She sighed, slipping it out of her pocket. She groaned as she looked at the caller ID.

"What is it, Embry?" she hissed, her tone indicating that he better hurry the hell up. She listened for a moment and then stiffened.

"Fine," she huffed before slamming the phone shut. She turned to me, irritation clear on her face.

"Embry says Max and Louis picked up a scent. He called a pack meeting." I frowned, but followed her to the back door, already slipping my clothes off.

"Oh, cheer up. I mean, we can have it tonight, that's way better then daytime sex," she said seriously. I shrugged.

"Angie, any sex with you is-"

"Don't even say it, Collin. I'll kill you." She warned. I laughed, pulling her to my chest.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right though." I said dismissively. She beamed, "I'm always right." I smiled, and then placed a thoughtful look on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a little concerned. I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong… I was just thinking about when I imprinted on you," I paused, "I wouldn't have stopped it for anything. I just wanted to know… would you have?" I asked her uncertainly. She smiled sadly, her eyes softening.

"No Collin, not for anything," she whispered fiercely, "I would go through hell if someone took you away from me." I rubbed my forehead.

"But you were so young…" I trailed off. She tightened her grip on me.

"Oh, Collin," she sighed, smiling up at me, "You're never too young for love."

* * *

**Okay, everyone! I am so sorry to report that this is the last chapter! :(**

**Alright, I think a few thank you's are in order! First one goes to someone who reviews every chapter, writes incredible stories that everyone has to check out, and is a great friend! Her name is Swimming cutie xoxo and this story would probably be about a thousand times crappier without her! So thank you!**

**The next thank is order goes to MidnightEmberMisery! She is an amazing writer, so go check out her stories! But she is also a good friend and has betad the last few chapters! They would suck without her, so thanks to her too!**

**And the last thank you goes to... EVERYONE! That's right, all the people who've reviewed and favorited and all that stuff! And a thank you is in order for two people, who've reviewed almost every chapter since their first review: ****dancingwiththecullens18, and ****laurazuleta18! They rock and also write stories!**

**Okay guys, last chapter... A LOT of you read, actually at this point I've gotten 15,250 views, 60 faves, 57 alerts, and 227 reviews! So, let's try to make it to 235 reviews for this last chapter, which shouldn't be a problem at all!!**

**This was my very first story, and if you look at this chapter, and the very first, there is so much of a difference, and a lot of that goes to people who read it! Once again, thank you!**

**Peace forever, TwilightHeart21**


	36. Sequel!

**HEY!!!!!!!! Okay, so all people who read this story... I have some awesome news!! I started writing a sequel! *GASP* I know, shocker, right? It is even for me! This idea just sprang up, and Angie's voice kept coming into my head saying I better start writing or she'll wolf out on me... hope that doesn't sound too wierd...**

**ANYWAY! It should be posted very soon, so watch out for it! Also, if anyone is interested in being my beta, I would be happy to let you! But I have to warn you, the updates won't be very quick, sometime between the epilogue and now I was granted a social life! Yep, I got me a girlfriend, so I'm gonna be going out with her a lot!**

**But never fear, I love Angie, and I can't wait to start adding to her and Collin's life!!**

**As always, TwilightHeart21**


End file.
